


Дар

by Stitching_Joker



Category: Being Human (UK), Teen Wolf (TV), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дерека половина стаи с нестандартными или странными способностями. Но вампиров в ней еще не было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Митчелл

Часть 1. Митчелл.  
Митчелл все сто семнадцать лет своей жизни гордился тем, что решения принимает самостоятельно и не позволяет на себя давить. Ну хорошо, девяносто шесть, давайте быть честными. Но – плевать он хотел на чужие указки и подсказки. Особенно быстро этому учишься, когда понимаешь, что кажущиеся доброхоты на самом деле только и ищут возможности тебя подставить. Убив Гэррика, Митчелл расколол вампирскую общину надвое. Одни требовали его смерти, другие предлагали ограничиться изгнанием. До оборотня и призрака, к счастью, не было дела ни тем, ни другим. Договориться им не удалось, и Митчеллу стало ясно, что пора делать ноги. Сторонники мягкого решения выразили готовность помочь с отъездом, и на горизонте их усилиями замаячила Бразилия. Митчелл, не колеблясь, принял помощь и билеты на лайнер… после чего исчез в неизвестном направлении.  
Неизвестным направлением он выбрал Новую Зеландию. Отчасти – потому, что о ней никогда не возникало речи в беседах про эмиграцию. Отчасти – потому, что когда-то увидел фотографии новозеландских пейзажей и был очарован их неброской первозданной красотой. Некоторое время он даже пытался удержать в памяти фамилию фотографа, но потом плюнул и выкинул ее из головы. Жизнь коротка, искусство – вечно. Жизнь людей, разумеется. Если эти фотографии переживут своего создателя – его фамилия и так будет известна всем.  
По-хорошему, прибыв на новое место жительства, следовало бы найти местную общину, представиться… и попасть в прежний переплет, как кур в ощип. Нет уж. Новыми документами Митчелл озаботился еще в Англии, причем предусмотрительно сделал их не в Бристоле. И не у вампиров. Конечно, возникли сложности с фотографией. Митчелл пытался сначала найти фотографов, работающих без серебра, но в итоге воспользовался способом, который выручал вампиров весь двадцатый век: нашел в Глазго хорошего художника и велел рисовать, «чтоб прям как на фото было». Художник не подвел, Митчелл с рисунка и вправду смотрел на свой оригинал как отражение из зеркала. Во всяком случае, Митчеллу хотелось бы на это надеяться. Не до конца доверяя собственному впечатлению, он расплатился с художником и обратился в Лондоне к дизайнеру, работающему с коррекцией фотографий. Подсунул ему отсканированный рисунок с просьбой отфотошопить, чтобы было совсем как настоящее фото. Дизайнер скептически окинул Митчелла взглядом и недоумевающе протянул:  
– Чувак, а сфотографироваться не проще было бы? Я еще понимаю, если бы тебе тут пририсовали Анджелину Джоли, латы рыцарские или член размером с кувалду, но рисунок-то и правда от фото практически неотличим.  
Митчелл просиял и заверил, что без Джоли, доспехов и мегачлена он прекрасно обойдется. Дизайнер пожал плечами и со свойственным творческим личностям безразличием к деталям чужой жизни окончательно превратил рисунок в фотографию практически парой движений мышки. Отдал Митчеллу файл, получил оплату и, кажется, тут же забыл о его существовании, что Митчелла устраивало как нельзя больше.  
В чем удобство жизни вампира – не нужно подделывать очередные фотографии каждые лет десять. Во сколько лет тебя укусили, на столько и выглядишь теперь навсегда. Небольшие проблемы создает только меняющаяся мода на одежду и прически. Но в последнее время одежда приобрела настолько всеобще-безликий вид, что, по-хорошему, делать новое «фото» было вовсе не обязательно – сейчас Митчелл щеголял примерно в тех же шмотках, что десять лет назад. Если бы не уверенность в том, что необходимо скрыться с радаров старых знакомых, Митчелл бы и не стал заморачиваться. Что ж, этого нового портрета, будем надеяться, ему хватит надолго.  
Жизнь на новом месте понемногу налаживалась. Митчелл без проблем снял квартиру в Окленде, купил подержанную машину и устроился на работу – не мудрствуя лукаво, снова пошел в больницу санитаром. Иногда он вспоминал про Джорджа и Энни, даже скучал по ним, но ему не впервой было терять друзей, и к светлой грусти, сопровождающей подобные воспоминания, он уже привык. И все-таки это было немного больно. Именно поэтому обзаводиться новыми друзьями Митчелл не спешил. Завел легкое, ни к чему не обязывающее приятельство с несколькими парнями и девушками с работы, и тщательно следил, чтобы ни одна из девушек не положила на него глаз – так, посидеть часок-другой после работы в баре с пивом, не более того.  
Девушки, конечно, поглядывали на него не без интереса, но за сотню лет выживания Митчелл прекрасно научился гладкой обтекаемой вежливости, не оставляющей интересующимся ни малейшей зацепки, ухватившись за которую, можно было бы попытаться выстроить отношения. Девушки довольно быстро разочаровались в красавчике-брюнете. Судя по взглядам, которые они на него иногда бросали, они сочли его геем. На этом все и угомонились, и жизнь Митчелла потекла гладко и спокойно. Иногда он задавался вопросом, зачем он живет, если у него нет ни друзей, ни семьи, ни какого-то интересного дела, и можно ли его существование вообще назвать жизнью. Не с точки зрения физиологии – и так понятно, что вампиры не живут, а существуют, – а с точки зрения социальной. Но ответ получался всегда настолько безнадежный, что Митчеллу надоело изводить себя рефлексированием.  
Однажды, выходя из бара, Митчелл стал свидетелем поножовщины. Вообще, Окленд был на редкость спокойным городом в плане криминала, но Митчелл всегда славился умением находить приключения на свою задницу. Бедолага, которому не повезло словить удар в печень, корчился в агонии на асфальте под затихающий топот убийц. Митчеллу с одного взгляда стало ясно, что парень не жилец. Клыки сами собой полезли из-под губ, глаза заволокла черная пелена. Митчелл с большим трудом взял себя в руки, склонился над умирающим и попытался зажать его рану.  
– Не надо, – с трудом пробулькал тот, хрипя кровавыми пузырями, – заслужил… пора уже давно было…  
Горячечный шепот оборвался, и тело на руках Митчелла обмякло. Митчелл поднялся, закрыл парню глаза и попытался упрекнуть себя, что не воспользовался в кои-то веки подвернувшимся шансом безнаказанно напиться крови. Упрек не получился, потому что Митчелл знал, что поступил правильно. Во всех отношениях. Хватит с него кровавых следов. И людей убивать хватит, и самому лучше не проявлять себя. Вампиры удивительно догадливы в поиске и вычислении себе подобных. Хотя, вот именно сейчас как раз и можно было, не оставляя следов… нет, не стоит об этом думать.  
На душе, тем не менее, было паршиво. Воспользовавшись завтрашним выходным, Митчелл поехал за город, побродить по зеленым холмам, так приглянувшимся ему на фотографиях еще в Англии. Руля по полупустым вечерним дорогам, он размышлял, что будет, если его сейчас остановит полицейский. Вампиры хоть и пьянеют от алкоголя, но скорость реакции даже в пьяном виде у них превосходит человеческую на порядок. Но попробуй это объясни человеку, выхлоп-то в наличии. Ему, однако, повезло, и за город он выбрался без происшествий.  
Природа всегда навевала на Митчелла светлую меланхолию, и теперь ему стало легче. Бродя под полной, сияющей серебром луной, он мурлыкал себе под нос нечто неопределенное и вспоминал, как впервые увидел Новую Зеландию на фотографиях… Блин, да как же его звали, фотографа-то этого? Пытаясь припомнить имя и фамилию, Митчелл совершенно отвлекся от происходящего вокруг, и в себя его привел лишь злобный вой и жалобный вскрик. Он вздрогнул. Кому-то нужна помощь? Стоп. Подумай сначала хорошенько, с кем тебе придется столкнуться, если ты бросишься помогать. В Новой Зеландии нет привычных европейских хищников, помнишь? Но зверь, кем бы он ни был, напал на человека. И выл. Как волк. Или как…  
Митчелл дернулся.  
– Прости, амиго, – пробормотал он, – но если тобой вздумал поужинать оборотень, то я пас. Мне, знаешь ли, бессмертие пока не надоело, так что я делаю ноги.  
Сориентировавшись, в какой стороне оставил машину, Митчелл двинулся обратно, но через некоторое время услышал спотыкающиеся шаги. Человек шел с явным трудом, но молчал, не звал на помощь. Не рассчитывал, что за городом поздней ночью будет кто-то еще? Или у него были другие соображения не шуметь? Как бы то ни было, хриплого рычания поблизости Митчелл не слышал, поэтому решил все-таки помочь бедняге.  
– Эй, – негромко позвал он.  
Шаги замерли. Человек не хочет помощи? Как минимум, это странно, как максимум – чертовски подозрительно. И все-таки, негоже бросать покусанного на произвол судьбы.  
– Эй, – повторил Митчелл, – я не оборотень («Чистая правда», – подумал Митчелл) и не собираюсь тебя кусать («Вообще-то, мог бы, но тебе об этом знать не обязательно»).  
Он прислушался внимательнее и смог различить тихий шорох справа. Метнувшись на звук, Митчелл практически сразу схватил в охапку невысокого мужчину, пошатывающегося от слабости.  
– Ну не дури, не дури, – приговаривал Митчелл, ведя его к машине. – Главное – понять, лучше тебе становится или хуже. Куда тебя укусили-то?  
– В ногу. В бедро, – с заминкой отозвался мужчина.  
– Фигово, – присвистнул Митчелл. – Если бедренную артерию задел…  
– А больше тебя ничего не волнует? – голос мужчины взвился до фальцета.  
– Не-а, – честно признался Митчелл.  
Они доковыляли до машины, Митчелл свалил своего нечаянного пассажира на заднее сиденье и взял из бардачка фонарь.  
– Снимай штаны.  
Незнакомец неохотно послушался. Осветив рану, Митчелл вновь присвистнул.  
– Ну, мужик, я не знаю даже, что тебе сказать. Я, конечно, работаю в больнице, но, увы, санитаром, а не хирургом.  
Только теперь он разглядел, кого спас. Невысокий светловолосый мужчина лет тридцати – тридцати пяти, одет в дорогой костюм, при галстуке. Ха! Митчелл довольно содрал с незнакомца галстук.  
– А вот и жгут, – сказал он, перетягивая раненую ногу.  
Заросшая рыжеватой бородой физиономия, несмотря на то, что сейчас она была искажена гримасой отчаяния, была откуда-то до боли знакома Митчеллу. Но, как он ни напрягал память, не мог вспомнить, где видел ее раньше.  
– Спасибо, – выдавил сквозь зубы незнакомец. – Жаль, что твоя помощь не имеет никакого смысла.  
– Еще как имеет, – возразил Митчелл. – Если не перетянуть рану, ты тупо истечешь кровью. А если кровь остановить – тебя ждет долгая и не слишком счастливая по полнолуниям жизнь.  
– Узнал краем уха об оборотнях и думаешь, что ты крутой? – нехорошо усмехнулся блондин.  
– Я тебя уже видел, – Митчелл сменил тему с непринужденностью машины в полицейском развороте.  
– Где? – без особого интереса спросил блондин.  
– На фотографии, – память на лица у Митчелла всегда была отменная, жаль, что не на имена. – Только не помню, как тебя зовут. Но у того парня, который тебя снимал, классные фотки. Вроде ничего особенного, а завораживает. Вот имя, блин, забыл. Какое-то ирландское. Дилан О’Брайен, что ли…  
– Дин О’Горман, – хмыкнул блондин. – На сайте агентства ты меня видел.  
– Какого агентства?  
– Рекламного. Моего. Я Андерс Джонсон, хозяин агентства. А Дин у меня работает.  
– Ну вот видишь. Ты такой крутой чел, вся жизнь впереди. Так что в твоих интересах выжить. Кстати, я Митчелл.  
– Слушай, Митчелл, довези меня, пожалуйста, до дома, и я буду тебе очень признателен за все, что ты для меня сделал.  
– И только? – поднял брови Митчелл.  
– А чего ты хочешь? Денег? Назови сумму, моя благодарность вполне может иметь денежный эквивалент.  
– Мне хватает денег, – отмахнулся Митчелл. – Слушай, ты так спокойно на все это реагируешь… Неужели ты до сих пор не понял, что теперь твоя жизнь кардинально изменится?  
– Поверь, я куда лучше тебя представляю, насколько кардинально изменится моя жизнь.  
– Тебе нужно будет общество кого-то… кто похож на тебя.  
– Не нужно, – отрезал Андерс.  
– Тот оборотень, что укусил тебя… ты не хочешь его найти?  
– Он уже мертв.  
– Что?!  
Митчелл только теперь понял, насколько тосковал по себе подобным. По не-людям.  
– Митчелл, – скривил губы Андерс, – скажи, как много тебе известно об оборотнях?  
– В полнолуние им лучше не попадаться, – пожал плечами Митчелл.  
– Потрясающе глубокие познания.  
– Я жил с оборотнем, – разозлившись, признался Митчелл. – Больше года.  
– Зачем? – ужаснулся Андерс.  
– Что значит – зачем? Мы были соседями, вместе снимали жилье.  
– Он был в стае?  
– В стае? В какой стае? Был один мутный мудак, который его обратил, но стаи никакой не было.  
– Этот мутный мудак жил с вами?  
– Пытался. Но мы его выгнали. Джордж сначала ушел было за ним… а потом вернулся.  
– Быть того не может, – в голосе Андерса было искреннее изумление.  
– Почему? – теперь изумился уже Митчелл.  
– Потому что раз твой Джордж обратился от укуса того мудака, значит, мудак был альфой. Вожаком стаи. Поэтому он пытался жить с вами – альфе нужна стая, нужны беты.  
– Это что, такой волчьегреческий алфавит?  
– Почти. Уйдя от своего альфы, Джордж из беты стал омегой. Вообще-то, для волка жить без стаи – это ненормально…  
– У него была другая стая, – невольно улыбнулся Митчелл.  
– Какая другая?  
– Я и наша общая подруга Энни.  
– Митчелл, он – оборотень. Волк. А вы – люди. Вы не можете…  
– Кто тебе сказал, что мы люди? – мягко спросил Митчелл.  
– Эээ… в смысле?  
– Энни – призрак. Я – вампир.  
Андерс неуверенно хохотнул.  
– Ну да. А в гости к вам заходили банши.  
– Другие призраки заходили, – пожал плечами Митчелл. – И оборотни. И вампиры тоже.  
– Кажется, в бестиарии имеются крупные пробелы, – пробормотал Андерс.  
– Где имеются пробелы? – не понял Митчелл.  
– Бестиарий. Большой старинный фолиант, начатый еще в средние века и дописывающийся по сей день. Свод сведений обо всех сверхъестественных существах, известных… нам.  
– Кому – нам? – Митчелл не пропустил секундной заминки перед последним словом.  
Андерс мрачно посмотрел на него.  
– А ты уверен, что хочешь это знать?  
– Кто владеет информацией, тот владеет ситуацией, – подмигнул Митчелл, хотя противно занывший затылок уже предупреждал, что новая информация его не порадует.  
– Моя семья – охотники на оборотней.  
– Что?  
– Охотники. На оборотней.  
– Ты… вы… они же… блин, они же почти люди! Как можно…  
– Можно, – тяжело выдохнул Андерс. – А иногда – попросту нужно. Судя по всему, твой сосед был смирным, как овечка.  
– Ну да, – скривился Митчелл. – Видел бы ты его в полнолуние…  
Он запнулся, осознав, что собеседник, вероятно, повидал как раз намного больше, чем он сам.  
– Но он пытался справиться с собой? Не нападал ни на кого?  
– Нет, он старался абстрагироваться от зверя внутри себя, даже если рассказывал о том, что происходило, пока он был обращен, говорил всегда «он», как будто не о себе.  
– Он молодец, – кивнул Андерс. – А тот, которого ты назвал мудаком?  
– Он хотел общества себе подобных, – признался Митчелл. – Потому и обратил Джорджа.  
– Все правильно, это нормальное поведение альфы. Чем больше стая, тем сильнее каждый из оборотней. Но с твоим соседом альфе, похоже, не повезло. Так вот, просто чтобы ты знал: не все оборотни так милы и добры, как твой Джордж.  
– Уже не мой, – вырвалось у Митчелла.  
– Ты больше не живешь с ним?  
– Он остался… далеко. Я уехал.  
– Из-за чего?  
– Не сошелся кое с кем во мнениях.  
– Тебя засекли за убийством?  
– Я не убиваю людей! – вызверился Митчелл. – Уже несколько лет я вообще не пью кровь.  
– Впечатляет, – покачал головой Андерс. – Если это правда, конечно. Так из-за чего ты удрал? И откуда?  
– Из Англии. Убил одного из своих.  
– А говорил…  
– Я сказал – не убиваю людей! Гэррик был вампиром. И законченным психом. Предлагал установить мировое господство вампиров, а людей превратить в кормовую базу. Меня собирался сделать наместником в Южной Америке, – зло усмехнулся Митчелл.  
– У всех свои проблемы, – вздохнул Андерс. – Радуйся, что я укушен, и мне уже нет до тебя никакого дела.  
– Ты же охотник на оборотней, а не на вампиров, – уточнил Митчелл.  
– Не я, а моя семья. И, поверь, они достаточно… энергичны, чтобы заинтересоваться и другими сверхъестественными существами.  
– Почему же тебе нет дела до меня?  
– Потому что мои дела теперь закончены. Пуля в лоб – все, что мне осталось.  
– Что? – Митчелл ужаснулся совершенно искренне. – Зачем?  
– Это наш кодекс, – Андерс пожал плечами. – Охотник не должен становиться оборотнем. Поскольку избежать этого после укуса альфы невозможно, остается лишь один выход.  
– Да ты спятил, – убежденно сказал Митчелл. – Жизнь – самое дорогое, что у нас есть, а ты собираешься вот так запросто оборвать ее?  
– Знал бы ты, сколько я оборвал чужих жизней, – невесело усмехнулся Андерс. – Хоть и не своими руками.  
– Собираешься хвалиться своим душегубством перед вампиром? – светски улыбнулся Митчелл, продемонстрировав клыки. – Сколько тебе лет, убивец?  
– Тридцать два, – Андерс был явно недоволен тем, что Митчелл не воспринимает его всерьез.  
– А мне сто семнадцать. Чем еще хочешь помериться?  
Андерс передернул плечами.  
– Спасибо за все. Помоги мне, пожалуйста, добраться до дома.  
– Чтобы ты там застрелился? Не-а, – беззаботно отозвался Митчелл.  
– Что значит…  
Андерс не успел договорить – мощный удар в ухо вырубил его на полуслове.  
– Что значит, что значит… – сварливо передразнил Митчелл. – То и значит, что ты теперь потерян для общества, и к тому же не человек. Идеальный сосед. А к оборотням я уже привык.  
Он заботливо стянул Андерсу руки ремнем, вытащенным из брюк, штаны кое-как подтянул на место. Сел за руль и, довольно насвистывая, поехал домой.  
* * *  
Утро Андерса началось с грохота трактора, ездящего прямо по мозгу и перепахивающего все его извилины поперек. С трудом разлепив один глаз, Андерс убедился, что мозг все еще на месте, а грохочет кофемолка под чутким руководством лохматого чернявого парня, которого он видел в проем двери.  
– Доброе утро, – обернулся брюнет, сверкнув белоснежными зубами.  
Андерс утомленно прикрыл глаз обратно и, напрягшись, выцарапал откуда-то из дальних уголков памяти имя лохматого – Митчелл. Как только он мысленно произнес его, в голове канонадой бомбочек взорвались воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере. Можно не сомневаться, братцы прикончили взбесившегося альфу, но Андерсу с этого теперь не слишком много радости.  
– Ну и на хрена ты меня привез сюда? – поинтересовался Андерс, снова открывая уже оба глаза.  
– Чтобы ты пулю в лоб себе не пустил, – беззаботно отозвался Митчелл, ставя турку на плиту. – Извини, пока не могу пощупать лобик и проверить пульс, а то кофе убежит.  
– Господи, ну ты и кретин. Ты хоть представляешь, что я могу с тобой сделать?  
– А ты представляешь, что с тобой могу сделать я? – Митчелл все-таки обернулся, и Андерс вздрогнул, увидев, что глаза вампира почернели.  
– Определенно, бестиарий надо дополнять, – нервно сказал он. – Может, расскажешь о вампирах побольше?  
– Нет, ты точно чокнутый. Я тебе расскажу, ты расскажешь своим родственничкам, после чего они пристрелят тебя в знак горячей благодарности, занесут вампиров в бестиарий и займутся нашим родом всерьез – сам сказал, они достаточно энергичны. Нет уж, мистер идиот, никакой информации и никакого пополнения бестиария.  
Андерс с кряхтением и стоном сел и обнаружил, что ночевать его сгрузили на диван.  
– Вот никогда не думал, что состояние организма меня начнет беспокоить раньше полтинника, – сказал он, озабоченно ощупывая поясницу.  
– Не начнет, – пожал плечами Митчелл.  
– В смысле? – не понял Андерс.  
– Проблемы со здоровьем у оборотня? Не смеши меня.  
Андерс помрачнел.  
– Все-таки надо было бы мне застрелиться, – сказал он упрямо. – Это неправильно.  
– Неправильно лишать себя жизни из-за перемен в судьбе. Раз Господь создал таких ублюдков, как мы, значит, ему это было зачем-то надо.  
– Наверное, для сокращения численности слишком усердно плодящегося рода человеческого, – криво усмехнулся Андерс.  
– Ну, вот он и сократил. На одного придурка среди людей стало меньше. А среди оборотней – больше.  
– Что ты меня все время придурком называешь? – разозлился Андерс.  
– Пока не перестанешь думать о возвращении в лоно семьи и благодатном суициде – так и буду звать, – насмешливо отозвался Митчелл. – Иди кофе пить.  
– Я даже не умывался еще.  
– Тебе не умываться, тебе мыться надо. Попей кофе сначала.  
– Мыться мне пока нельзя с раной.  
– Нет у тебя там уже никакой раны, дурак! – рявкнул Митчелл. – Привыкай! И кофе сейчас остынет.  
Андерс недоверчиво пощупал ногу, вздохнул и уселся на табуретку.  
– Удобно, правда? – ухмыльнулся Митчелл.  
– Мне все равно нельзя тут оставаться, – сказал Андерс, глотнув кофе. – Мда. Лучше, чем в кафешке, конечно, но… Если бы было время, я бы тебя научил варить такой кофе!  
– До следующего полнолуния еще месяц. За это время ты можешь сделать из меня бариста, а я тебе организую клетку, цепи… в общем, полнолуние по классу «люкс».  
– С ума сошел? – поморщился Андерс. – Какая еще клетка? Если есть сила воли и есть за что держаться в этом поганом мире – оборотень в состоянии себя контролировать.  
– Джордж не мог, – удивленно протянул Митчелл.  
– Джорджа учить некому было. Но ты не переживай, я все равно не доживу до твоего люкса, – злорадно отозвался Андерс. – Братцы не оставят меня в покое. Будут искать… и найдут, они умеют. Особенно Майк, у него просто нюх какой-то. А Мишель, его жена, и так на меня давно зуб точила, так что теперь прикончит с особым удовольствием.  
– Нюх фигуральный не то же самое, что нюх реальный, – не согласился Митчелл. – Откуда им узнать, куда ты делся?  
– Им помогает друид.  
– Господи, а я-то еще считал, что это мы – зоопарк, – пробормотал Митчелл. – Люди все равно всех переплюнут. Давай, рассказывай про друида.  
– Ну… вообще-то, обычно друиды помогают как раз оборотням. Они являются советниками стай.  
– А вы себе одного перевоспитали? – усмехнулся Митчелл.  
– Нет. Это наш двоюродный дядя, хотя по возрасту ближе к брату. Он еще в юности, как только узнал все про охотников и оборотней, решил, что охотникам тоже не помешает свой друид, и с тех пор все силы положил на это. Он никогда не охотился на оборотней сам, он вообще не берет в руки оружие. Но его ум и знания – оружие пострашнее арбалета.  
– Средневековье какое-то, – изумился Митчелл.  
– Нет. Если пули – то только аконитовые, другие против оборотней бесполезны. Проще стрелами.  
– А серебро? – вырвалось у Митчелла.  
Андерс ухватил его за руку и поднял ладонь с растопыренными пальцами, на которых были надеты несколько колец:  
– А что насчет тебя? Может, ты еще и чеснок не ешь?  
– Детские сказки, – пробурчал Митчелл. – Но на фото мы действительно не видны. И в зеркале тоже.  
– А осина? – заинтересовался Андерс.  
– А вот это правда, – вздохнул Митчелл. – Меня недавно… приложили…  
Он непроизвольно потер грудь. Андерс бесцеремонно отвел его руку, быстро расстегнул рубашку и осмотрел кожу.  
– Что-то не вижу, – насмешливо сказал он.  
– А ты не ехидничай, – возмутился Митчелл. – Сними лучше штаны да посмотри на свою ногу. Увидишь то же самое.  
Андерс молча стянул брюки. Нога выглядела совершенно обычно, никаких следов вчерашнего укуса.  
– Оба теперь хороши, – подмигнул ему Митчелл. – Ты в душ?  
– Что? – растерялся Андерс.  
– Ты до сих пор стоишь передо мной без штанов. Либо ты собрался в душ, либо жена твоего брата хочет тебя пристрелить потому, что ты не проявил к ней интереса, а вовсе не потому, что ты стал оборотнем, – Митчелл поднял одну бровь.  
Андерс непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Ты гей? – в лоб спросил Митчелл.  
Андерс чертыхнулся, стащил с себя рубашку, носки и сердито уставился на Митчелла:  
– Где душ?  
Митчелл не торопился с ответом. Окинул Андерса оценивающим взглядом с головы до пяток, хмыкнул:  
– Невысок, но сложен недурно. Разве ты не рад, идиот, что это вот все, – он обвел Андерса руками, – теперь будет стареть раз в пять медленнее, чем у твоих братьев? А старческие болезни тебе вообще больше не грозят? Прикинь, сколько девок ты еще перетрахаешь!  
– А сколько перетрахал ты? – вдруг спросил Андерс.  
Митчелл зло чертыхнулся сквозь зубы.  
– Что, не встает? – насмешливо поддел Андерс. – Сто семнадцать лет – все-таки не шутка?  
Митчелл вскочил и впился в Андерса почерневшими глазами.  
– Сейчас у меня на тебя встанет, понял?  
– Типа, грозишь, что ты меня трахнешь? – недоверчиво прищурился Андерс.  
– Нет, – нехорошо улыбнулся Митчелл. – Я тебе расскажу, как обычно выглядит мой секс. Мне нравится девушка. Мы встречаемся. Я укладываю ее в постель, – с каждой фразой он надвигался на Андерса все ближе. – Я ласкаю ее. Девушке нравится. Я возбуждаюсь все сильнее, – Митчелл схватил Андерса за плечи. – И когда дело доходит до главного, в ней оказывается не только то, чего она ожидала, но еще и зубы в шее…  
– В меня ты тоже хочешь запустить зубы? – кротко уточнил Андерс. – Или у тебя ко мне еще и сексуальный интерес, а не только гастрономический?  
– Почему у меня такое ощущение, что ты меня провоцируешь? – Митчелл оттолкнул Андерса от себя.  
– Вообще-то, я никогда не мечтал, чтобы из меня выпили кровь, – поежился Андерс.  
– Об укусе оборотня ты тоже никогда не мечтал. И вообще, я не о том… – поморщился Митчелл и потер виски.  
– Разве у вампира может болеть голова? – удивился Андерс.  
– Рядом с тобой она заболит у кого угодно, – недовольно сказал Митчелл. – У тебя вообще какие отношения с родственниками были?  
– А что? – насторожился Андерс.  
– Сдается мне, что тебя и без всяких укусов давно уже мечтали прикончить. Я бы, во всяком случае, точно мечтал, будь ты моим братом.  
– И именно поэтому ты предлагаешь мне стать твоим соседом? – хмыкнул Андерс.  
– Душ там, – махнул рукой Митчелл, не удосужившись ответить на вопрос.  
Отвечать не хотелось, потому что ответа он не знал. Андерс, безусловно, был именно тем человеком, который ухитряется раздражать всех вокруг себя. Кроме того, он наверняка нравился женщинам, и это тоже раздражало Митчелла – он и сам привык нравиться. Так почему бы не предоставить этого горе-рекламщика его судьбе? Теперь, когда первый порыв спасти собрата по сверхъестественному миру уже угас, а знакомство состоялось и восторга не вызвало? Митчелл не мог сам себе ответить, почему. Знал только, что не отпустит Андерса, каким бы раздражающим тот ни был.  
В этих размышлениях Митчелл прикончил третью чашку кофе и не заметил, как Андерс возник на пороге кухни за его спиной.  
– Кхм.  
Митчелл дернулся, чуть не вылив остатки кофейной гущи на себя, и пробормотал:  
– Чертов волчара.  
– Я бы попросил… – возмущенно начал Андерс, но тут же осекся.  
– Вот и не проси, – буркнул Митчелл.  
Повернувшись, он обнаружил, что Андерс при полном параде – в костюме, правда, без галстука. Сильно портила картину только залитая кровью штанина.  
– Спасибо за ночлег, кофе и душ, но… – Андерс сдулся. – В общем, оставаться в Окленде мне небезопасно. Меня вычислят на раз, а заодно и ты пострадаешь ни за что.  
– Значит, ты не останешься в Окленде, – беззаботно ответил Митчелл, подходя к мойке и ставя в нее чашку.  
– Что? – не понял Андерс.  
– А ты думал, я позволю тебе, такому красивому, уйти? Особенно теперь, когда ты знаешь про меня?  
– А, ну тоже вариант, – почему-то облегченно сказал Андерс, расстегнул рубашку еще на две пуговицы и оттянул воротник в сторону. – Так тебе удобно будет?  
Митчелл молча протиснулся мимо него в коридор, подошел к входной двери, запер ее, сунул ключ в карман и пошел в комнату. Андерс задумчиво стоял с расхристанным воротом и трогал чисто вымытую шею. Он, конечно, мог сейчас воспользоваться новообретенной силой, вырвать дверь с мясом и уйти, но это было как-то невежливо. Подумав немного, он прошел в комнату вслед за Митчеллом. Тот сидел за ноутбуком и быстро стучал по кнопкам.  
– Слушай, ну я не знаю, может, у вас это… по половому признаку?  
– Что? – Митчелл чуть не уронил ноутбук.  
– Ну, в смысле… – Андерс чуть смутился. – Ты парень, я парень… может, тебе девушки нужны? А меня может укусить только женщина-вампир?  
Митчелл расхохотался так, что люстра жалобно зазвенела.  
– Слушай, – сказал он, отсмеявшись и вытирая слезы, – это все новозеландцы такие приколисты? Или все охотники на оборотней? Или это мне персонально с тобой так повезло?  
– Я, в отличие от тебя, ничего не знаю о вампирах, – недовольно пробубнил Андерс, уже понимая, что сел в лужу.  
– Во-первых, никакого полового признака в питании у нас нет, – сказал Митчелл, вставая с дивана и подходя к Андерсу вплотную. – А во-вторых, даже если бы он и был, мне бы это не помешало.  
Он протянул руки и принялся застегивать пуговицы на рубашке Андерса.  
– Что? – уточнил Андерс севшим голосом.  
– За сто семнадцать лет понимаешь, что жизнь, вернее, существование вампира, хоть и наполнено постоянным риском смерти, но чертовски скучно и уныло в плане развлечений. За сто лет многое приедается… и многое становится приемлемым.  
Митчелл поправил воротник Андерса и сел обратно на диван.  
– И ты бы мог… меня…  
– Укусить? – взгляд Митчелла был все еще насмешливым. – Запросто. Но мне это не нужно.  
– А… что тебе нужно? Может… не укусить?  
Такого косноязычия за собой Андерс давно не припоминал, но взгляд Митчелла страшно отвлекал и заставлял нести чушь.  
– Может, ты решил, что можешь оставить меня в качестве…  
Митчелл снова встал, уже сердито хмуря брови, подошел к Андерсу, схватил его за лицо и поцеловал. Андерс перепуганно замер, ожидая, что в него вот-вот вонзятся острейшие клыки, но ничего не происходило. Это был просто поцелуй. То есть это, конечно, был не просто поцелуй. Во-первых, его целовал парень. Во-вторых, он даже не спросил, согласен ли Андерс, нравится ли ему. В-третьих… противно не было. Андерс почему-то думал, что от вампиров пахнет тленом или чем-то таким, но от Митчелла пахло дезодорантом и туалетной водой. Только руки, уже скользнувшие по плечам Андерса, были куда холоднее, чем он привык. Обычный парень. И даже это тоже не было противно.  
– Жизнь кончена? – саркастически ухмыльнулся Митчелл.  
Андерс непроизвольно зло оскалился и сам почувствовал, что уши удлиняются, а из пальцев лезут острые когти.  
– Ух ты, – восхитился Митчелл. – Ты в курсе, что можешь в обращенном виде порвать меня на тряпки за несколько секунд?  
– И на хрена тебе такой сосед? – заорал совершенно сбитый с толку Андерс.  
– Почему-то мне кажется, что ты не захочешь рвать меня на тряпки, – Митчелл одарил его совершенно похабной улыбкой. – Вампиры, знаешь ли, умеют очаровывать и приманивать. Вот, думаю на тебе потренироваться. Тихо, тихо, не дергайся. Я же понимаю, что в полнолуние могу быть наказан за такое.  
– Слушай, я не хочу причинить тебе вред, но это не значит, что ты можешь…  
– Я много чего могу, – перебил Митчелл, совершенно не собираясь выслушивать чужие душевные терзания. – А теперь заткнись, а то я никогда не найду, что ищу.  
– А что ты ищешь?  
– Не что, а кого. Мне нужен выход на специалиста по фальшивым документам.  
– И ты их, конечно, вот так запросто найдешь… – скептически начал Андерс, но наткнулся на взгляд Мичелла и замолчал.  
– Найду, – спокойно ответил Митчелл.  
– Зачем тебе это?  
– У меня с другими вампирами немалые терки, да и тебя, как я понимаю, с распростертыми объятиями клыкастое сообщество вряд ли примет, учитывая твое прошлое. А значит, нам надо отсюда линять.  
– Мне надо линять, – уточнил Андерс. – Ты-то можешь остаться.  
– Ну да, – насмешливо кивнул Митчелл. – А ты за первым же углом пульку себе в лоб – бынц! Не-е-ет, так просто не отделаешься. Будешь жить. Долго и… ну не знаю, это от тебя уже зависит.  
– И куда мы собираемся? – Андерс, смирившись, сел рядом.  
Митчелл одарил его выразительным взглядом и пересел на кресло.  
– Ничего не скажу, пока не прибудем в место назначения.  
– А вывозить ты меня как будешь? – взорвался Андерс. – В чемодане?  
– Ладно, пока не прибудем в место отправления. У тебя деньги есть?  
– Могу снять со счетов агентства, – Андерс был сбит с толку резкими поворотами беседы.  
– Перекрыты твои счета уже, если твои братцы и правда настолько энергичны, как ты рассказываешь. Наличные?  
– Есть в сейфе у меня дома.  
– Тебе дома сейчас появляться нельзя.  
– Можно попросить мою секретаршу.  
– А она не из охотников?  
– Нет, она вообще ничего не знает.  
– А если ее у тебя дома встретят твои родственники?  
– О, это нормально.  
– Что именно нормально?  
– Все нормально. У братьев есть ключи от моего дома, и они могут туда зайти, когда захотят. У Дон тоже есть ключи, потому что ей регулярно приходится за чем-нибудь туда мотаться. Даже если она их встретит, это будет не первая их встреча в моей квартире.  
– Она не твоя любовница?  
– Нет, – испуганно взмахнул руками Андерс.  
– Это хорошо. Когда человек выгребает наличку из дома, да еще чужими руками, ясно, что он собирается делать ноги. Женщины такого не прощают, сдаст тебя за милую душу.  
– Да не любовница она мне!  
– Все равно сдаст. Думаешь, ее не заинтересует, зачем тебе деньги из сейфа?  
– А, – беззаботно махнул рукой Андерс. – Скажу, что намечается контракт, но нужны деньги на подмаз, чтобы он достался нам.  
– И она вот так поверит?  
– А что? – искренне изумился Андерс. – Я не первый раз так делаю.  
– Братья тоже поверят?  
– А братьям она не скажет. Она знает, как они к этому относятся. Особенно Майк. У него просто пунктик по части законности.  
– Надеюсь, у секретарши такого пунктика нет?  
– С таким пунктиком она бы долго у меня не проработала, – усмехнулся Андерс. – Не переживай, она придумает, что им сказать.  
– Отлично. Налаживай свою Деми…  
– Дон.  
– Неважно. Налаживай ее за деньгами, навешай ей лапши на уши, только не договаривайся о встрече. Скажи, что наберешь ей позже и скажешь, где вы можете пересечься.  
– Не учи ученого, – презрительно хмыкнул Андерс, доставая телефон.  
– Что, случалось уже шифроваться?  
– Ага, – рассеянно отозвался Андерс. – От недовольных мужей и женихов.  
– Чьих? – не понял Митчелл.  
– Женских, – неподдельно удивился Андерс. – Все же симпатичные женщины, как правило, уже имеют кого-то под боком. И эти кто-то иногда бывают сильно недовольны.  
– Да ты ходок, – усмехнулся Митчелл.  
– Был, – мрачно поправил его Андерс.  
– И есть, – не согласился Митчелл. – Тебе волчья составляющая такого шарма прибавит – отбоя от баб знать не будешь.  
– Господи, куда уж еще больше, мне тогда и правда только застрелиться останется… Дон? Ты одна? Что? Те клиенты? Да и хрен с ними, что не дождались. Из моих никто не заходил? Майк звонил? Что ты ему сказала? Вот и умница. Слушай, Дон, мне нужна твоя помощь…  
Митчелл с удовольствием слушал, как Андерс обрабатывает секретаршу. Когда тот закончил разговор, Митчелл с сомнением протянул:  
– И она не твоя любовница?  
– Ты сдурел – трахать такой ценный кадр? – Андерс искренне возмутился.  
– А она в тебя, случаем, не влюблена?  
– Нет, слава Богу. Они с моим братцем глазки друг другу все пытаются строить.  
– А как же жена?  
– Это другой брат, – пояснил Андерс. – Тай. И есть еще Эксл, он самый младший.  
– Но тоже уже в деле?  
– А то. Мечом орудует – будь здоров.  
Митчелл содрогнулся.  
– Ладно. Я тоже кое-что нарыл. Сейчас съезжу кое-куда, потом забегу в магазин за жрачкой. Тебя можно оставить тут одного?  
– Ну, если не боишься, что сюда сбежится все женское население квартала… – самодовольно хохотнул Андерс.  
– Слушай, любвеобильный ты мой, – Митчелл аккуратно встряхнул его за грудки. – Ты будешь сидеть тут тихо, и носа никуда не высунешь. Иначе подставишь и меня тоже. Ясно? Отдай телефон.  
– Чего? – возмутился Андерс.  
– А то ты вздумаешь позвонить Дон и договориться о встрече без моего контроля.  
– Ты мне что – мамочка?  
– Я тебе – тот, кто спасает твою волчью шкуру. Дай сюда. Деньги заберешь, когда мы уже поедем. И, кстати, не забудь сказать ей «спасибо». Она тебе тоже жизнь спасает, хоть и не знает об этом.  
– Похоже, выживание для тебя – это привычный образ жизни, – Андерс посерьезнел.  
– Именно. Иначе я бы не протянул сто семнадцать лет. Учись – может, и ты протянешь столько же. Да, кстати, сколько в тебе дюймов? Тебе же новые штаны нужны.  
– Футов! – рявкнул Андерс, который терпеть не мог намеки на свой небольшой рост.  
– Ладно, я на глаз примерно уже прикинул.  
Митчелл усмехнулся, махнул рукой и скрылся за дверью. Андерс услышал, как в замке заворочался ключ. Можно было, конечно, все-таки поступить по кодексу… но Андерсу за последние двенадцать часов стало куда меньше дела до кодекса, чем до собственной жизни. Он прошел в комнату, нарыл на полках какой-то детектив и завалился на диван с книжкой.  
* * *  
– Охотники! – рявкнул кто-то прямо в ухо.  
Андерс дернулся, свалив книжку, которая упала ему на лицо, когда он задремал. Не успев даже открыть глаза, он вскочил с дивана и немедленно врезался макушкой во что-то мягкое.  
– Уф… – выдохнуло мягкое, и Андерс, наконец, опознал голос.  
– Твою ж мать, – зашипел он, яростно протирая кулаком глаза.  
К тому моменту, как он смог их разлепить, Митчелл уже перестал охать, но все еще держался за живот.  
– У Майка, значит, арбалет, у Эксла – меч… Кажется, я догадываюсь, как убивал оборотней ты. Головой. Мозгов в ней, правда, не густо, но бьет наповал.  
– У Майка пистолет. А я вообще оборотней не убивал, – неожиданно для себя признался Андерс.  
– Ни разу? – Митчелл замер.  
– Не-а. У меня их подманивать хорошо получалось.  
– Ну ты даешь, – Митчелл натянуто рассмеялся. – Знаешь, меня, честно говоря, корежит от всех этих разговоров об охоте, так что давай лучше сменим тему.  
– Если ты действительно намерен защитить меня от моих братьев, тебе лучше знать, – заметил Андерс. – У меня есть информация, у тебя – умение выживать. Я не знаю, как информацию применить, а ты не знаешь, как лучше спастись от моих родственников. Тебе не кажется, что лучше бы нам было как раз обсудить это все?  
– Хорошо, – Митчелл зашвырнул пару пакетов в кухню и сел с мученическим видом на диван рядом с Андерсом. – Итак, как охотники убивают оборотней?  
– По-разному. Из арбалета оборотня не убьешь, но можно здорово ослабить. Стрелы разрывают мышцы сильнее, чем пули, и их трудно вытащить сразу. Обычно оборотни их просто обламывают, но пока стрела торчит в ране – оборотень не может начать исцеляться. Если смазать стрелу аконитом – можно и убить. Потому что оборотню потребуется точно такой же аконит для исцеления, а его до хрена разных видов. Но стрелы чаще используют без отравы, чтобы поймать, а не убить. Убивать проще из пистолета, аконитовыми пулями – и дальность, и прицельность стрельбы куда выше. Некоторые по старинке используют мечи.  
– Голову отрубают?  
– Надежнее разрубить оборотня пополам. Но голову тоже можно, – спокойно пояснил Андерс.  
– Ты сам-то хоть понимаешь, что все это теперь относится к тебе с противоположной стороны?  
– Поверь, я это более чем понимаю, – невесело усмехнулся Андерс.  
– А тот братец, что мутит с твоей секретаршей, – вспомнил Митчелл. – Он как убивает оборотней?  
– Он как раз из арбалета, он редко убивает.  
– Что ж вы за убивцы такие, если никто убивать не хочет? – изумился Митчелл.  
– Достаточно одного Майка с его пистолетом, уж поверь, – поморщился Андерс. – И Эксла на подхвате. Олаф обычно вычисляет местонахождение стаи…  
– Олаф – это ваш кузен?  
– Ну, двоюродный дядя, вообще-то… но да, мы его считаем кузеном. Он друид и разбирается в волчьих и оборотничьих повадках. Мы выходим на поиски, я подманиваю оборотней…  
– Как? – с любопытством перебил Митчелл.  
– Голосом. У меня получается здорово имитировать их вой, никто не знает, почему.  
– Теперь у тебя еще лучше получится.  
– Теперь мне лучше рот вообще на замке держать.  
– А ты умеешь? – расхохотался Митчелл.  
– Нет, – вздохнул Андерс. – Я подманиваю оборотней, Тай с арбалетом их обезвреживает. А Майк действует, только если есть такая необходимость.  
– То есть если оборотень продолжает сопротивляться?  
– Нет, если оборотень нарушил кодекс.  
– Что за кодекс?  
– Кодекс охотников. «Мы охотимся на тех, кто охотится на нас». Если оборотень напал на кого-то первым – охотники отправляются разбираться.  
– Разбираться – это убивать?  
– Ну да, наказание только одно, без суда и следствия.  
– А если оборотни сами ни на кого не нападают?  
– Тогда охотники их не убивают, но время от времени… проводят профилактические беседы.  
– В общем, оборотни – что-то вроде евреев во время Второй Мировой? – поморщился Митчелл.  
– Поправочка: евреи по своим силам и возможностям ничем не отличались от других людей. Оборотни от нас… кхм. Мы же от людей отличаемся как небо и земля. Надеюсь, это тебе объяснять не надо? – голос Андерса стал каким-то мурлыкающим.  
– Ты чего это? – с подозрением покосился на него Митчелл.  
– Вампиры не единственные, кто умеет очаровывать. У оборотней есть свои примочки. На женщин действуют безотказно.  
– Да, тот мудак, которого ты назвал альфой, что-то говорил такое про волчье обаяние…  
– На меня бабы и так гроздьями вешались, – бесцеремонно перебил Андерс.  
Митчелл скептически поднял одну бровь.  
– Вешались, уж поверь. И мне очень интересно, что же будет теперь, – Андерс совершенно по-кошачьи потянулся.  
– А оборотни только в волков превращаются? – неожиданно для себя ляпнул Митчелл.  
– А в кого еще? – удивился Андерс. – Если это именно оборотень – то в волка.  
– Просто ты сейчас больше кота напоминаешь, – озадаченно признался Митчелл. – Волком я тебя как-то не представляю.  
– У тебя, видимо, очень бедное воображение. То, что бабы с меня млеют, тебе тоже кажется сомнительным. И уж наверняка ты представить себе не можешь, что я собираюсь сделать…  
Ладони Андерса скользнули по коленям Митчелла. Тот нервно сглотнул, не в силах перестать пялиться на выразительный рот, который, кажется, говорил что-то исключительно непристойное, но никакого желания останавливать его у Митчелла не возникало. Опомнился Митчелл только тогда, когда почувствовал, что во рту удлиняются клыки. Вернее, Андерс сам прервал поцелуй и сердито оттолкнул его:  
– Черт, с тобой такие эксперименты опасны! Оборотни хотя бы живые, а становиться ходячим мертвецом…  
Митчелл молча поймал его за руки, дернул на себя и поцеловал снова. Андерс заткнулся немедленно и охотно ответил. Митчелл с тревогой прислушивался к себе. Клыки больше не лезли.  
– Так, – сказал он решительно, оторвавшись от Андерса. – Я понял. Если еще раз попробуешь это сделать – будешь вынужден лично экспериментально узнать, может ли оборотень стать вампиром.  
– Не понял, – Андерс озадаченно потер губы.  
– Ты и правда словно гипнотизируешь, – признался Митчелл. – И я не управляю собой. Поэтому целоваться лучше без всех этих магических хреновин. Пообещай, что не будешь больше пытаться меня очаровывать. И я тебя не буду. Потому что ты тогда тоже собой управлять не будешь, и можешь такого наворотить… Ну что, обещаешь целоваться по-честному?  
Андерс покосился на протянутую руку и осторожно спросил:  
– А нам вообще обязательно целоваться?  
– А тебе не понравилось? – прищурился Митчелл.  
– А сколько баб ты убил, которые с тобой по-честному целовались?  
– С тобой клыки не лезут, – признался Митчелл.  
– Да ладно, – лицо Андерса забавно вытянулось.  
Митчелл не стал спорить. Просто опять притянул оборотня к себе. Спустя полминуты Андерс бешено заколотил по его спине, пытаясь вырваться. Митчелл не отпустил, лишь оторвался на несколько секунд, позволяя вдохнуть воздуха. Андерс с трудом отдышался, ошалело взглянул на вампира, зажмурился и сам потянулся к нему.  
– Я такой страшный? – выдохнул Митчелл во время следующей паузы.  
– С хуя ли? – не похабничать Андерс, видимо, не мог генетически.  
– А чего ты глаза закрыл?  
– А ты всегда с открытыми целуешься?  
– Ты и трахаться собираешься вслепую?  
– Трахаться? – Андерс вздрогнул и все-таки вырвался. – С тобой?  
– Нет, с кенгуру!  
– Кенгуру в Австралии! – неожиданно обиделся за родину Андерс.  
– Значит, с киви!  
Андерс совершенно потерял нить разговора и лишь растерянно хлопал глазами.  
– Очнись! – Митчелл пощелкал пальцами перед его лицом.  
– Зачем мне с тобой трахаться? – немедленно ухватил быка за рога Андерс.  
– А у тебя есть теперь кто-то еще? – сочувственно спросил Митчелл.  
– Да любая баба…  
– Любая баба для тебя сейчас опасна. Ты же понятия не имеешь, кто тебя может сдать братцам. Может, они уже везде развесили объявления, что ты опасный псих.  
– Хорошо, я потерплю до… куда ты там собираешься ехать?  
– Не дотерпишь, – Митчелл ухмыльнулся, начисто проигнорировав вопрос. – Ты, похоже, и человеком-то терпежу не знал, а теперь… Хочется ведь, а?  
– Да я никогда с мужиками дела не имел! – голос Андерса, и так высокий, сорвался совсем в фальцет.  
– Я имел, – Митчелл успокаивающе погладил его по плечу. – И мне все равно, где быть.  
– Ты к своему Джорджу тоже приставал? – изумился Андерс. – Или конкретно на меня так запал?  
– Запал, – не стал врать Митчелл.  
– Потому что я теперь оборотень? Я, конечно, понимал, что вся моя жизнь изменится, но таких последствий…  
– Потому что ты ужасно забавный придурок, – Митчелл потянул с плеч куртку. – И с тобой не скучно.  
– Ты з-зачем раз-здеваешься? – Андерс вдруг начал заикаться.  
– Хоть посмотришь, от чего хочешь отказаться, – Митчелл снял и рубашку, отшвырнув ее на пол. – Не нравлюсь?  
Глаза его манили, притягивали магнитами.  
– Ты обещал… – деревянными губами напомнил Андерс, неосознанно нашаривая пуговицы на рубашке. – Обещал, что тоже… не будешь… ну…  
Он замолчал и озадаченно уставился на свой голый живот.  
– Я выполняю обещания, – усмехнулся Митчелл. – Никакого читерства, никакой магии. Все еще думаешь, я на тебя как-то воздействую?  
Андерс задумчиво провел рукой по его груди.  
– Не знаю, – признался он.  
– Это обычное человеческое обаяние, а не вампирские примочки. Проверим, насколько сильно оно на тебя действует? Я не буду удерживать силой, можешь остановиться в любой момент.  
– Попробовал бы ты удержать силой, – в глазах Андерса сверкнул азарт, и он потянулся к ремню на джинсах Митчелла. – У меня ее, силы-то, теперь не меньше, чем у тебя.  
– И мужской тоже? – подначил его вампир.  
Андерс молча впился ему в губы и повалил на диван.  
* * *  
– Как ты? – осторожно поинтересовался Митчелл, когда Андерс свалился рядом, пытаясь заново научиться дышать.  
– Жив вроде, – прохрипел тот. – Ты заездить можешь круче любой бабы.  
– Это вот сейчас, типа, комплимент был? – поморщился Митчелл.  
– А они тебе нужны?  
– Хоть бы спасибо сказал.  
– Пожалуйста, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Андерс. – И только попробуй сделать вид, что сам остался недоволен.  
Митчелл вздохнул:  
– Вообще-то, собирался, а то ты так пыжишься от гордости…  
– Конечно! – возмутился Андерс. – У меня, по идее, вообще не должно было на мужика встать. Но ведь встало же!  
– Ладно, а теперь я похвалюсь. Я достал тебе документы. Вернее, заказал, готовы будут через два дня. Это, конечно, фигня по сравнению с твоими сексуальными подвигами…  
– И как меня теперь зовут?  
– Густав Свенссон, – с удовольствием ответил Митчелл, наблюдая за забавными метаморфозами физиономии Андерса. – Вполне потянешь на скандинава. Язык знаешь?  
– Шведский? Могу сказать «Икеа».  
– Норвежский. Неважно. Вряд ли в Новой Зеландии так много норвежцев…  
– Моя семья, – перебил его Андерс с нехорошей улыбкой.  
– Что – твоя семья?  
– Мы уже несколько поколений живем в Новой Зеландии, но, вообще-то, Джонсоны родом из Норвегии.  
Митчелл глупо открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что сказать.  
– Так ты и правда знаешь норвежский? – спросил он первое, что пришло в голову.  
– Я – нет. Олаф знает. Какая разница? Если они нас поймают в аэропорту, то узнают меня в лицо, а не по чистейшему норвежскому выговору.  
– Поэтому мы не поедем в аэропорт, – Митчелл подпер рукой голову и провел пальцем по груди Андерса. – Мы отправимся морем.  
– Куда?  
– Для начала – на Мадагаскар.  
– А оттуда?  
– А оттуда – узнаешь, когда попадем туда, – Митчелл ласково щелкнул Андерса по носу. – Пойдем уже, сбацаем что-нибудь пожрать. Зря я, что ли, в магазин мотался?  
– Надеюсь, ты купил все готовое?  
– Нет, но у нас есть микроволновка.  
– У нас?  
– А ты все еще не смирился с тем, что живешь со мной?  
– Ты, конечно, довольно странная стая, – усмехнулся Андерс. – Но, кажется, я начинаю привыкать.  
Дорогу Андерс запомнил смутно. В порт они неслись гоночным болидом. Свидание с Дон заняло ровно пять секунд: «привет, Дон» Андерс еще успел сказать, высовывая в окно руку и забирая пакет с деньгами, на «спасибо» Митчелл, сидевший за рулем в кепке и темных очках, взревел двигателем, а «пока, Дон» пришлось кричать уже из окна, стремительно удаляясь прочь. На лайнере его в основном тошнило, и протошнило почти всю дорогу до Мадагаскара. После плавания по океану самолет показался спасением, но вскоре голова пошла кругом уже от смены часовых поясов. Перелет во Францию Андерс тупо проспал, приходя в себя от качки, а едва почувствовал прилив сил и энергии, как его уже запихивали на рейс до Нью-Йорка.  
– Большое Яблоко? – обрадовался Андерс.  
– Щас, ага, – хмыкнул Митчелл. – У нас еще по Штатам дорога неблизкая.  
Дальше Андерс чувствовал себя наполовину впавшим в анабиоз. Он послушно летел, вернее, сидел в кресле, потом шел, потом ехал, потом опять летел, потом садился в поезд, в автобус… Митчелл почти не трогал его – он либо сверялся с картами и часами, либо висел на телефоне, то и дело меняя сим-карты и выискивая места в отелях.  
Выйдя из очередного автобуса, Андерс привычно уже посмотрел на Митчелла, готовясь следовать за ним в очередном неизвестном направлении, но Митчелл ткнул его в бок и указал на светящуюся вывеску.  
– Мотель, – на автомате озвучил Андерс. – Мы здесь ночуем?  
– Мы здесь живем. Пока, – неуверенно повел плечами Митчелл.  
– А где мы? – вдруг опомнился Андерс.  
Митчелл захохотал, согнувшись и хлопая себя по коленкам.  
– Слушай, а это идея! Не сообщать тебе, где мы – так будет еще безопаснее.  
– Завез в какую-то глухомань, – обиженно буркнул Андерс.  
– Не обижайся. Завтра все расскажу, у меня у самого уже голова кругом, мы шарик почти весь обогнули.  
Остатками разума Андерс все-таки осилил последнюю фразу и уточнил:  
– Так мы на западном побережье?  
– Да. Мы, правда, не на побережье, но определенно на Западе. Это Калифорния.  
– Малибу? – Андерс немедленно оживился. – Голливуд? Лос-Анджелес?  
Митчелл жалостливо погладил его по голове.  
– Перегрелся, видать. Или слишком много часовых поясов пересек. Мне только в Голливуд и ехать, ага. И тебе тоже.  
– А что? – возмутился Андерс. – Прятаться надо на видном месте.  
– Ну, если бы Дон для тебя ограбила банк – можно было бы и в Голливуд. А она всего лишь забрала твою заначку из дома. Так что – Бикон-Хиллс, друг мой.  
– Господи, это еще что за дыра?  
– Как ты невежливо отзываешься о нашем новом доме. В этой, как ты выразился, дыре есть вполне современная больница. Я, знаешь ли, во многом человек, вернее, вампир привычки. Пойду работать санитаром, не впервой уже. Место тихое, неприметное…  
– Место санитара в больнице или этот занюханный городишко? Как ты его вообще выбрал?  
– Пальцем в карту ткнул, – усмехнулся Митчелл.  
– Ну а если серьезно?  
– Поверь, я серьезен как никогда. А еще тут совершенно точно нет вампиров.  
– А охотников на оборотней?  
– Узнаем, – неопределенно пожал плечами Митчелл. – В конце концов, если ты не нарушаешь кодекс, они тебя не тронут, верно? А о том, что ты по их идиотским правилам должен был красиво лежать в гробу с пулей в башке, они не знают.  
– Я по-прежнему Густав Свенссон? – кисло осведомился Андерс.  
– Нет. Ты снова Андерс Джонсон. Густав нам был нужен только чтобы спокойно сюда доехать. Я, кстати, тоже не Митчеллом ехал. Да и в Окленде жил под другим именем.  
– А Митчелл – это твое настоящее имя?  
– Митчелл – это моя настоящая фамилия. А зовут меня Джон. Но я больше привык отзываться на фамилию.  
– Что ж ты незнакомцу настоящим именем представился, если жил под другим? Это такой ты спец в конспирации? – возмутился Андерс.  
– Если бы мне понадобилось скрыться от тебя – я бы скрылся, – махнул рукой Митчелл. – Ты бы думал, что ищешь парня по имени Митчелл, а на самом деле искал бы Джона с совсем другими документами.  
Андерс посопел немного, но не нашел, к чему еще придраться.  
– Ну что, вопросы кончились? – усмехнулся Митчелл. – Пошли заселяться?  
Сонная неповоротливая женщина оформила их в номер на двоих с одной кроватью без каких-либо вопросов, лишь слегка удивилась, что парни решили задержаться в городе на неопределенно долгий срок. Видимо, с достопримечательностями в Бикон-Хиллс было негусто. Зато были работающие допоздна кафе.  
– А мне что делать? – неожиданно спросил Андерс, войдя в номер и бросив вещи на кровать.  
– Можешь посмотреть телевизор, – пожал плечами Митчелл. – Или сходить в душ. Если есть не хочешь, конечно. Я планировал куда-нибудь выбраться поужинать.  
– Да нет, я не о том, – Андерс неловко потоптался на месте. – Ты собираешься устраиваться на работу в больницу. А мне-то что делать? В таких городках не работающий нигде чужак привлекает слишком много внимания.  
– Подумаем, – пожал плечами Митчелл. – Что ты вообще умеешь делать?  
– Языком молоть, – неожиданно устало ответил Андерс и сел на кровать. – Что ты хочешь услышать? Физическим трудом я никогда не занимался, всегда работал в рекламе. Но эта сфера, как я понимаю, для меня теперь закрыта навсегда.  
– Можешь пойти в таксисты, – предложил Митчелл. – Хотя в таком небольшом городе вряд ли это сильно востребованная профессия. Идти вместе со мной в санитары не предлагаю – больно у тебя ручки белые для такого занятия, да и не стоит складывать все яйца в одну корзину.  
Андерс недовольно посмотрел на свои руки.  
– Да, да, – кивнул Митчелл. – Ни к швабре, ни к лопате ты не привык. Может, сможешь устроиться учителем?  
– Я научу, да, – саркастически ухмыльнулся Андерс. – Скоро все школьники будут профессионально пить пиво и снимать телок.  
– Мда, – поморщился Митчелл. – Ладно, не парься пока. Денег ты отложил неплохо, хватит на некоторое время, если без шика – а шиковать нам сейчас так и так нельзя. Я работать пойду, какая-никакая, но зарплата. И для тебя что-нибудь придумаем, не переживай. Осмотримся – и найдем. Так ты идешь в душ? Или мы идем есть?  
– Есть хочу, – решился Андерс.  
– Пошли. Ознакомимся с местной кухней.  
* * *  
Кафе было средней руки, но чистеньким. Митчелл сразу же оценил довольно потрепанные занавески на окнах, почему-то подумал о несостоявшейся поездке в Бразилию и мысленно вздохнул: «Да, это не Рио-де-Жанейро». Андерс же первым делом повел носом в сторону кухни.  
– Тараканов вынюхиваешь? – поинтересовался Митчелл, падая на ближайший диванчик и бросая кепку рядом с собой.  
– Не сомневаюсь, что их тут нет, – небрежно махнул рукой Андерс. – Пытаюсь понять, какой кофе тут подают.  
– Растворимый, – Митчелл ухмыльнулся самой зловещей ухмылкой, на которую только был способен без клыков.  
– Нет, – неожиданно серьезно отозвался Андерс, – явственно чую молотый, и вроде даже не пережженный. Пожалуй, я рискну попробовать местный напиток богов.  
– А поесть?  
Тут к ним подошла официантка, и парни углубились в обсуждение заказа. Когда она ушла, засунув блокнот в карман фартука, Андерс наклонился через стол ближе к Митчеллу:  
– Ты сказал, что собираешься устраиваться санитаром в больницу…  
– Поправочка, – перебил его Митчелл, подняв палец. – Я уже устроился.  
– Когда? – обалдел Андерс.  
– Связался с ними по электронке и узнал про вакансии.  
– Такое впечатление, что на должность санитара надо проходить собеседование, – покачал головой Андерс.  
– Нет, зато санитарам в любой больнице страшно рады, их вечно не хватает. Особенно белых, грамотных и добросовестных.  
– А грамотных зачем? – заинтересовался Андерс.  
– Затем, что иной уборщик способен запросто повыдергивать шваброй половину проводов, без которых пациент окочурится за милую душу, и даже не заметить этого. Я, во-первых, очень аккуратен, а во-вторых, уже неплохо секу, что почем, и когда надо срочно звать сестер.  
– Слушай, – оживился Андерс, – а как же пропуск?  
– Что – пропуск?  
– Тебя же сфотографировать должны будут.  
– Отмазка на все случаи жизни: совершенно не выдерживаю вспышку, аллергия, извините, вот фото, есть с собой, видите – я, собственной персоной, давайте обойдемся без приступа слепоты и эпилептических припадков?  
Митчелл улыбнулся так смущенно и обаятельно, что Андерс тихонько зааплодировал. Если бы он уже не решил для себя, что в любом случае надолго останется с этим столетним кровососом, то сейчас бы у него были все шансы влюбиться и принять то же самое решение заново.  
– Прямо Лоуренс Оливье, – поддел он Митчелла.  
Митчелл сверкнул глазами так, что Андерс даже испугался – не видел ли кто?  
– Ты чего? – сердито прошипел он. – Глазами зачем так делаешь?  
– Вампирская магия, – поднял одну бровь Митчелл. – Которую я обещал к тебе не применять, но которая может здорово сработать с официанткой. Она только что выглянула из кухни и посмотрела на нас. Не вертись.  
Андерс, и правда собиравшийся оглянуться, мужественным усилием воли остановил поворот головы.  
– Ну отлично, – снова зашипел он, – и как мы будем расхлебывать последствия этой твоей магии, когда обнаружим, что мадам имеет намерения в направлении твоих штанов?  
Он, не утерпев, все-таки обернулся и тоже перехватил взгляд официантки. Андерс сердито уставился на нее в ответ, с досадой понимая, что сверкнуть глазами так же эффектно, как Митчеллу, ему ни фига не светит. К его изумлению, официантка сначала побледнела, потом пошла красными пятнами, а потом в один прыжок скрылась на кухне.  
Когда озадаченный Андерс перевел взгляд на Митчелла, тот давился смехом.  
– Поздравляю, чувак, – совершенно искренне пропыхтел он. – Сдается мне, нам в основном придется расхлебывать последствия твоей магии, а не моей.  
– Какого черта? – не понял Андерс.  
– Готов поставить левый верхний клык – она на тебя запала.  
– Побереги зубы, ее наверняка сейчас тошнит где-нибудь в подсобке.  
Неожиданно Митчелл откинулся на спинку диванчика и широко улыбнулся. Андерс не успел ничего спросить, как та самая официантка, слегка налегая грудью на его плечо, принялась расставлять тарелки.  
– Приятного аппетита, – певуче протянула она и улыбнулась Андерсу, с явной неохотой отлипая грудью от плеча.  
Андерс буркнул в ответ что-то невнятное и накинулся на еду. Оказывается, он и не подозревал, насколько проголодался.  
– Куда нам столько? – тем не менее, поинтересовался он, сосчитав тарелки на столе.  
– Мне в отсутствие крови жрать приходится больше, чем обычно, – вздохнул Митчелл. – Про твой метаболизм я просто молчу.  
– У нас денег не хватит – столько трескать, – Андерс вытер губы от бифштекса и переключился на жареную курицу.  
– Значит, придется срочно найти тебе работу. Перейдешь с костюмов на джемперы с джинсами – на шмотье не будешь особо тратиться, и на всякие модные химчистки тоже.  
Когда все тарелки опустели, все та же официантка все с той же лучезарной улыбкой и явно примагничивающейся к Андерсу грудью принесла им чашки, над которыми поднимался парок. Митчелл уныло обозрел чайный пакетик, вздохнув, бросил его в чашку и принялся с мрачным видом размешивать заварку. Андерс недоверчиво принюхался к своей чашке и душераздирающе вздохнул.  
– Не нравится? – поддел его Митчелл.  
– Я не понимаю, – драматически заявил Андерс, – как из вполне приличного молотого кофе можно было сотворить вот это вот убожество.  
– Хочешь чай попробовать? – ехидно осведомился Митчелл. – Помои, в которых полоскали веник. Но, учитывая явную симпатию официантки к тебе, я бы на твоем месте попробовал добиться чашки чего-либо, более отвечающего твоим запросам.  
Сам Митчелл именно так и сделал бы со своим чаем, если бы Андерс не перешел ему нечаянно дорогу. Но Андерс завелся всерьез.  
– Мисс! – громогласно позвал он.  
Официантка прибежала немедленно, взволнованно трепеща бедрами.  
– Что-то не так, мистер?  
– По-вашему, это кофе? – пафосно провозгласил Андерс, сунув ей под нос свою чашку.  
– Д-да, сэр… – официантка начала заикаться. Бедра разочарованно сникли.  
– А по-моему, перевод ваших и моих денег. Честное слово, – повернулся Андерс к вышедшему на шум хмурому мужику средних лет, видимо, хозяину заведения, – я не понимаю: вы уже потратили некоторую сумму на хороший кофе, не стали экономить, – так какого же хрена вы экономите на том, чтобы его по-человечески приготовить? В таком виде он ничем не отличается от пойла, которое готовят из зерен по десять баксов за мешок.  
Митчелл треснул себя по лбу, немедленно представив себе, как их под белы рученьки выносят из этого заведения, и хорошо еще, если они при этом сами переступают ногами. Отлично начинается их тихая неприметная жизнь в Бикон-Хиллс. Может, и правда стоило позволить этому идиоту пустить себе пулю в лоб? Официантка сочувственно вздохнула где-то за его плечом.  
– Ты можешь приготовить лучше? – ожидаемо вызверился на Андерса хозяин.  
– Могу, – неожиданно спокойно ответил Андерс и прошел за стойку, подвинув открывшего рот от изумления мужика. – Где у вас кофе-машина?  
– Вот, – хозяин не стал дальше скандалить то ли от неожиданности, то ли и на него начало действовать легендарное очарование.  
Андерс подошел к кофе-машине, взял чистую чашку, проверил, достаточно ли кофе засыпано, и приступил к творению шедевра.  
Во всем кафе едва ли набралось бы с десяток посетителей вместе с Митчеллом, и все с большим интересом следили за происходящим. Закончив свои манипуляции, Андерс сдернул со стойки небольшой подносик, на который клали деньги при расчете, поставил на него обе чашки и поднес их тому, кто сидел ближе всех – угловатому бледному пареньку с курносым носом, россыпью родинок по всему лицу и улыбчивым ртом.  
– Прошу сравнить независимого эксперта, – вежливо сказал Андерс. – Надеюсь, вам не противопоказан кофеин?  
– Мне? – юноша дернулся. – Да мне его пачками можно есть! Все только в дело идет!  
– Тогда пожалуйста, – Андерс указал на первую чашку. – Это принесли мне.  
Юноша отхлебнул из чашки и пожал плечами:  
– Обычная бурда, которую тут всегда готовят.  
– А теперь попробуйте кофе, который приготовил я, – Андерс ловко подсунул пареньку вторую чашку.  
Тот, хмыкнув, попробовал и вытаращил глаза:  
– Как вам это удалось? Я же видел… вы готовили точно так же, как они! А получился настоящий кофе!  
Андерс решил бы, что парень играет на публику, но, к своему удивлению, понял, что слышит стук его сердца – ровный, сильный, честный… Паренек не врал. Он в полном восторге допил чашку и показал большой палец всем посетителям, смотревшим на него, затаив дыхание:  
– Вещь! Если бы тут такой кофе готовили всегда, я бы сюда каждый день заходил – хотя бы ради чашки кофе.  
У Митчелла что-то щелкнуло в мозгах. Он окинул взглядом восторженно прижавшую ладонь к груди официантку, растерянно застывшего хозяина, быстро прошел к стойке и пощелкал пальцами перед носом последнего:  
– Кстати… уважаемый, вам бариста в кафе не нужен?  
* * *  
– Мужик, – насмешливо-одобрительно бросил Митчелл, глядя, как Андерс, довольно насвистывая, выходит из ванной в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер. – Сказал – сделал. Хвалю.  
– Это ты мужик, – отозвался Андерс. – Я просто разозлился, а ты немедленно придумал, как обернуть ситуацию в нашу пользу.  
– Ситуацию в нашу пользу обернул тот парнишка, которому ты принес кофе, – парировал Митчелл, сходивший в душ раньше и уже лежавший под одеялом с книжкой. – Кстати, а почему именно ему?  
– Не знаю, – Андерс пожал плечами. – Он такими восторженно-ожидающими глазами на меня смотрел…  
– Восторженно-ожидающими глазами на тебя смотрела официантка, – Митчелл ухмыльнулся. – Это ж надо – меня переплюнуть за одну секунду!  
– Завидуешь? – Андерс поиграл бровями.  
– Было бы чему. Когда ты не такой, как все, повышенное внимание лишь добавляет в жизнь геморроя.  
– Нам надо просто заявить о себе как о паре, – Андерс беспечно пожал плечами, приводя в порядок волосы. – И все девицы отвалятся автоматом.  
– А не жалко? – поддел его Митчелл.  
– Жалко, – вздохнул Андерс. – Но я вроде как смирился. А вот засунуть меня в джемперы у тебя уже не получится. Бариста должен работать в рубашке.  
– Но и костюмы тебе больше не понадобятся, – парировал Митчелл. – Штаны все равно закрыты фартуком ниже колен, так что можно носить джинсы, а в пиджаке я еще никого никогда за стойкой не видел.  
– О, да мы можем здорово сэкономить! – съязвил Андерс, садясь рядом. – Можно же вообще штаны не покупать. Бариста ведь сам не подает кофе, а для того, чтобы работать за стойкой, хватит и фартука.  
– Еще чего, – Митчелл решительно ухватился за край полотенца и потянул на себя. – Подавать кофе ты, конечно, не будешь, но выходить к публике на поклоны, судя по твоему вчерашнему триумфу, тебе придется довольно часто. И чтобы я позволил тебе работать без штанов? Без штанов ты будешь дефилировать только передо мной.  
Глаза Митчелла сверкнули, и Андерс, почти не сопротивлявшийся до того, судорожно вцепился в полотенце:  
– Ты обещал!  
– Я выполняю обещания, – улыбнулся Митчелл. – Если бы я применял свои способности к тебе, ты бы сейчас сам сбросил полотенце, а не схватился за него.  
Андерс залился краской и посмотрел на полотенце.  
– Снимай, – мягко сказал Митчелл. – Или собираешься и дальше изображать монаха-аскета?  
– Ты же не хочешь… – Андерс нервно потеребил край махровой ткани.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал дергаться, – Митчелл отпустил полотенце и откинулся на спину, снова взяв книгу. – Я тебя не съем, не изнасилую и даже не загипнотизирую. Или ты способен находиться рядом со мной только в экстремальной ситуации?  
Андерс вздохнул, швырнул полотенце в сторону стула и тоже полез под одеяло. Поворочавшись пару минут, он вопросительно посмотрел на Митчелла:  
– Так и будешь читать?  
– А тебе уже невтерпеж? – ухмыльнулся Митчелл, откладывая книжку и поворачиваясь к нему.  
– Я не знаю, как себя с тобой вести, – буркнул Андерс, неловко кутаясь в одеяло чуть ли не по уши.  
– Мы уже трахались, – напомнил Митчелл.  
– И я до сих пор не понимаю, как это вышло, – признался Андерс. – Ты меня тогда здорово разозлил.  
– Слушай, ты же сейчас сам ко мне клеишься, как блин с кленовым сиропом. И все еще считаешь, что это я должен проявлять инициативу и доводить тебя до такого состояния, когда ты сам себя готов простить за случившееся? Между прочим, это ты меня оттрахал, а не я тебя, так что кончай выставлять себя жертвой коварства вампиров. А то я сейчас изображу жертву коварства оборотня, который получил свое, а обо мне не позаботился, между прочим.  
Андерс смущенно улыбнулся и неловко провел ладонью по груди Митчелла.  
– Мне до сих пор странно…  
– А по-моему, ты уже привык, – прошептал Митчелл, придвигаясь ближе.  
– С одной стороны, – задумчиво сказал Андерс, – хочется, чтобы все было, так сказать, натурально, без сверхъестественных добавок. С другой – если бы я оставался по-прежнему обычным человеком, мне бы в голову не пришло свернуть в сторону мужиков…  
– Пришло бы, – бесцеремонно перебил его Митчелл, наваливаясь и раздвигая коленом ноги Андерса. – То, что ты стал оборотнем, не меняет твоей сексуальной ориентации. Так что – рано или поздно пришло бы.  
– С третьей, – продолжал Андерс, словно не замечая манипуляций Митчелла, выцеловывавшего сложные узоры на плечах и груди, – мне ужасно любопытно, на что может повлиять укус в этом плане. Конечно, подпасть под гипноз мне бы не хотелось…  
– Мы же договорились, – укоризненно промурлыкал Митчелл, спускаясь с поцелуями все ниже.  
– …но ведь и в физиологии, наверное, что-то меняется? – Андерс, наконец, поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на лохматый затылок Митчелла.  
– Я тебе сейчас покажу, от чего меняется твоя физиология, – усмехнулся Митчелл и обхватил губами его член.  
Андерс опять откинулся на подушку с тихим стоном. Митчелл действовал так умело, что очень скоро обычное возбуждение пробудило внутри еще что-то – смутное, темное, яростное и собственническое. Андерс изумился, услышав вместо очередного своего стона рык. Он поднял руку и увидел, что ногти превратились в когти.  
– А ты и в таком виде очень хорош, – прошептал Митчелл, подняв голову. – И, если тебя все еще интересует практическая сторона дела – нет, ОН не изменился. Но, возможно, изменится что-то в тебе самом?  
Он отодвинулся, лег на свою половину кровати и, откинув одеяло, принялся ласкать себя, бесстыдно усмехаясь в лицо Андерсу. Андерс, тяжело задышав, надвинулся на Митчелла, подмял его под себя и начал исступленно целовать.  
– Про зубы только не забывай, – шепнул Митчелл ему в ухо.  
Андерс сердито рыкнул, недовольный, что его отвлекают, и принялся за дело со всем пылом, на какой был способен. Вскоре Митчелл извивался по постели возбужденным угрем, умоляя со стонами сделать уже что-нибудь с ним, «скотина ты клыкастая!»  
– От клыкастой слышу! – возмутился Андерс. – И вообще, освободи вход!  
Митчелл немедленно вытащил пальцы оттуда, где, по мнению Андерса, им вовсе не следовало находиться, а по мнению самого Митчелла, давно следовало находиться кое-чему другому. Андерс вошел, и Митчелл так сжался, что Андерс замер, подумав, что делает ему больно.  
– Не больно, – выдохнул Митчелл, правильно истолковав его неподвижность, и нетерпеливо повел бедрами. – Просто… так хорошо, что…  
– Что ты сам не даешь мне ничего сделать, – Андерс сердито толкнулся, и Митчелл, наконец, слегка расслабился.  
Андерс трахал его быстро, сильно, порыкивая, прикусывая то шею, то плечо, то ухо. Митчелл стонал практически безостановочно, крепко сжимая задницу Андерса. Это заводило еще больше, и Андерс так увлекся, что сам не понял, как внутри него оказался палец.  
– Эй, – возмущенно дернулся он, осознав происходящее.  
Митчелл вновь стиснул его собой и внимательно посмотрел в глаза:  
– Не нравится?  
Андерс, как мог, прислушался к ощущениям, пытаясь что-то понять сквозь грохочущую в ушах кровь и отшибающее мозги возбуждение. Нет, неприятно не было, просто неожиданно.  
– Ладно, – выдохнул он и отвесил Митчеллу шлепок по заднице, чтобы тот расслабился.  
– Поможешь мне? – шепнул Митчелл, вытворяя пальцем что-то такое, что, видимо, было напрямую связано с мозгом Андерса, поскольку тот отрубился окончательно.  
Зарычав, Андерс просунул руку между ними и ухватился за член Митчелла. Запоздалым удивлением скользнула по краю сознания мысль, что раньше он бы не удержал себя так, на одной руке, вбиваясь бедрами с размахом молота копра. «Оборотнем быть, кажется, не так уж отстойно», – успел подумать Андерс перед тем, как пальцев в его заднице стало два, а Митчелл со стоном дернулся под ним, сжимаясь внутри так, что перед глазами самого Андерса посыпались звезды, полностью отключая его от объективной реальности. Из глотки Андерса вырвался долгий хриплый рык, и он безвольно рухнул на смуглое тело, раскинувшееся под ним.  
К его изумлению, Митчелл издал нечто вроде сдавленного «ыхть!» и немедленно принялся выбираться из-под него.  
– Что? – с трудом повернув голову, прохрипел Андерс.  
– А вот весить ты определенно стал больше, – изумленно пропыхтел Митчелл, пытаясь отдышаться. – Такой… ммм… изящный мужчина…  
– Убью, – мрачно пообещал Андерс.  
– В общем, с твоим ростом ты столько весить точно не должен. Ты что, за двадцать лет все еще не избавился от комплекса Мальчика-с-пальчик?  
Андерс молча перевернулся на спину и лег, заложив руки за голову.  
– Бабы на меня всегда вешались, – неохотно сказал он. – А знаешь, почему я их постоянно менял? Потому что практически ни одна не удержалась от того, чтобы назвать меня малышом.  
Митчелл приподнял одеяло и покосился вниз.  
– Я не верю, что до укуса оборотня он у тебя был втрое меньше, – озадаченно сказал он. – Им не по фигу, какого ты роста, если трахаешься ты как бог?  
Андерс рассмеялся и притянул к себе вампира.  
– Одна девица как-то сказала мне нечто подобное. Мол, я так кудряво умею развешивать лапшу на уши, прямо как Браги, бог поэзии.  
– Браги? – переспросил не расслышавший Митчелл.  
– Ага. Это бог скандинавского пантеона, она увлекалась викингами. – Андерс помолчал. – А потом назвала меня малышом.  
Теперь расхохотался Митчелл.  
– Ну, в природе-то самочки обычно мельче самцов… но мне плевать на природу. К тому же люди, как и некоторые животные, могут сами выбирать.  
– Свой рост? – не понял Андерс.  
– Нет. Кому быть самочкой, – в глаза Митчелла мелькнула хитринка.  
Андерс открыл было рот, чтобы бурно возмутиться, потом вспомнил два пальца в заднице и один из самых бурных оргазмов в своей богатой сексом жизни… и рот закрыл. Митчелл, не сводя с него взгляда, который гипнотизировал даже без всяких вампирских примочек, потянулся рукой к его бедрам.  
– Я пас, – быстро отозвался Андерс. – Ты меня вымотал.  
– Ты был бы пас, будь ты человеком, – широкой улыбки Митчелла хватило бы на освещение небольшого переулка. – Но ты больше не человек.  
На этот раз Митчелл действовал исключительно пальцами в заднице, и очень быстро довел Андерса до предела, но тот все же устрашился обрисованной перспективы, поэтому снова взял верх и повторил пройденное еще разок.  
– Когда-нибудь, – тяжело дыша, пробубнил Митчелл куда-то ему в плечо, пока Андерс пытался прийти в себя, – ты все-таки решишься.  
– Возможно, – не стал спорить Андерс. – Но пока что я не готов.  
Красноречивая улыбка Митчелла без слов сказала Андерсу, что в «неготовых» ему осталось пребывать недолго.  
* * *  
Вчерашнего парнишку с улыбчивым ртом Андерс учуял раньше, чем увидел. Запах кофе безудержно щекотал обострившееся обоняние, но Андерс слишком любил этот аромат, чтобы быть недовольным. К тому же, теперь он по одним только тончайшим нюансам запаха мог угадать, что нужно дальше делать с кофе. «Пожалуй, я могу потягаться с лучшими бариста среди людей – у меня офигительная фора», – хмыкнул Андерс себе под нос и вдруг почувствовал запах, пробившийся даже сквозь кофейную нирвану вокруг него. Пахло юностью, свежо и сладко, одновременно невинно и маняще. И как-то подозрительно знакомо. Андерс повернулся и увидел, что за столик садится тот самый юноша. Андерс кивнул ему, как старому приятелю. «Надо бы хоть спросить, как его зовут, – мелькнула у него мысль. – Я ведь ему, если по-честному, работой обязан».  
Андерс легонько кивнул на кофе-машину с вопросом на лице, и паренек, закивав в ответ, расцвел улыбкой. Андерс невольно залюбовался им. На вид лет восемнадцать-девятнадцать, по бледной фарфоровой коже рассыпано созвездие родинок, глаза цвета сахарной карамели и такие же прозрачные, мягкие губы, чуть приоткрытые в улыбке, просто созданы для поцелуев… Андерс тряхнул головой. Вот это тебя занесло, чувак. К пареньку тем временем подошла официантка и почти сразу же с недовольным лицом пошла к стойке, куда Андерс уже выставлял чашку.  
– Откуда ты знал? – спросила она, забирая кофе.  
– Он же сказал вчера, что будет приходить каждый день, – Андерс пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
Официантка в ответ на улыбку лишь вздохнула – Митчелл сегодня утром лично проводил Андерса на работу и, прощаясь, расставил все точки над «i», поцеловав его на глазах у всего персонала. Зато парень просиял и помахал рукой. Андерс кивнул и пошел в подсобку за новой бутылью воды. Когда он вернулся, парень сидел уже возле стойки, а чашка была пуста.  
– Еще? – спросил Андерс, отдавая чашку выглянувшей из кухни посудомойке.  
– Ага, – широко улыбнулся юноша.  
– Тебя как зовут?  
– Стайлз. А это важно?  
– Как?  
– Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински.  
Взгляд парня сделался упрямым, а Андерс с удивлением услышал, что стук его сердца зачастил и сбился. Врет? Но, похоже, правды из него все равно не вытянуть. Ладно, пусть будет Стайлз, Андерсу-то какая разница.  
– А я Андерс.  
– Мой отец шериф, – невпопад сообщил Стайлз, наваливаясь на стойку грудью. – А твой парень кто?  
– Мой… парень? Эй, ты откуда знаешь? Я тут первый день работаю всего.  
– А то я не видел вчера, как он на тебя смотрел, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – И ушли вы вместе.  
– А если мы просто друзья?  
– А если ты врешь и не краснеешь?  
Андерс рассмеялся. Парнишка ему определенно нравился.  
– Так кто он такой?  
– Он – Митчелл. С сегодняшнего дня работает санитаром в больнице.  
– А откуда вы вообще в Бикон-Хиллс взялись?  
– Из автобуса, – ехидно ответил Андерс, заливая воду в кофе-машину.  
– Жаль. Я думал, скажешь – из самолета, вот была бы радость, что у нас аэропорт открыли, – не остался в долгу Стайлз.  
– Ну у тебя и язык, – покачал головой Андерс.  
– Подростковая безбашенность, усугубленная самоуверенностью от поступления в крутой колледж, а также чувством безнаказанности из-за отца-шерифа и бойфренда… короче, бойфренд у меня крутой. Если ты скажешь кому-нибудь «Дерек Хейл» и не увидишь в его глазах уважения – значит, он такой же не местный, как и ты. Кстати, если ты его встретишь где-нибудь, то сразу поймешь, что это он. У него практически на лбу прямо написано – ДЕРЕК ХЕЙЛ, крупными буквами. Черная кожанка, брови с заносом в полметра и взгляд серийного убийцы, склонного к расчлененке. В общем, не перепутаешь, даже если очень захочешь. Так ты сделаешь еще чашечку?  
Андерс не знал, плакать или смеяться. Стайлза несло неуправляемым юзом, но при этом Андерс все время слышал стук его сердца – ровный, спокойный. Стайлз говорил чистую правду, или, во всяком случае, был в этом твердо уверен.  
– А твой отец как относится к такому крутому бойфренду сына?  
– У них полное взаимопонимание, – довольно махнул рукой Стайлз. – Сначала отец чуть не закрыл Дерека за убийство, причем по моей наводке… а потом оказалось, что я ошибался.  
– И после этого вы с ним вместе? – изумился Андерс.  
– Ну… после этого он мог меня либо убить, либо… простить. Но Дерек настоящий крутой парень, разве он смог бы поднять руку на такого, как я?  
Стайлз картинно развел руки в стороны, демонстрируя угловатую худую фигуру. Андерс, однако, увидел не только нескладные движения, но и широкие плечи, и уже наметившиеся хорошо очерченные мышцы рук и груди, заметные даже под футболкой… возможно, не всем заметные, но Андерс теперь видел, слышал и чуял куда больше, чем все.  
– А я, знаешь ли, так привык его выслеживать, пока считал преступником, что как-то не смог остановиться. Дерек просто не мог от меня избавиться, вот и…  
– У тебя всегда такой словесный понос? – поинтересовался Андерс, подставляя чашку под кран.  
– Да, – немедленно подтвердил Стайлз. – СДВГ, если тебе это о чем-нибудь говорит. Не лечится, лишь слегка купируется лекарствами. Или Дереком Хейлом.  
В нос Андерсу ударил мощный запах адреналина, а сердце парня заколотилось быстрее. Стайлз явно был без ума от своего Дерека, а запах его – сейчас уже Андерс смог принюхаться и разобрать нюансы, – был вовсе не так невинен, как показалось сначала. Андерс впервые задумался о том, что рядом с Митчеллом его новые супер-способности практически не бывают задействованы. Определенно, перед живыми людьми оборотни имели куда больше преимуществ, чем перед вампирами. Андерс поставил чашку перед Стайлзом и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Спасибо, – проникновенно сказал он.  
– За что? – изумился Стайлз, покраснев.  
– За вчерашнее. Благодаря тебе я нашел работу.  
– Митчелла своего благодари, он быстро сообразил, что надо делать. А я… я просто люблю хороший кофе.  
– А Дерек твой любит? Приводи и его тоже.  
– Дерек не любит бывать на людях, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Но за приглашение спасибо.  
– Андерс! – окликнула официантка. – Хвати лясы точить, две чашки на третий столик.  
– Уитни, на третий столик – это уже твоя забота, – парировал Андерс, – а вот две чашки с меня.  
Он улыбнулся Стайлзу, от чего тот еще больше покраснел и уткнулся в свою чашку носом, и занялся работой.  
* * *  
Вечером Митчелл зашел за Андерсом после работы. Провожаемые грустным взглядом Уитни, они вышли из кафе и пошли в свой мотель.  
– Мне в больнице кое-что подсказали, – сказал Митчелл, рассеянно помахивая каким-то прутиком.  
– Пить вредно, а курить еще вреднее? – ехидно осведомился Андерс.  
Он соскучился за день по Митчеллу, но не подкалывать его все равно не мог.  
– Да, правда, не мне и не тебе. Я пьянею впятеро медленнее обычного человека, а ты вообще напиться теперь не сможешь…  
– Как? – ужаснулся Андерс.  
– Не все бонусы приятны, привыкай, – ухмыльнулся Митчелл. – Оборотни не пьянеют. А курение нам обоим по барабану, правда, боюсь, ты не выдержишь из-за обострившегося обоняния.  
– Ты же покурил только что, – протянул Андерс, все еще убитый антиалкогольной новостью, – но мне не мешает.  
– Это хорошо, потому что мне бросить курить было бы очень трудно. Но вот сам ты, боюсь, курить уже вряд ли сможешь.  
– А я и так почти не курил, – неожиданно успокоился Андерс.  
– В общем, из всех порочных удовольствий тебе осталось лишь самое приятное и не приносящее вреда здоровью, – поддел его Митчелл.  
Андерс остановил его и впился в холодные губы поцелуем.  
– Ну вот, а ты стреляться хотел, – засмеялся Митчелл, когда они оторвались друг от друга.  
– Так что тебе подсказали в больнице? – вспомнил Андерс.  
– То, о чем я и так уже подумывал. Жить в мотеле – не лучшее развлечение. Либо это дорого, либо ты живешь в клоаке.  
– Наш мотель не так уж плох, – Андерс почему-то обиделся так, словно сам его выбирал.  
– На пару-тройку ночей – да. А потом нам придется очень внимательно считать деньги, – вздохнул Митчелл.  
– И что ты предлагаешь?  
– Предлагаю снять дом. Ну, или часть дома. Съемные квартиры тут, конечно, тоже водятся, но они еще дороже мотелей.  
– А дом не дороже?  
– Больница сама подыскивает жилье для тех сотрудников, кому оно необходимо. Обойдется куда дешевле, чем если будем искать своими силами. А отдельный дом всегда лучше, чем на виду у других людей, особенно для таких странных существ, как мы с тобой. И, кстати, завтра я пойду в прокат и возьму машину, потому что съемное жилье, как я понял, будет куда дальше от больницы, чем мотель.  
– А мне-то можно будет с тобой там жить?  
– Если я сразу укажу, что проживание плюс один, то никаких проблем не будет.   
– Это хорошо, – успокоился Андерс, – потому что кафе, куда ты меня устроил, явно не станет снимать для меня жилье, если что.  
Упомянув кафе, Андерс сразу вспомнил Стайлза, и резко посерьезнел.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Митчелл.  
– Есть разговор, – коротко отозвался Андерс. – Дома.  
Митчелл удивленно поднял брови, но послушно молчал до самого мотеля. Войдя в номер, Андерс швырнул куртку на кровать и повернулся к вампиру, закрывавшему дверь:  
– Мне некомфортно рядом с тобой.  
Митчелл оторопело открыл рот. В другой ситуации Андерс бы поаплодировал сам себе, что смог озадачить вампира, но сейчас происходящее касалось его самого, и ему было не до того, чтобы торжествовать.  
– Я общался сегодня со Стайлзом…  
– С кем?  
– Со Стайлзом. Того парнишку, которому я вчера предложил попробовать кофе, зовут Стайлз. И он действительно опять пришел сегодня в кафе. Я разговаривал с ним… я чувствую его запах, слышу сердцебиение, вижу мельчайшие нюансы мимики – и понимаю, что он чувствует, говорит ли он правду… в общем, разговаривая с ним, я его чувствовал. А тебя не чувствую. Совсем.  
– А теперь – чувствуешь? – хрипло сказал Митчелл, подходя вплотную и кладя ладонь на ширинку Андерса.  
– Перестань! – Андерс вывернулся. – Я же не о том. Ты… не жив.  
– Я мертвец, – Митчелл не любил недомолвок.  
– Я не могу считать тебя мертвецом, – раздраженно отозвался Андерс. – В моем понимании, мертвец – это неподвижное разлагающееся тело в гробу. Для меня ты просто… не жив. Я чувствую это носом…  
– От меня пахнет мертвечиной? – Митчелл угрюмо раздул ноздри.  
– Нет. От тебя просто не пахнет живым, понимаешь? И сердце не бьется.  
– Я могу заставить его стучать, – пожал плечами Митчелл. – Но это требует много сил и очень отвлекает.  
– И все равно это будет не живое сердце, – кивнул Андерс. – Сердце Стайлза… оно то замирает, то колотится, как сумасшедшее. У тебя такого все равно не будет. И вот я пообщался с ним – зная и понимая все, что с ним происходит во время разговора, – а теперь говорю с тобой… и не знаю и не понимаю о тебе ничего.  
– А как ты раньше общался с людьми, а? – разозлился Митчелл. – Как ты ухитрялся впаривать им рекламу? Не зная, о чем они думают, не чуя, какие гормоны гуляют у них в крови, не слыша, врут они или говорят правду?  
– К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, – сердито отозвался Андерс. – Перед людьми у меня теперь есть огромное преимущество… а перед тобой – нет.  
– Есть, – неожиданно возразил Митчелл. – Стоит тебе обратиться – и ты порвешь меня в клочья так же легко, как любого из живых людей. Против твоих когтей и клыков мои возможности исцеления – пшик.  
– Я говорил о вопросе доверия… – начал было Андерс.  
– А я о чем говорю? – поднял брови Митчелл. – Ах, видите ли, он не знает, о чем я думаю в каждый конкретный момент, поэтому ему трудно общаться со мной! А я, представь себе, каждую минуту помню, в какой дивный фарш ты можешь меня превратить, особенно когда ты возбужден, и твой внешний вид сильно отличается от обычного! И почему-то меня это не отпугивает от жизни с тобой, от секса с тобой! Это, по-твоему, не вопрос доверия?  
Андерс растерянно открыл и закрыл рот. Об этом он до сих пор не задумывался.  
– Если ты не можешь мне верить без детекторов лжи – уходи, – глухо сказал Митчелл, садясь на кровать. – Мне нечего предложить тебе, кроме своего собственного доверия.  
Андерс почувствовал сожаление и вину за то, что вообще завел этот разговор.  
– Прости, – сказал он, опускаясь на пол и обнимая колени Митчелла. – Я дурак.  
Митчелл молча откинулся на спину. Андерс, подумав немного, пересел на кровать рядом с ним.  
– Меня ничего не держит рядом с тобой, кроме моей веры в то, что мы можем быть вместе. Если ты не веришь в это без дополнительных доказательств… – Митчелл не договорил.  
– Верю, – Андерс взлохматил разметавшиеся по покрывалу черные кудри еще сильнее. – А… тебе не страшно? Ну, рядом со мной?  
– Страшно, – Митчелл приподнялся на локтях. – В основном за тебя. Я увез тебя за пол-земли, но мне все равно страшно.  
Андерс прижался к его губам с нежностью и горечью в душе. Митчелл ласково погладил его по щеке.  
– Прости, – повторил Андерс, не сумев подобрать других слов.  
– Не за что, – Митчелл сам прижался к нему крепче. – Ты можешь просто верить мне?  
– Могу, – Андерс с удивлением понял, что говорит правду. – Я не вру, я могу.  
– Знаю, что не врешь, – как-то устало ответил Митчелл. – Вампиры тоже кое-что умеют.  
– Ну зашибись! – картинно всплеснул руками Андерс. – Даже ты можешь понять, говорю я правду или вру. А я…  
– А ты обещал верить, – перебил его Митчелл и потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
* * *  
На следующий день Стайлз вновь пришел в кафе. И на следующий – снова. Андерс каждый раз искренне радовался, увидев его. Они болтали ни о чем и обо всем на свете. От Стайлза Андерс много узнал о жизни в Бикон-Хиллс, и по вечерам делился полученной информацией с Митчеллом. Тот, в свою очередь, в больнице тоже много чего слышал, и тоже рассказывал об этом. Парни переехали в дом, предоставленный больницей – не слишком большой, но вполне подходящий для двоих, живущих на работе и приходящих туда только переночевать. Митчелл, правда, работал по сменам две через две, а вот с Андерсом было сложнее. Горожане быстро распробовали его кофе (Андерс подозревал, что тут не обошлось без болтливости Стайлза), и выцарапать себе выходной оказалось непросто. Впрочем, уже за первую неделю Андерс и хозяин кафе выявили закономерность: вечером кофе заказывали редко, основной наплыв любителей бодрящего напитка приходился на утро и обед. Поэтому Андерс категорически вытребовал себе выходной в воскресенье, и еще пару свободных вечеров в неделю. Решили, что это будут понедельник и четверг. В понедельник все хотели только отоспаться от первого рабочего и учебного дня, а в четверг близость пятницы и выходных бодрила посетителей не хуже кофе.  
Митчелл сначала не появлялся в кафе, кроме первого рабочего дня Андерса. Когда пошла вторая неделя их пребывания в Бикон-Хиллс, он нарисовался за стойкой посреди дня.  
– Ты чего? – удивился Андерс, увидев его.  
Уитни лишь тихонько вздохнула. Они нравились ей оба, и у нее не было никаких шансов.  
– Вот, кофе захотел, – усмехнулся Митчелл. – Твой информатор еще не появлялся?  
– Решил поиграть в разведчика? – пришурился Андерс. – С чего вдруг ты назвал Стайлза информатором?  
– Ты приносишь от него ворох сведений, полезных и не особо – как же мне его еще называть? – развел руками Митчелл.  
В этот момент за его спиной раздалось радостное:  
– Привет!  
– Привет, – улыбнулся Андерс.  
Митчелл повернулся к усаживающемуся возле стойки Стайлзу:  
– Привет.  
– Ты Митчелл, я знаю, – немедленно переключился на него Стайлз. – А я Стайлз.  
– Да, я тоже знаю, – невольно улыбнулся Митчелл.  
Андерс ловко всунул между ними чашку кофе, поставив ее определенно ближе к Стайлзу, несмотря на то, что Митчелл пришел раньше. Митчелл приподнял одну бровь, но ничего не сказал.  
– Ты действительно работаешь санитаром в больнице? – выпалил Стайлз, сделав один глоток. – Андерс, а круассаны сегодня есть?  
– Есть, твои любимые, – отозвался Андерс, ловко кидая через плечо упаковку.  
– Класс, – обрадовался Стайлз и немедленно принялся за свежую выпечку.  
– Да, я действительно работаю санитаром в больнице, – медленно проговорил Митчелл. – А что? Работа – отстой?  
– Н-нет, – поперхнулся круассаном Стайлз. – Я такого не говорил. У меня друг работает помощником в ветклинике, там тоже уборки хватает. А мой однокашник работал у своего отца на кладбище, могилы рыл. Какая разница, кто где работает?  
– Молодец, – одобрил Митчелл.  
Стайлз расцвел, а Андерс нахмурился. Митчелл вроде бы говорил искренне, но что-то в его тоне Андерсу не нравилось.  
– А ты подрабатываешь где-нибудь? – поинтересовался Митчелл.  
Андерс опомнился и налил кофе и ему тоже.  
– Нет, мне отец не позволяет.  
– Почему? – удивился Митчелл, хотя знал про Стайлза со слов Андерса столько, что хватило бы на досье для ФБР.  
– У меня СДВГ, – беспечно махнул рукой Стайлз, – отец боится, что я не справлюсь с работой и учебой сразу. Да мне и так дел хватает.  
– Каких? – немедленно вцепился в него Митчелл. Про кучу дел у Стайлза Андерс ничего не говорил.  
Андерс с возрастающей тревогой наблюдал, как вампир препарирует парня. Что он задумал? Что ему нужно от Стайлза? Митчелл был неизменно приветлив, но из Стайлза вытянул, похоже, куда больше, чем тот изначально собирался рассказывать. Заметив, что глаза Митчелла загадочно мерцают, Андерс мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху. Митчелл обещал никогда не воздействовать вампирской магией на него, и обещание свое выполнял. Андерс привык ему верить, особенно после того разговора о доверии. Но Митчелл не говорил, что не собирается применять свои способности к другим людям. И почему-то такое внимание к Стайлзу пугало Андерса.  
Когда Стайлз ушел, пожав им обоим руки, Андерс выдохнул с облегчением, и тут же наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд Митчелла.  
– Ты идиот, – спокойно сказал вампир. – Стайлз знает куда больше, чем пытается изобразить. Ты что, не понял даже, чем от него пахнет? Вернее, кем?  
Андерс озадаченно наморщил лоб. Запах Стайлза был очень, очень притягателен, он будоражил воображение, но Андерс считал, что Митчеллу об этом не стоит рассказывать. Но Митчелл сам что-то заметил, и теперь Андерс не мог понять, что именно.  
– Дааа, отсутствие общества себе подобных не идет тебе на пользу, – покачал головой Митчелл, убедившись, что остальные посетители кафе сидят достаточно далеко от них. – У тебя такие способности, а ты до сих пор не научился их использовать по назначению. От мальчика пахнет оборотнем, Андерс. Причем не тобой.  
– У тебя что – тоже супер-нюх? – брякнул Андерс в растерянности.  
– Ну, с тобой мне не сравниться, но ты слишком увлечен нашим юным другом, и слишком неумел. А я твой запах знаю слишком хорошо, чтобы спутать тебя с другими оборотнями.  
– Значит, здесь есть и другие… – задумчиво протянул Андерс, пытаясь понять, хорошо это или плохо.  
– Не морщи лоб, – бросил Митчелл, допивая свой кофе. – Я постараюсь разузнать про Стайлза больше, чем смог узнать ты. Тогда и решим, остаемся мы тут или рвем когти еще куда подальше.  
– Куда уж дальше, – вздохнул Андерс.  
– Верно. Поэтому я надеюсь, что нам удастся подружиться с местной стаей. Учитывая, как ты сошелся со Стайлзом, у тебя может получиться.  
– Да ты ревнуешь! – ахнул Андерс, услышав слово «сошелся». – К мальчишке!  
– Мальчишка чертовски привлекателен, – холодно отрезал вампир. – А ты расслабился, почувствовал себя в безопасности, и опять начал думать головкой вместо головы. Спасибо за кофе, он изумителен.  
Митчелл порывисто встал и ушел. Оторопевший Андерс даже не сразу заметил, что на стойке лежит мятая купюра.  
* * *  
Митчелл счел удачей то, что отец Стайлза был шерифом. В больнице иногда появлялись жертвы мелкого криминала или несчастных случаев, и вывести разговор на полицейский участок было проще простого. Манипулировать людьми Митчелл учился куда дольше, чем эти люди могли прожить, поэтому быстро выяснил о шерифе и его сыне немало любопытного.  
Во-первых, все действительно были в курсе, что Стайлз встречается с Дереком Хейлом, и почти весь город дружно недоумевал по этому поводу. Парни сошлись чуть меньше года назад, когда Стайлз закончил школу и поступил в колледж. Их и раньше частенько видели вместе, но гораздо чаще с Хейлом встречали самого близкого друга Стайлза – Скотта Макколла. Услышав фамилию, Митчелл насторожился и оказался прав. Мать Макколла, Мелисса, работала медсестрой в этой же больнице, и, в отличие от многих, не проявляла ни малейшего удивления или беспокойства по поводу того, что ее сын, кажется, дружит с Дереком Хейлом, а его лучший друг с этим самым Дереком и вовсе встречается. Мелисса все это воспринимала как должное, из чего Митчелл сделал вывод, что ей известно больше, чем другим. После этого он стал намного осторожнее в расспросах, стараясь, чтобы о них не стало известно Мелиссе. Тем не менее, даже конспирируясь и пряча свой интерес, Митчелл смог понять, что Дерек появился в жизни парней довольно неожиданно, некоторое время Скотт и Стайлз с ним постоянно грызлись, выясняя отношения, но в итоге все трое стали практически не разлей вода. Причем сначала сошлись именно Скотт и Дерек, а уж потом к Дереку банным листом прилип Стайлз. Личные хитросплетения Митчелл отмел сразу – у Скотта была девушка, которую он обожал. Похоже, его с Дереком, как и со Стайлзом, связывала действительно дружба. Хотя ходили слухи, что в отношениях Макколла и Хейла не все гладко. Возможно, это была не столько дружба, сколько вынужденное приятельство – из-за Стайлза. Но эти отношения начались куда раньше, чем связь Стайлза и Дерека. Этого Митчелл пока понять не мог.  
Со Скоттом все вроде было просто. Хороший парень, в школе учился так себе, но все же смог поступить в колледж на заочное обучение, добр и честен. Сейчас учится на ветеринара, работает в ветклинике, куда устроился еще школьником, в отличных отношениях со своим боссом, Аланом Дитоном. А имя Дитона произносили с уважением даже врачи высочайшей квалификации. Как понял Митчелл, ветеринар он был прекрасный. К сожалению, больше о нем никто ничего не знал. Кроме матери, Дерека, Стайлза и Дитона, рядом со Скоттом все время была его девушка, Эллисон Арджент. О ней Митчелл узнал неожиданно много – просто потому, что в какой-то момент она потеряла практически подряд тетю, мать, покончившую с собой, а ее дед тяжело заболел и был при смерти в какой-то частной клинике. Про семейство Арджентов в больнице говорили много и охотно, но это ничего Митчеллу не давало.  
Про Стайлза говорили меньше, но информации тоже хватало. Кроме Скотта, Дерека и отца, он много общался с Лидией Мартин. Про нее тоже судачила вся больница – однажды она попала сюда, покусанная неизвестным животным, потом сбежала, потом чуть не загремела в психиатрию, но в итоге все обошлось. Лидия еще со школы встречалась с неким Джексоном Уиттмором. До Уиттмора Митчеллу сначала не было дела, но и этот персонаж оказался с подвохом: как и Макколл, он много общался с Дереком Хейлом, а в Лидию – сюрприз, сюрприз! – был безответно влюблен Стайлз, пока учился в школе. Были и другие ребята, которых часто видели в компании Хейла, но в их отношениях Митчелл разобраться уже не мог.  
Все эти сведения добывались без проблем и обрушивались на голову Митчелла в таком количестве, что вскоре он вынужден был начать чертить схемы – кто кому кем приходится или приходился раньше. Стайлз любил Лидию, а Лидия любит Джексона, а Стайлз потом полюбил Дерека, а Скотт и Эллисон всегда любили друг друга – в таком виде отношения всех этих людей не вызывали никаких вопросов. Но все они были так или иначе связаны с Дереком Хейлом, и это не давало Митчеллу покоя, потому что всех тех запутанных связей, которые выходили за рамки банального «полюбил – разлюбил», он никак не мог понять. Судя по всему, именно Хейл был тем человеком, к которому вели все нити поисков. Если кто-то и мог что-то знать, то именно он. Но про самого Дерека Митчелл, как ни старался, мало что смог узнать. Его семья погибла несколько лет назад в страшном пожаре. Потом его подозревали в убийстве сестры, но он был полностью оправдан. Еще у Дерека был дядя, который несколько лет после пожара провел в больнице в состоянии невменяемого овоща, потом куда-то пропал, а потом вдруг объявился живой и здоровый, полностью пришедший в себя. И даже избавившийся от всех ожогов на лице. Больница с жаром судачила, где Питер Хейл нашел такого потрясающего пластического хирурга, и во сколько ему это обошлось.  
Тут Митчелл приободрился. Чудесное исцеление от жутких шрамов слишком явственно попахивало оборотнями, чтобы не обратить на это внимания. Но если Питер Хейл – оборотень, то Дерек, скорее всего, тоже. И животное, покусавшее Лидию Мартин, видимо, никакое на самом деле не животное. А значит, поиски и выяснение надо прекращать, пока Митчелла не засекли. Именно сейчас все интересующие Митчелла юноши и девушки, разъехавшиеся после окончания школы по колледжам, вновь собрались в родном городе на летние каникулы. Он собирался сам решать, когда и как знакомиться с местной стаей, и к моменту знакомства хотел знать куда больше, чем знал сейчас.  
Скотта Митчелл уже знал в лицо – ему показали парня, когда тот приносил матери в больницу обед. Вампир лишь пожал плечами, не подозревая, что жизнь его собирается сделать крутой поворот куда раньше, чем он будет к этому готов. Однажды, вымывая пол в процедурной и выходя спиной вперед в коридор, он столкнулся с Макколлом, который набирал на ходу сообщение на телефоне и не смотрел, куда идет. Парень рассеянно извинился, потер немного скошенную набок челюсть, пробормотал «Странно…», еще раз извинился и ушел. Митчелл насторожился и втянул носом воздух. Глаза его почернели, и он вцепился в ручку швабры так, что она треснула. Скотт Макколл был оборотнем. Не «может быть», не «судя по всему», а просто – был. И пах он совсем не так, как пахло от Стайлза. А это значило, что Митчеллу следует быть еще осторожнее, чем до сих пор.


	2. Хейл

Дерек мрачно покосился на Стайлза, беззаботно выкладывающего, как прошел его день. Вот уже неделю или около того Стайлз беспокоил Дерека. Его поведение на первый взгляд не изменилось, и с Дереком он проводил не меньше времени, чем раньше. Тем не менее, что-то стало по-другому, и Дерека бесило, что он не может понять, что именно. Он очень старался не срываться на Стайлза, но сегодняшний вечер грозил переполнить чашу его терпения.  
Для начала, Стайлз опоздал. Нет, они не собирались на прием к жестко обозначенному времени, и Дерек не планировал никаких дел, привязанных к приходу или уходу Стайлза. Просто Стайлз сказал вчера «приду, когда дочитаю книгу», а появился в пять вечера. Читал Стайлз с ужасающей скоростью, поэтому любой книги ему хватило бы максимум до обеда. А еще два часа, как оказалось, он просидел в кафе над парой чашек кофе от своего любимого бариста. Про этого кудесника Дерек наслушался за неделю столько, что имя Андерса, как ему самому казалось, уже лезло у него из ушей. Не будучи с ним знаком лично, Дерек заочно его уже почти ненавидел. И сейчас, слушая очередные дифирамбы в адрес бариста, Дерек постепенно зверел, сам не понимая, почему. В конце концов, в самом начале их отношений Стайлз часами мог говорить про Лидию. Дерек умом понимал, что Лидия теперь пройденный этап, светлые воспоминания о прошлом и верный друг в настоящем, но количество Лидии в их со Стайлзом отношениях, пусть даже только на словах, ужасно раздражало. Потом, конечно, Стайлз успокоился, а Дерек успокоился за него. И вот – новая напасть.  
По количеству разговоров Андерс пока не переплюнул Лидию, но сейчас Дереку было еще труднее сдерживаться, чем тогда. Стайлз, просидев два часа над кофе и рядом с кофе-машиной, пропах горьким запахом напитка до одурения, Дерек с трудом различал за кофейным флером запах самого Стайлза. Кофе Дерек любил, но конкретно этот запах ему почему-то очень не нравился. Может, это были просто нервы – потому что запах теперь сопровождался постоянным рассказом про Андерса. А может… Дерек, перебив Стайлза на полуслове, схватил его за грудки, подтащил к себе и принюхался.  
– Эй, ты чего? – Стайлз удивился, а не возмутился, и лишь это удержало Дерека от срыва.  
Раз не раздражается – значит, не чувствует за собой вины, а раз не чувствует – значит, с его обостренным чувством справедливости и честности, действительно ни в чем не виноват.  
– Ну хочешь, я сниму куртку. Тебе же ее запах не нравится, я правильно понял?  
Обиженно оттопыренная нижняя губа почти полностью отвлекла Дерека от посторонних запахов, он не удержался, поймал Стайлза спеленутым в собственную куртку, не дав стянуть рукава до конца, и зацеловал эту губу, с восторгом чувствуя, как ломкое хрупкое тело в его руках плавится, подается навстречу, прося и требуя еще и больше. Но когда он прижался мгновенно поднявшимся членом к бедрам Стайлза, тот возмущенно задергал руками – он вообще любил обниматься раз в двадцать больше, чем все остальные члены стаи, вместе взятые, и, не имея возможности дотронуться до Дерека, чувствовал себя совершенно обделенным. Дерек сам дернул куртку вниз, и запах снова ударил по его обонянию. Но теперь, забыв про раздражение и почуяв все с чистого листа, Дерек сразу сообразил, в чем дело.  
– Кем ты пахнешь? – спросил он, отступив на шаг и с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы разорвать куртку в клочья.  
– Что значит – кем? – изумился Стайлз. – Я вами всеми пахну, более или менее. Больше всего – тобой, конечно. Отцом, Скоттом. Эллисон еще могу пахнуть – от Скотта. Лидия вчера меня в щеку поцеловала – не оно? Джексон меня потом за куртку хватанул – может, это его Хьюго Босс?  
Дерек мученически прикрыл глаза, дернул головой и издал злобный рев, выпустив когти и клыки. Стайлз от неожиданности замолчал и сжался в комок на краю дивана. Дерек посмотрел на него и в отчаянии впился когтями в собственные ладони, загоняя зверя обратно внутрь.  
– Дай сюда куртку, – сказал он, тяжело дыша.  
Стайлз осторожно протянул ему предмет раздора. Дерек закрыл глаза, представил себе завитки трискелиона. «Альфа, бета, омега…» В голове прояснилось. Но едва он сунул нос в ткань, как дверь лофта загрохотала, и ворвался взбудораженный Скотт.  
– Дерек!  
– Что? – рявкнул Дерек в бешенстве. Самообладания как не бывало.  
– Дерек, я… – Скотт остановился, озадаченно посмотрел на злого Дерека, на растерянного Стайлза. – Я не вовремя?  
– Макколл, ты всегда не вовремя, черт тебя подери!  
– Ты очень вовремя, – неожиданно сказал Стайлз, вставая с дивана и подходя к другу. – Хейл бесится, как сучка в течке, а я даже не могу понять, из-за чего он меня готов убить.  
Скотт машинально заслонил собой Стайлза от оскалившегося Дерека.  
– Что происходит? – спросил он, нахмурившись.  
– Я тебе сейчас расскажу, что происходит. Давай сначала разберемся с твоей вселенской проблемой, – с кривой усмешкой отозвался Дерек.  
– Ты уже знаешь? – удивился Скотт.  
– О чем? – не понял Дерек.  
Скотт озадаченно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
– Чувак, не тормози, – Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу. – Он же явно не в курсе, да и я тоже. Выкладывай.  
– В общем, я сегодня был в больнице, и увидел там парня… Санитара. Я раньше его не видел. Высокий такой, темноволосый, кудрявый… красивый, наверное, но это лучше у девчонок спросить.  
Стайлз самодовольно хмыкнул. Оба оборотня повернулись к нему.  
– Ну? – грозно спросил Дерек.  
– Это Митчелл, – небрежно бросил Стайлз. – Он неделю назад сюда переехал. Вместе с Андерсом, – он многозначительно двинул бровями, глядя на Дерека.  
Дерек сердито запыхтел.  
– Так, и что с этим Митчеллом? – снова посмотрел он на Скотта.  
– Я… я не смог понять, что он такое.  
– В смысле? – кажется, проблема пришла совсем не с той стороны, с которой ее ожидал Дерек.  
– Понимаешь, он не пахнет как человек. И как оборотень тоже. И… я вообще не представляю, чем он пахнет. Такое ощущение, что ничем.  
Дерек озадаченно сел на диван, пытаясь понять, с кем разбираться сначала. От куртки Стайлза определенно пахло незнакомым оборотнем, просто кофе забивал этот запах до поры до времени. Но раз теперь запах пробился – значит, Андерс (Дерек практически не сомневался в том, что оборотень – именно он) прикасался к Стайлзу. От этой мысли глаза заволакивала кровавая пелена, а зверь внутри требовал отомстить и вернуть свое. С другой стороны, Стайлз явно ни в чем не виноват, значит, повода для ревности пока нет. Просто надо поставить зарвавшегося новичка на место и доходчиво объяснить, кто тут альфа. Но это можно сделать в любой момент. А вот дружок нахального бариста требовал разобраться с ним внимательно. Скотт достаточно силен как оборотень, и если он не смог понять, с чем имеет дело…  
Дерек закрыл глаза и постарался рассуждать логически. С кем может связаться оборотень? Он сразу же хмыкнул: с кем угодно. С обычным человеком, например. Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза. Стайлз недоумевающе поднял брови в ответ. С охотником. Дерек перевел взгляд на Скотта. Тот терпеливо ждал реакции на свой рассказ. С банши. Дерек вздохнул и, наконец, действительно учуял на Стайлзе запах духов Лидии и одеколона Джексона. Дерек покачал головой. Все эти запахи Скотту знакомы. Банши пахнет так же, как обычный человек. Кто же такой этот Митчелл?  
– Хейл? – Стайлз, не утерпев, подал голос. – Ты еще здесь?  
– Я не знаю, кем он может быть, – признался Дерек. – Надо звонить Ардженту.  
– И Дитону, – добавил Скотт.  
– Хорошо, – подумав, согласился Дерек. – Твой босс сейчас в клинике?  
– Да, и мне бы тоже надо бежать на работу.  
– Тогда беги. А я позвоню Крису и попрошу его подъехать туда же.  
Крис, разумеется, приехал вместе с Эллисон, которая решительно не хотела оставаться в стороне, когда рядом происходит что-то непонятное. Ардженты и Дитон долго рассуждали вслух, перебирая варианты и задавая Скотту вопросы, но так и не смогли понять, с кем они имеют дело.  
– Бестиарий определенно надо дополнять, – вздохнул Крис, даже не подозревая, что повторяет слова другого охотника, вернее – бывшего охотника.  
– Слушайте, – утомленно сказал Стайлз, – а почему вы не хотите допустить мысль, что Скотт просто ошибся?  
Арджент удивленно посмотрел на него, потом на Скотта. Эллисон взяла Скотта под руку и вызывающе посмотрела на отца:  
– Я не думаю, что он мог ошибиться.  
– Нет, серьезно, – настаивал Стайлз. – Почему вы решили, что Митчелл обязательно должен быть… кем-то? Андерс, в конце концов, обычный человек…  
– Правда? – вкрадчиво перебил его Дерек.  
Все уставились на Хейла.  
– Дерек, – нервно сказал Дитон, – чего еще мы не знаем о том, о чем нам следовало бы знать?  
– Откуда мне знать, чего вы не знаете? – картинно пожал плечами Дерек. – Например, вы, судя по всему, понятия не имеете о том, что Андерс – оборотень.  
Его фраза произвела весьма впечатляющий эффект. Стайлз застыл с открытым ртом и протянутой к Дереку рукой. Эллисон и Скотт дружно вытаращили глаза. Дитон двинул бровями, как бы говоря, что случались новости и похуже. Арджент машинально поправил пистолет за поясом.  
– Ты уже вторую неделю нахваливаешь всем нового бариста в твоем любимом кафе, но, видимо, никто так и не добрался попробовать его фирменного кофе, – Дерек внимательно обвел взглядом всех присутствующих. – А я не сразу разобрался из-за того, что этим самым кофе ты пропах просто весь насквозь. Но сегодня… Он прикасался к тебе?  
Эллисон и Скотт вновь среагировали синхронно, смущенно отведя взгляды в сторону. Арджент и Дитон, наоборот, немедленно изобразили полнейшее внимание.  
– Он… по руке меня похлопал, когда сдачу отдавал, – растерянно пробормотал Стайлз.  
– Большая ошибка с его стороны, – злорадно ухмыльнулся Дерек.  
– Дерек, – возмутился Стайлз, – ты же не думаешь, что он меня клеил?  
– Нет, – нехотя признал Дерек, – зато я думаю, что он хотел сохранить инкогнито, но не смог.  
– Что будем делать? – Крис, как всегда, первым взял быка за рога.  
– Ну, можем пойти к Андерсу… – начал было Скотт, но Дерек перебил его:  
– А его драгоценный Митчелл тем временем может смыться неизвестно куда, и мы так ничего и не узнаем.  
– Думаешь, он бросит своего парня? – изумился Стайлз. – Ты бы меня бросил? Я бы тебя – никогда. Почему ты всегда думаешь обо всех только худшее? Ты не видел, как они друг на друга смотрели. Ты…  
Дерек подошел к нему, притянул к себе и молча обнял. Последние слова Стайлза утонули глухим бубуканьем в его плече. Теперь смущенно отвели глаза все.  
– Нам надо сначала разобраться с Митчеллом, – негромко сказал Дерек, поглаживая лежащую на его плече руку Стайлза по выступающим косточкам. – Поэтому к Андерсу никто не суется. А я хочу лично посмотреть на Митчелла. Крис, ты со мной? Пойдем в больницу?  
– Лучше понаблюдаем со стороны, – покачал головой Арджент. – Мало ли как он отреагирует, если мы возникнем у него перед носом.  
– Ладно, – Дерек высвободился из объятий Стайлза. – Едем на твоей машине.  
– Может, мы с вами? – осторожно спросила Эллисон.  
– Нет, тебя отвезет домой Стайлз. А у Скотта еще работа в клинике, – Крис посмотрел на Дитона.  
– Да, он остается здесь, – кивнул ветеринар.  
Переговариваясь, все вышли на улицу. Эллисон быстро поцеловала Скотта и села в джип Стайлза. Стайлз, нисколько не смущаясь, утянул Дерека в глубокий поцелуй взасос.  
– Эй, – Эллисон высунулась из окна машины и шлепнула его по заднице. – Поехали уже.  
– Не рви его, пожалуйста, сразу на тряпки, ладно? – попросил Стайлз.  
– Мы едем следить за Митчеллом, – напомнил Дерек.  
– А Митчелл стопудово приведет вас к Андерсу. Он не приставал ко мне, правда.  
Арджент покачал головой, Дерек лишь улыбнулся. Стайлз мог веревки из него вить, и порой Дереку стоило большого труда сохранять свой авторитет перед бетами после выходок бойфренда.  
– Ты так его любишь? – помолчав, спросил Крис, когда Дерек сел к нему в машину.  
– Он – лучшее, что случалось со мной в жизни, – Дерек все еще нежно улыбался. – Правда, стоять под дулом пистолета шерифа оказалось куда страшнее, чем под прицелом твоей бандуры или арбалета Эллисон.  
Крис рассмеялся и завел мотор.  
* * *  
– Что будем делать? – спросил Дерек, когда они подъехали к больнице.  
– Скотт неплохо описал внешность Митчелла, так что я, пожалуй, попробую найти его в больнице и просто посмотреть на этого парня. Если что – я вряд ли вызову у него подозрения, я же обычный человек. А тебе я предлагаю пройти на стоянку для сотрудников и найти его машину.  
– Как? – Дерек развел руками. – Если верить Скотту, он ничем не пахнет. А значит, и его машина не пахнет ничем.  
– Кроме его приятеля, если верить тебе. Ты ведь уже знаешь его запах?  
Дерек молча треснул себя по лбу. Оглушенный ревностью и неожиданными новостями, он сейчас соображал не слишком быстро.  
– Эх, надо было куртку Стайлза прихватить, – пробормотал он.  
– Дерек, ты – альфа. Только не говори, что ты не сможешь вспомнить запах, который тебя так раздражает.  
– Заметно? – недовольно буркнул Дерек, покосившись на Арджента.  
– Очень, – усмехнулся Крис и вылез из машины.  
Дерек медленно пошел вдоль стоянки, внимательно принюхиваясь к каждому автомобилю. Ужасно мешала вонь самих автомобилей: бензин, выхлопные газы, кожа и кожзаменитель в салоне… И вдруг нос Дерека уловил горьковатый аромат. Дерек уверенно двинулся по следу и не промахнулся. Старенький Шевроле отчетливо пах кофе и Андерсом. Впрочем, как и несколькими десятками предыдущих владельцев. Дерек прикрыл глаза и принюхался внимательнее, пытаясь выделить среди винегрета запахов какой-нибудь необычный, но ничего не смог обнаружить. Горьковатая туалетная вода отлично сочеталась с запахом кофе, дополняла его, они переплетались, соединяясь в единый букет. Таким парфюмом от Стайлза не пахло. «А у этого Митчелла определенно есть стиль, – подумал Дерек. – Что же он за загадка такая?»  
Дерек попытался рассмотреть салон, но ничего особенного внутри машины не увидел и не унюхал. Если Митчелл и имел какое-нибудь нетрадиционное хобби типа расчленения трупов, то в машине он этим явно не занимался. Пожав плечами, Дерек вернулся к машине Арджента. Крис уже ждал его и выглядел сильно озадаченным.  
– Смотри, – коротко сказал он, доставая телефон.  
Он открыл папку с фотографиями и щелкнул по последней картинке. Дерек внимательно изучил больничный коридор со смазанными силуэтами и поинтересовался:  
– И где тут он?  
– Здесь, – палец Криса указал на пустое место в коридоре.  
– Не понял, – Дерек сердито уставился на Криса. – Ты что, не нашел его?  
– Нашел, – Арджент криво улыбнулся. – Красивый парень. Чернявый, кудрявый, высокий, гибкий… чем-то на тебя похож, но не такой накачанный. Понаблюдал за ним немножко, выждал момент и решил сфотографировать потихонечку, чтобы тебе показать.  
– Ну и?  
– Ну и сфотографировал, – палец Криса вновь ткнул в то же пустое место в коридоре. – Я автоматически на кнопку нажал, даже сначала не понял сам, что я вижу на экране. Точнее, кого я там не вижу.  
– Он не виден на фотографии? – изумился Дерек. – Может, он призрак?  
– Я что-то не слышал о призраках, которые тягали бы ведра с водой и отжимали швабру руками практически досуха, – многозначительно поднял брови Крис.  
– Господи, да что же он такое-то? – потерянно пробормотал Дерек.  
– Похоже, нам все-таки придется знакомиться с ним лично, – вздохнул Крис.  
– И как ты предлагаешь это сделать?  
– Проще всего передать предложение о встрече через Стайлза. Он же все равно опять пойдет пить кофе.  
– Черт, – дернулся Дерек. – Надо к нему заехать, вправить мозги, а то он спалится перед этим Андерсом в первую же минуту.  
– Во-первых, ты недооцениваешь его умение врать, – Крис похлопал Дерека по плечу. – А во-вторых, пусть себе спалится. И пригласит его на встречу.  
– Куда? – Дерек скептически поднял брови. – Вряд ли ты захочешь звать их к себе. Я тоже не горю желанием…  
– К Алану, – перебил его Арджент. – У него в клинике хватает примочек против оборотней, так что в случае проблем хотя бы Андерса нейтрализуем.  
Крис набрал номер Дитона и предложил назначить встречу в клинике. Ветеринар решение одобрил и велел приезжать к десяти вечера.  
– Позвони Стайлзу, – сказал Крис, убирая телефон, – скажи ему…  
– Я лучше зайду к нему домой, – перебил Дерек. – А то мне еще придется затыкать бурный фонтан радости по случаю ответственного поручения. Это куда проще сделать лично, чем по телефону.  
Арджент засмеялся и кивнул:  
– Поехали, подброшу тебя до Стилински.  
Открывший им дверь шериф выглядел не то чтобы озадаченным, но слегка удивленным. Стайлзу не часто приходилось отлучаться по делам стаи поздним вечером, и обычно он предупреждал отца заранее.  
– Добрый вечер, – поздоровался Крис. – Я, собственно, в данном случае просто шофер, привез Дерека, а сам еду домой. Дерек все объяснит.  
Они с шерифом пожали друг другу руки, и Арджент уехал. Закрыв за ним дверь, шериф повернулся к Дереку:  
– Что случилось?  
– У нас новенькие в Бикон-Хиллс, – признался Дерек. – Двое.  
– Оборотни? Ты еще кого-то укусил?  
После того, как удалось разрулить ситуацию с канимой, Стайлз настоял на том, что отец должен знать о том, что на самом деле происходит в городе. Арджент и Хейлы согласились с ним, и шерифа ввели в курс дела.  
– Я никого не кусал. Они приехали откуда-то издалека. Один – да, оборотень, а про второго мы пока ничего не знаем и не можем понять, кто он. Поэтому хотим с ними встретиться и поговорить.  
– Пааап? – раздалось сверху. – К нам пришли?  
– А при чем тут Стайлз? – шериф проигнорировал вопрос сына.  
– Мы хотим, чтобы он передал предложение о встрече.  
– Незнакомому оборотню и неизвестно кому еще? – шериф нахмурился. – Ничего более безопасного для обычного человека ты не придумал?  
Стайлз ссыпался по лестнице вниз и замер, увидев Дерека.  
– Привет, – сказал он, подходя и беря Дерека за руку. – Ты узнал что-нибудь?  
– Практически ничего, – Дерек пожал плечами и снова посмотрел на шерифа. – Джон, Стайлз уже знаком с этим оборотнем. Это новый бариста в кафе.  
– Андерс? – брови шерифа полезли на лоб.  
– А, вам тоже уже вынесли мозг рассказами о его кофе?  
Шериф только покачал головой и потер лоб.  
– Думаешь, это безопасно?  
– Если бы я считал, что это опасно, я бы попросил вас запереть Стайлза завтра дома и не пускать даже к Скотту.  
– Эй! – Стайлз возмущенно пихнул его кулаком в грудь. – Я, вообще-то, уже совершеннолетний!  
Дерек лукавил, но надеялся, что шериф этого не поймет. При всем своем уме и прекрасной интуиции, он всего лишь человек.  
– И что же Стайлз должен сделать? – уточнил шериф.  
– Ты же все равно пойдешь завтра в кафе? – Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу.  
– Пойду, – упрямо вздернул подбородок Стайлз. – А что? Запретишь? Ревнуешь?  
– Ну вот вы еще отношения при мне не выясняли, – простонал шериф.  
Дерек улыбнулся ему и отвесил Стайлзу щелбан.  
– Я тебе что – первоклассник? – возмущенно завопил тот, схватившись за лоб.  
– Судя по твоей реакции на происходящее – да, – безапелляционно заявил Дерек. – Стайлз, шутки закончились. Ты должен передать Андерсу приглашение на встречу для него и Митчелла. Мы хотим познакомиться с ними и понять, что они из себя представляют. Это ему, кстати, говорить не обязательно.  
– Это тебе, кстати, уточнять было не обязательно, – обиженно отозвался Стайлз.  
– Зато я обязательно должен уточнить кое-что еще, о чем Андерсу также говорить не следует. Я буду тебя страховать.  
– Как? – рассмеялся Стайлз. – Свесишься на тросике из вентиляции?  
– Я буду на улице. Я же все равно все услышу.  
– Пошли вместе, – предложил Стайлз.  
– Нет.  
Это было сказано спокойно, но очень твердо.  
– Стайлз, это для тебя я – Дерек. Для шерифа – твой парень. А для остальных я – альфа, не забывай об этом.  
– А, ну да, не царское это дело – самому первым приходить, – ехидно кивнул Стайлз. – А меня не боишься запускать в логово врага?  
– Да ты в этом логове уже практически жить поселился! – возмутился Дерек.  
Шериф старательно закашлялся в кулак.  
– О да, – широко улыбнулся Стайлз, посмотрев на отца. – Конечно же, ты не ревнуешь. Ни разу.  
– Ребята, я, пожалуй, пойду, – махнул рукой шериф. – Погуляю, проветрюсь…  
– Пап, да ладно тебе, – перебил его Стайлз. – Я просто отвезу сейчас домой одного застрявшего ушами в короне альфу, и сразу вернусь. Мы по дороге договорим.  
Он схватил Дерека за руку и потащил на улицу.  
* * *  
– Так ты и правда не боишься отпускать меня туда с поручением? – уточнил Стайлз, заводя джип и выруливая на улицу.  
– Слушай, ты целую неделю ходишь туда, как на работу, и считаешь, что тебе может что-то угрожать?  
– Да, но теперь-то я пойду с поручением от альфы…  
– Если Андерс не совсем дурак, он уже понял, с кем имеет дело. Он не мог не учуять, что от тебя пахнет мной. Я же учуял на тебе его запах, хотя с ним ты вряд ли обнимался и занимался сексом.  
– Ну, допустим, – неохотно признал Стайлз.  
– Скажешь Андерсу, что местная стая оборотней хочет познакомиться с ним и с Митчеллом. Мы будем ждать их в клинике Дитона завтра в десять вечера.  
– Мне тоже приходить?  
– Стайлз, если я скажу «ни в коем случае», ты, конечно, послушаешься меня?  
– Напомни-ка, когда я последний раз тебя слушался? – прищурился Стайлз.  
– Ммм… кажется, позавчера, когда я велел тебе заткнуться и занять свой рот чем-то другим, вместо болтовни, – невозмутимо парировал Дерек.  
Стайлз отчаянно покраснел, а сердце его заколотилось, причем не от смущения, как надеялся Дерек, а от возбуждения. Дерек мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху и принялся прикидывать, через какое минимальное время он сможет выпроводить Стайлза из лофта и как объяснить это все шерифу. Впрочем, учитывая, как тот старательно кашлял, он, кажется, предполагал, что выяснение отношений еще продолжится.  
Дерек, тем не менее, сделал попытку отделаться от Стайлза еще на улице.  
– Возвращайся домой и хорошенько выспись перед завтрашним днем, – сказал он, когда Стайлз притормозил возле его дома.  
– Ох, даже и не знаю, – с томной грустью в голосе отозвался Стайлз. – Я не уверен, что вообще смогу сейчас заснуть, голова перегружена информацией, а руки-ноги прямо дергаются. Ты не знаешь, как можно хорошенько утомить тело, а из головы повыкидывать всякие дурацкие мысли?  
Он повернулся к Дереку и старательно похлопал длиннющими ресницами. Дерек смотрел в широко распахнутые прозрачные глаза цвета темного янтаря, и как-то отрешенно думал, что этот парень крутит им, как хочет, и, что самое ужасное, он, альфа стаи, не имеет ничего против, потому что… Окончательно махнув рукой на попытки сделать все правильно, Дерек сдался и закрыл Стайлзу рот долгим поцелуем.  
Труднее всего было согласиться в первый раз, когда Стайлз пришел в лофт с твердым намерением остаться у Дерека. Дерек раз сто повторил Стайлзу, сидящему перед ним на диване, что он несовершеннолетний, то есть, конечно, ему исполнилось восемнадцать, но он еще учится в школе, что Дерек просто не может так поступать ни с ним, ни с его отцом, который, слава Богу, вроде как начал Дереку доверять, что некоторые правила придуманы не зря, что он все еще импульсивный подросток, который пока не может отвечать за свои поступки, и может еще сто раз передумать… Стайлз, к его удивлению, слушал все это молча. Дерек вдохновенно распинался минут двадцать, пока не обратил внимание, что сердце Стайлза колотится как сумасшедшее. Он запнулся на полуслове, и все убедительные и логичные аргументы мгновенно вылетели у него из головы при виде злых слез, вскипающих на глазах Стайлза.  
– Я был достаточно взрослым, чтобы попытаться спасти Лидию от Питера, а тебя – от Арджента, – скрипуче сказал Стайлз, раздувая ноздри. – Достаточно взрослым, чтобы помогать тебе убивать альфу. Достаточно взрослым, чтобы спасать твою жизнь от ядовитой твари в бассейне. Достаточно взрослым, чтобы караулить эту тварь наравне с оборотнями, будучи обычным человеком. Достаточно взрослым, чтобы броситься на эту тварь, когда это надо было тебе… и Лидии. Но я до сих пор недостаточно взрослый, чтобы точно знать, кого я люблю. Я понимаю.  
Он встал, смаргивая слезы, слепо шарахнулся в сторону, пытаясь обойти стоящего перед ним Дерека, и Дерек не выдержал. Схватив в охапку угловатое, зло брыкающееся тело, он уткнулся носом где-то между шеей и ключицей, и вдохнул полной грудью запах, к которому давно привык, но который никак не мог решиться признать родным, своим. Стайлз замер, потом обнял его за шею и разрыдался. Прижимая к себе вздрагивающего мальчишку, Дерек с ужасом подумал, что сейчас собственными руками отправляет свою жизнь в пропасть. Последние благоразумные предостережения рассудка промелькнули в его голове, но были сметены тихим шепотом в ухо: «Я люблю тебя».  
Между логикой и чувствами Дерек выбрал Стайлза, и до сих пор еще ни разу не пожалел об этом. Стая, как ни странно, приняла его выбор как должное. Сложнее оказалось с шерифом. Дерек до сих пор очень хорошо помнил ощущение пистолетного дула, упирающегося в лоб. Стайлз метался между ними, порываясь схватить отца за руки и не делая этого из страха, что тот выстрелит. К счастью, железная выдержка полицейского не изменила Джону, и они все-таки смогли перейти к разговору. Начался он, правда, со слов «Пошел вон, и чтобы я тебя больше рядом со Стайлзом не видел», но упрямства обоим виновникам скандала было не занимать, и, в конце концов, они сломили сопротивление шерифа.  
Разумеется, отца убедил Стайлз. Стайлз всегда добивался своего, это Дерек понял уже позже. Только с Лидией у него не сложилось, но, возможно, с ней и не должно было сложиться – чтобы потом сложилось с Дереком? Тихий голос, произносящий самым будничным тоном «Пап, ты можешь застрелить его, но потом из этого же пистолета пулю себе в лоб пущу я», подействовал на шерифа куда сильнее, чем все заверения Дерека, что он очень дорожит Стайлзом и никогда не позволит себе его обидеть. Шериф бессильно уронил руки, в которых все еще сжимал оружие, и прошептал:  
– Господи, неужели ты мог так влюбиться… в него?  
Стайлз ничего не ответил на эти слова, и это было самым убедительным ответом. Шериф устало сел, поставил пистолет на предохранитель, засунул его за пояс, но было видно, что он делает это машинально, не отдавая себе отчета в своих действиях.  
– Ладно, – наконец глухо проронил он, нервно ломая пальцы. – Ладно.  
Дерек вскинул голову, впервые рискнув посмотреть на шерифа. До сих пор ему стыдно было смотреть Джону в глаза.  
– Но если ты, – голос шерифа снизился до шепота, и он покачал направленным в грудь Дереку указательным пальцем, – если ты хоть чем-то обидишь его… если ты разобьешь ему сердце…  
– Я сам приду к вам и попрошу пистолет, – пообещал Дерек.  
Шериф покачал головой.  
– Так нельзя, нельзя… но я не знаю, что еще с вами делать.  
– Просто прими нас, – на удивление робко попросил Стайлз.  
Джон, помедлив, кивнул, и больше им к этой теме до сих пор не приходилось возвращаться. Возможно, он рассчитывал, что ситуация рассосется сама собой, когда Стайлз уедет в колледж, но, если так, то он плохо знал своего сына. Стайлз выбрал Дерека раз и навсегда, и никакой отъезд не мог этого изменить – Стайлз при первой же возможности мчался в родной город сломя голову, чтобы провести с Дереком хотя бы один день. Шериф до сих пор был не в восторге, но, кажется, понял, что ему с этим не справиться. И сейчас, когда Стайлз был рядом, когда его тело льнуло к Дереку, ласкалось к его рукам, Дерек понимал, что предстоящий разговор с шерифом его беспокоит куда меньше, чем необходимость оторваться друг от друга, чтобы добраться до лофта.  
В лифте ему пришлось ловить Стайлза за руки, чтобы тот не попытался раздеть его, не дойдя до постели. Не успел он закрыть за собой тяжелую дверь, как Стайлз налетел на него вихрем и впечатал в стену. Дереку справиться с ним было не труднее, чем с котенком, но он чувствовал, что Стайлз взрослеет, становится сильнее и шире в плечах, и это радовало его. Поэтому Дерек никогда не сопротивлялся его натиску, позволяя сносить себя с ног, прижимать к стенкам, ронять на диван и на пол – все, что угодно, если это делает Стайлза счастливым. Тихий ломкий смех звучал для Дерека как самая прекрасная музыка на свете, и он готов был на что угодно, чтобы продлить его. Когда горячие пальцы принялись расстегивать джинсы Стайлза, тот захлебнулся смехом и умолк, но в смутном мареве тусклого света фонарей с улицы Дерек видел, что он продолжает улыбаться.  
* * *  
Андерс засыпал в машину очередную порцию зерен и вдруг нахмурился. Что-то было не так, хотя он не мог понять и объяснить, что именно и почему. Пока он пытался разобраться, услышал он что-то, учуял или заметил краем глаза, дверь кафе открылась, и вошел Стайлз. В этот момент Андерс сразу понял: неправильность связана с ним. Стайлз по-другому двигался, по-другому пах, да и выражение лица у него было непривычное. Андерс вздрогнул. Вчера после работы Митчелл примчался за ним в кафе, и первое же, что он выпалил чуть ли не с порога, было:  
– Стайлз приходил сегодня?  
– Да, – удивился Андерс вопросу. – Он каждый день приходит.  
– Один?  
Этот вопрос удивил Андерса еще больше.  
– Один, – кивнул он. – Он все обещает прийти с друзьями или с отцом, но пока что, похоже, никого не смог соблазнить рассказами о моих талантах…  
– Дурак. Радуйся, что не смог пока.  
– Да что случилось? – встревожился Андерс.  
– Я сегодня в больнице столкнулся с Макколлом.  
– Ты ж его уже знаешь в лицо.  
– Знаю – да, а сегодня мы налетели друг на друга, оба не видели, куда идем.  
– И что? – Андерсу надоела, как он считал, беспочвенная паранойя Митчелла. – Он тебя укусил?  
– Нет, – спокойно ответил Митчелл. – Он извинился.  
– Потрясающее событие. Ты, похоже, бегом бежал, чтобы мне рассказать о том, что тебя толкнули и извинились.  
– Он оборотень, – отрезал Митчелл.  
Теперь Андерс изменился в лице.  
– Ну… ты и раньше предполагал…  
– Раньше предполагал, а теперь знаю точно. Я учуял его запах. А он учуял мой.  
– А что он мог учуять? – пожал плечами Андерс. – Ты ничем таким особенным не пахнешь…  
– Но я пахну не как человек, и это понятно любому оборотню, кто нормально научился пользоваться своими способностями, в отличие от тебя, – Митчелл перегнулся через стойку и схватил Андерса за грудки.  
– Ты же сам сделал все, чтобы не допустить моего общения с другими оборотнями! – возмутился Андерс, отцепляя от себя руки вампира. – А теперь…  
– А теперь нам это, похоже, выйдет боком, – устало сказал Митчелл, присаживаясь на высокий стул. – Я нашел их первым, но не успел разобраться до того, как они найдут нас.  
– И… что теперь? – Андерс напрягся. Снова срываться с места и куда-то бежать ужасно не хотелось.  
– Ничего, – пожал плечами Митчелл. – Посмотрим, что будет. Рано или поздно тебя все равно надо вводить в какую-то стаю, как я понимаю. Может, как раз эта тебе и подойдет.  
– А ты? – испугался Андерс. – Ты разве не будешь со мной?  
– Куда я от тебя денусь, – Митчелл положил ладонь на руку Андерса. – Вопрос только в том, захотят ли они иметь вампира под боком. А то вон – зубки, когти, всплеск адреналина – и гуд бай, Джон Митчелл.  
– Я не позволю… – твердо начал Андерс, но Митчелл перебил его:  
– Ты тут пока никто и звать никак. Молчи лучше в тряпочку, авось и договоримся по-хорошему. И вообще, собирайся уже домой.  
Судя по выражению лица Стайлза, шанс договориться по-хорошему у Андерса и Митчелла был.  
– Привет, – сказал Стайлз, садясь, как обычно, возле стойки.  
Изменилась его мимика, изменились интонации. Исчезла дурашливость, появилось спокойствие и уверенность в себе.  
– Ты ведь знаешь уже, зачем я пришел? – уточнил Стайлз.  
– Знаю, – Андерс сделал жалкую попытку уйти от темы, выставив перед Стайлзом чашку кофе.  
– Спасибо, – Стайлз улыбнулся, и улыбка эта была тоже непривычной. – Мы хотели бы знать, кто такой Митчелл.  
Андерс вздрогнул и уронил на пол ложку. Вот как? Митчелл? А он сам что – никого не интересует?  
– Не обязательно давать ответ сразу. Мы приглашаем вас сегодня на встречу.  
– Мы? – Андерс, наконец, нашел за что зацепиться.  
– Мы. Стая Бикон-Хиллс.  
– Так ты… тоже оборотень? – осторожно уточнил Андерс.  
Лицо Стайлза вытянулось.  
– Ты даже не в состоянии понять, оборотень я или человек?  
– Ну… Митчелл сказал, что от тебя пахнет оборотнем, но не говорил, что ты оборотень, а ты говоришь про стаю «мы»…  
– Митчелл сказал? – не веря своим ушам, уточнил Стайлз. Андерс вдруг снова увидел перед собой импульсивного подростка. – Эй, але, а своего обоняния у тебя что, нет? Ты вообще оборотень или так, пешком постоять зашел?  
– Я недавно стал оборотнем, – неохотно признался Андерс. Митчелл наверняка навтыкает ему за то, что выдал информацию раньше времени, но он все равно уже попался. – Ничего пока толком не умею. Чувствую, что от тебя пахнет приятнее, чем от других людей, но не могу разобраться…  
– Забавные вы ребята. Твой Митчелл нюхливее и сообразительнее тебя, хотя не оборотень. Но у меня корона не свалится, я могу и объяснить на словах, если носом не понимаешь. Да, я обычный человек. Если, конечно, пару альфы стаи можно назвать обычным человеком.  
Дерек, слушавший их разговор с улицы, в сердцах долбанулся затылком об стену.  
Андерсу показалось, что снаружи раздался какой-то глухой стук, но все его внимание сейчас занимал Стайлз.  
– Так альфа – Дерек Хейл?  
– Да. Мы приглашаем вас на встречу сегодня в десять вечера в ветеринарной клинике. Знаете уже, где это?  
– Митчелл, кажется, знает, – промямлил Андерс.  
– Опять Митчелл, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Был бы он оборотнем – я бы не сомневался, что он альфа.  
Андерс прикусил язык, чтобы не сболтнуть еще чего лишнего.  
– Так вы придете?  
– Я скажу Митчеллу.  
– О, ну, разумеется. Ветклиника, десять вечера, – Стайлз допил свою чашку, широко улыбнулся Андерсу, положил на стол купюру и встал. – Спасибо за кофе!  
Андерс проводил его угрюмым взглядом и заметил, что за первой же занавеской тень Стайлза стала куда больше. Андерс напряг слух и понял, что от кафе уходят двое. Значит, Стайлза страховали? Серьезные ребята в этой стае. Не получится ли, что двое беглецов попали из огня да в полымя? Покачав головой, Андерс позвонил Митчеллу и кратко изложил новости. Митчелл ожидаемо разозлился, но по телефону отчитывать не стал, лишь сказал, что на встречу они пойдут обязательно.  
У Андерса сегодня был свободный вечер, поэтому из кафе он сначала отправился домой, где его ждал раздраженный донельзя вампир.  
– Что ты ему уже успел выложить? – спросил Митчелл, как только Андерс закрыл за собой дверь.  
– Я не сказал, кто ты такой, – зачастил Андерс, – а их больше всего интересует именно это.  
– Их?  
– Он говорил от имени стаи, и все время говорил «мы». И, знаешь, на улице его кто-то ждал!  
– Хейл его ждал, кто же еще, – вздохнул Митчелл. – Это он альфа?  
– Да, – кивнул Андерс.  
– Что еще ты ему рассказал?  
– Что стал оборотнем совсем недавно, и еще толком не умею…  
– Ну, отлично. Ты бы еще рассказал, что у тебя на груди не хватает одной чешуйки, если что – бейте туда, пожалуйста, – вызверился Митчелл.  
– Да я вообще чувствовал себя дурак дураком! – сорвавшись, заорал в ответ Андерс. – Я же ничего не умею толком, и он сразу это понял!  
– Тебя раскусил обычный парнишка, даже не оборотень, – презрительно хмыкнул Митчелл.  
– Я не думаю, что меня раскусил он, – неожиданно возразил Андерс. – Всю неделю он приходил в кафе и вел себя со мной как с обычным человеком. А сегодня все было совсем по-другому. Он не мог сам меня вычислить.  
– Разумеется, тебя вычислил альфа, – пожал плечами Митчелл. – Он ведь сильнее всех остальных по своим способностям, я правильно понял?  
– Ну да, – потерянно кивнул Андерс.  
– Вот он тебя и унюхал. Ты же каждый день с его мальчишкой общался.  
– Наверное, но теперь-то какая уже разница, – вздохнул Андерс. – На встречу пойдем?  
– А у нас есть выбор? Если не придем – они придут сюда.  
Андерс зябко повел плечами.  
– Как думаешь, чем все закончится?  
– Я думаю, все не закончится, а только начинается, – хмуро отозвался Митчелл. – Во всяком случае, мне бы очень хотелось на это надеяться.  
* * *  
Ровно в десять вечера Андерс с Митчеллом подошли к двери с табличкой «Закрыто». Внутри горел свет, и Митчелл уверенно толкнул дверь. Войдя в приемную, они осмотрелись. Никого, только перегородка с открытой дверцей.  
– Входите! – раздалось откуда-то изнутри.  
Митчелл глубоко вдохнул, резко выдохнул и пошел на голос. Андерс угрюмо шагал следом.  
В процедурном кабинете, откуда их позвали, собралось немало народу. Митчелл, который до сих пор был уверен, что большинство местных оборотней – молодежь, был сильно озадачен, увидев четверых взрослых мужиков с настороженными лицами. Чернокожий лысый мужчина был ветеринаром, это Митчелл уже знал, отца Стайлза легко было опознать по форме. Двоих других Митчелл видел впервые. Хейл был пятым, куда моложе, но хмуростью превосходил всех четверых, вместе взятых. Еще там были Скотт и Стайлз.  
Митчелл потер подбородок. Либо стая Хейла куда больше, чем он думал, либо он сильно ошибся с ее составом. Он попытался принюхаться, чтобы понять, кто есть кто, но в воздухе плыл какой-то сладковатый аромат, сбивающий с толку. Сзади раздался кашель. Митчелл обернулся и увидел, что Андерс морщит нос и пытается закрыть его рукавом.  
– Итак, ты все-таки не оборотень, – спокойно сказал Дитон.  
– Потрясающая новость, – огрызнулся Митчелл.  
– Извини. Тут пахнет аконитом – оборотни его очень не любят, да ты и сам это видишь по своему приятелю, – Дитон подошел к окну и открыл его.  
– А что насчет вас? – парировал Митчелл. – Вам он почему не мешает?  
– А у нас нечто вроде иммунитета, – спокойно отозвался Хейл, вытаскивая фильтры из носа. То же самое сделали Скотт и один из мужчин. – Что ж, давайте знакомиться. Вы новенькие, вас меньше – вам и представляться первыми.  
– Я Митчелл. А это Андерс. Но это вы и так знаете.  
– Кто ты, Митчелл? – спросил мужчина с проседью в короткой стрижке и жестким взглядом. – Ты не оборотень, не банши, не призрак. Кто ты?  
Митчелл почувствовал, как Андерс за его спиной подобрался и напрягся. Дурачок, если им тут не рады – от них только рожки да ножки останутся, против такого-то состава.  
– Я вампир, – вздохнул Митчелл.  
– Вау! – разумеется, это не удержался Стайлз.  
Никто даже не оглянулся на его потрясенный возглас. Дерек нахмурился, темноволосый мужчина с лукавым выражением лица – тоже оборотень, судя по вытащенным из носа фильтрам, – впечатленно поднял брови, Дитон и седоватый переглянулись, шериф машинально нащупал пистолет. Скотт обратился к седоватому и Дитону:  
– Вы знали про вампиров?  
– В бестиарии про них нет упоминания, поскольку считалось, что это лишь легенды, – пожал плечами седой.  
– Бестиарии? – вырвалось у Андерса, но, к счастью, мужчина понял его по-своему.  
– Да. Свод сведений о сверхъестественных существах.  
– Док, а вы что-нибудь знаете о вампирах? – продолжал допытываться Скотт.  
– Увы, – Дитон развел руками. – Может, я теперь представлю нас всех? Итак, я – Алан Дитон, ветеринар и друид. Это Дерек Хейл, альфа нашей стаи. Питер Хейл, – Дитон указал на мужчину с хитринкой во взгляде, – дядя Дерека и его бета. Скотт Макколл – тоже бета. Со Стайлзом вы уже знакомы, он просто человек, как и его отец, шериф Стилински. Ну а это, – Дитон повернулся к седоватому, – Крис Арджент, охотник на оборотней.  
У Андерса глаза полезли на лоб:  
– Охотник вместе с оборотнями? Что у вас тут вообще происходит?  
– У нас тут много чего происходило, – жестко отрезал Крис. – И то, что вы видите сейчас – лучшее, чем все могло закончиться. Для нас оптимальным выбором оказалось держаться вместе.  
– Это вся твоя стая? – Митчелл обвел всех присутствующих руками, внимательно наблюдая за Дереком. Скажет или нет про остальных?  
– Ну что ты, – улыбка Дерека больше напоминала злорадный оскал. – В моей стае еще четыре беты. И банши. И дочь Криса – она тоже охотник, и тоже с нами. Правда, ребята по окончании школы разъехались на учебу по разным колледжам, но до сих пор считают себя одной стаей, и при любой возможности собираются здесь, в Бикон-Хиллс.  
Митчелл нервно дернул плечом. Альфа, шесть бет, двое охотников, друид, банши, плюс поддержка полиции в лице шерифа… Хейл неплохо устроился, даже если половина стаи находится в отъезде из-за учебы.  
– У тебя очень… разнообразная стая, – медленно сказал Митчелл. – Для нас двоих еще найдется местечко?  
– А почему все переговоры ведешь ты? – вдруг поинтересовался Питер. – Вы не могли знать, что в нашей стае столько разного народу. Обычно в стаю входят либо одни оборотни, либо оборотни и люди. А тут приходишь ты, вампир, и говоришь за вас обоих. Почему ты, а не он?  
Андерс испуганно кашлянул. Митчелл вздохнул.  
– Потому что он оборотень без году неделя, и с себе подобными пока не общался. Потому что ему тридцать два года, а мне – сто семнадцать. Потому что я учился выживать лет на девяносто дольше, чем он. Я могу выжить и без него. Он бы без меня пропал.  
– Что с людьми любовь делает, – ернически вздохнул Питер, покосившись на Стайлза. Тот немедленно показал ему фак. – И с вампирами, разумеется, тоже.  
Митчелл подумал, что теперь примерно представляет себе положение вещей. Питер считает себя вторым после альфы на основании того, что он бета, близкий родственник и старший из оборотней по возрасту, а Стайлзу на это плевать, потому что он – пара альфы. Значит, на верхушке стаи находится этот цапающийся треугольник. Плюс охотник и друид в советниках. Что ж, когда кто-то цапается, всегда есть возможность выбирать стороны. Это хорошо.  
– Так вы примете нас в стаю? Мы вполне адекватные… люди, ищем только тихой и спокойной жизни, на рожон не лезем…  
– Погодите, – прорезался шериф. – Какая может быть тихая и спокойная жизнь с вампиром?  
Ну наконец-то. Митчелл давно ждал этого вопроса.  
– Я не пью кровь, – спокойно ответил он. – Уже несколько лет.  
– А серебро тебя берет? – не утерпев, опять вылез Стайлз.  
Митчелл показал свои растопыренные пальцы, унизанные серебряными кольцами.  
– Вот засада, – скривился Стайлз. – Ну а осина? Чеснок?  
– С чесноком я сам тебя съем за милую душу, – Митчелл решил немного показать характер.  
Дерек обозначил микроскопическое движение вперед и сверкнул красными огнями в глазах.  
– А вот осина – это правда, – Митчелл примирительно поднял руки.  
– То осинка, то рябинка… – хмыкнул Стайлз.  
– Рябинка? – не понял Митчелл.  
– Рябина сдерживает оборотней, – пояснил Андерс из-за спины. – Она для них… для нас почти так же губительна, как аконит.  
– Ты и правда совсем недавно стал оборотнем, – задумчиво сказал Крис. – Все еще говоришь об оборотнях «они», а не «мы». И ничего при этом не умеешь, значит, действительно со своими не общался и не учился. Откуда же ты столько знаешь?  
– В интернете нашел, – буркнул Андерс, досадуя на себя, что проболтался.  
Как ни странно, эта ложь сработала.  
– Ха! – Стайлз подскочил к нему и хлопнул по плечу. – Знаешь, когда вот этот тупень, – он показал на Скотта, – получил укус вот от этого мудака…  
– Стайлз! – хором рявкнули Дерек и шериф. Глаза Питера зло блеснули голубым.  
– Вот от этого, – на всякий случай Стайлз ткнул пальцем в Питера. – Да-да, он раньше был альфой. Так вот, о том, что с ним случилось – со Скоттом, конечно, а не с Питером, – первым узнал и понял я. Из Интернета! Как и ты! Поняли теперь, как полезно быть гиком, зависающим в сети?  
Стайлз обвел стаю торжествующим взглядом. Дерек с мученическим выражением лица уцепил его за локоть и поставил позади себя рядом с Питером. Стайлз немедленно показал Питеру еще один фак. Питер клацнул на него зубами – обычными, человеческими. Похоже, эти двое просто не умели общаться по-другому.  
– Зачем вы приехали в Бикон-Хиллс? – спросил Крис. – У вас обоих странный выговор…  
– Я из Англии, – пояснил Митчелл, – а Андерс из Австралии.  
Андерс недовольно вздохнул за его плечом, но, к счастью, ему хватило ума не поправлять вампира.  
– Я бежал в Австралию от своих, – продолжил Митчелл. – Я… кое-что не поделил с другим вампиром, и мы сцепились. В результате он погиб, а я нажил себе кучку врагов. Решил сделать ноги, – он пожал плечами, показывая, что не видит в бегстве ничего постыдного. – А в Австралии встретил вот этого свежеобращенного бедолагу.  
– Ну и оставались бы жить в Австралии, – поднял одну бровь Дерек.  
– В Австралии меня могли найти, – беззаботно соврал Митчелл. – Часть вампиров были за меня, и они хотели помочь мне уехать. Так что они знали, где я. Я предпочел переехать еще раз, чтобы замести следы.  
Он искусно сплел правду с ложью, заменив Бразилию на Австралию, а самостоятельный побег – на принятую помощь.  
– Он правду говорит? – Крис посмотрел на Дерека и Питера.  
Дерек нахмурился, а Питер шагнул вперед и обошел Митчелла кругом.  
– Очень интересный вопрос, Крис, – мягко сказал он, глядя вампиру в глаза. – Сердце у него не бьется, дыхание, как ты понимаешь, совершенно ровное, а гормоны, если они и были когда-то в организме, явно превратились во что-то другое, недоступное пониманию живых. Я не могу сказать, врет он или нет, – Питер покачал головой. – Мы можем лишь верить ему на слово.  
Митчелл не успел обрадоваться, как сзади облегченно выдохнул Андерс.  
– А вот его приятель, – немедленно среагировал Питер, – только что сильно расслабился. Значит, неживой красавчик обвел нас вокруг пальца…  
Митчелл повернулся и молча посмотрел на Андерса. Тот выглядел бесконечно виноватым.  
– Я соврал в мелочах. В конце концов, откуда мне знать, что у вас тут нет вампирской общины? Может, вы разыгрываете перед нами комедию, я не смогу понять, врете вы или нет, когда вас так много, а Андерс пока ничего толком не умеет.  
Дерек и Митчелл сверлили друг друга взглядами. Наконец вампир отвел глаза и махнул рукой.  
– Ладно. Я-то и без вас не пропаду, так что переживу, если вы решите, что я недостоин вашего общества. Но его хотя бы возьмите. Пропадет же один.  
И тут Андерс его удивил. Сделал шаг вперед, крепко взял под руку и заявил:  
– Если вы не хотите, чтобы с вами был вампир, мы уедем оба.  
Митчелл сердито вывернулся и ткнул пальцем в грудь Андерса:  
– Идиот! Мы ради чего все это затевали? Чтобы ты нашел себе стаю!  
– Моя стая – это ты, – упрямо выпятил вперед челюсть Андерс.  
– Омеги в одиночку не выживают, – негромко сказал Крис.  
– Он не одиночка, – усмехнулся Питер. – Они неразлучны, как Ромео и Джульетта.  
– Ладно, – прорезался наконец Дерек. – Живите, работайте… ведите себя спокойно. Там посмотрим, что делать дальше.  
– Мы можем считать, что мы в твоей стае? – уточнил Митчелл.  
– На испытательном сроке, – бросил Дерек. – И ты должен больше рассказать нам про вампиров.  
– Было бы что рассказывать, – вздохнул Митчелл. – Кровожадные твари без тормозов и совести.  
– Именно такого члена стаи нам и не хватало! – радостно влез Стайлз. – Ой, нет, погоди, у нас же уже есть один такой. Боюсь, он не захочет конкуренции. Уй!  
Стайлз схватился за лоб. Конечно, не с его реакцией было заметить, как Питер влепил ему щелбан. В следующее мгновение Дерек с бешеным рыком вывернул руку Питера в локте. Неприятный хруст пробрал Митчелла до мурашек.  
– Еще раз до него дотронешься – убью, – коротко проинформировал Дерек дядю.  
Питер, морщась, прижимал руку к животу, пытаясь вправить вырванный сустав. Стайлз, поджав губы, отошел за спины Дерека и Криса.  
– Прямо родная атмосфера, – вздохнул Митчелл.  
– У вампиров тоже часто бывают стычки? – поинтересовался Дитон.  
– Постоянно, – махнул рукой Митчелл. – Всегда находится кучка молодой бестолочи, которая начинает задирать лидеров.  
– Ты тоже задирал? – внимательно посмотрел на него Дерек.  
– Меня задирали, – холодно отозвался Митчелл. – И, как правило, сильно жалели об этом.  
Некоторое время Дерек молча смотрел на вампира. Потом шагнул вперед и протянул ему руку. Митчелл с явным облегчением на лице пожал ее и уступил место Андерсу.  
– Тебя – учить буду, – бросил ему Дерек.  
– А работать я смогу? – прищурился Андерс.  
– Работать – да, – кивнул Дерек. – А вот трахаться будешь меньше.  
Питер негромко засмеялся, встряхнув исцелившейся рукой. Андерс залился краской.  
– Завтра заеду за тобой после работы, часик погоняю в лесу.  
– Мне с вами можно? – спросил Митчелл.  
– Можно, если не боишься, что мы оба слетим с катушек и порвем тебя, как тряпку, – Дерек оскалился.  
– Милые у тебя шуточки, – кивнул Митчелл. – Но я все-таки предпочитаю знать, какие именно кости ты собираешься ему ломать.  
– Не переживай, ТАМ кости нет, не сломается, – хихикнул Питер.  
Теперь дружно покраснели Стайлз и Скотт.  
– Что ж, в таком случае – расходимся, – подытожил Дитон. – Кого подвезти?  
– Скотт, ты домой? – поинтересовался Арджент.  
– Ну… – Скотт смутился. – Я бы пожелал Эллисон спокойной ночи, если вы не против…  
– Поехали, – улыбнулся Крис, и они вышли вместе.  
Шериф посмотрел на сына.  
– Пап, я… – Стайлз запнулся и изобразил руками что-то непонятное, но бурное.  
Шериф закатил глаза, у Дерека отчаянно запылали уши. Шериф изобразил бровями все, что он думает по этому поводу, махнул всем рукой и ушел. Стайлз бочком подобрался к красному, как рак, Дереку и взял его за руку.  
– Неужели никто не хочет подвезти меня? – Питер вздохнул. – Как жесток этот мир. Ладно, всем пока. Эй, сиамские близнецы, вы хоть к утру-то разлепитесь?  
На этот раз, к изумлению Митчелла, фак Питеру показал Дерек.  
– Мы тоже пойдем, – кивнул Митчелл.  
Они вышли все вместе, кроме Дитона, который остался закрывать клинику. Скотт с Крисом уже уехали, шериф тоже, Питер, насвистывая, засунул руки в карманы куртки и отправился куда-то пешком. Стайлз и Дерек подошли к старому синему джипу, Митчелл и Андерс – к Шевроле Митчелла.  
– Дерек! – окликнул Митчелл.  
– Да? – повернулся к нему Дерек.  
– А почему Питер больше не альфа? Я так понял, это он укусил Скотта?  
– И не только Скотта. А не альфа он больше потому, что я его убил, – пожал плечами Дерек.  
Андерс закашлялся. Митчелл открыл рот, закрыл, снова открыл и ошарашенно признался:  
– Не понял.  
– Поймешь, – высунулся из-за руля Стайлз, – когда тебе самому захочется его прикончить. Может, у тебя и получится.  
Митчелл с Андерсом переглянулись, но больше расспрашивать не стали. Рано или поздно они все узнают, а пока им еще предстоит познакомиться с остальными членами стаи.  
* * *  
Остальных они, впрочем, увидели не сразу. Вечером следующего дня, когда Митчелл подъехал к кафе, он увидел лишь Дерека и Питера, стоящих возле черной Тойоты.  
– Привет, – Митчелл подошел к ним и пожал руки обоим. – И как вам удалось избавиться от мозольного пластыря?  
Дерек нахмурился, и Митчелл поспешил объясниться:  
– Он мне нравится, отличный парень. Просто я действительно не представляю, как ты с ним справляешься.  
– Да никак он с ним не справляется, – Питер скривился и сплюнул. – Альфа, тоже мне. Телок на веревочке, которым рулит неуравновешенный мальчишка. Даже посторонние это сразу видят.  
Стремительный рывок Дерека, схватившего Питера когтями за горло, Митчелл заметил лишь благодаря тому, что был вампиром. Да и то – заметить-то заметил, а вот среагировать, будь выпад направлен против него, все равно не успел бы.  
– Может, проверим, могу ли я справиться со своими бетами? – спросил Дерек таким мягким голосом, что Митчелл понял: Питер постоянно ходит по лезвию ножа, на волосок от смерти.  
– Эй, – опасливо окликнул их Андерс, подошедший сзади.  
Дерек выпустил кашляющего Питера и повернулся к Андерсу и Митчеллу.  
– Едете за мной. А Стайлзу я не позволю приходить на тренировки, пока не буду уверен, что для него это безопасно.  
Он сел в машину, подождал, пока Питер усядется рядом, и газанул, не проверяя, успевает ли за ним вторая машина.  
– По-моему, он козел, – осторожно сказал Андерс, когда Митчелл выехал со стоянки следом за Тойотой.  
– Но теперь это наш с тобой главкозел, – усмехнулся Митчелл. – Так что привыкай. Кстати, я с тобой не согласен.  
– В чем?  
– Козел тут, скорее уж, Питер. А Дерек просто не может быть другим рядом с таким козлом. Ты вспомни, как он вел себя со Стайлзом.  
Андерс задумчиво покачал головой.  
– Это что-то невероятное. Я никогда бы не представил, что оборотень-альфа может так растворяться без остатка в обычном парне.  
– Значит, парень необычный, – пожал плечами Митчелл. – Он умен, смел и сообразителен. Если бы он был оборотнем – Питеру бы вообще места рядом с племянником не осталось.  
– Кстати, а почему он до сих пор не оборотень? – заинтересовался Андерс. – Вдвоем они бы составили такую верхушку стаи, при поддержке охотника, друида и шерифа, что могли бы взять под контроль половину штата.  
– Я думаю, Стайлз не оборотень потому, что не хочет этого. А раз он не хочет, значит, Дерек этого ни за что не допустит. Потому его и не будет сегодня на тренировке – Хейл пока не представляет, чего от нас с тобой ждать.  
– Господи, да не съедим же мы его мальчика драгоценного, – всплеснул руками Андерс.  
– Вот когда он будет в этом уверен – тогда Стайлз и придет трепать нервы тебе и Питеру, – усмехнулся Митчелл.  
– А тебе? – изумился Андерс.  
– А меня он не нервирует. Хороший мальчишка.  
Машина Дерека, тем временем, съехала с шоссе куда-то на грунтовку. Митчелл рулил, чертыхаясь на каждой колдобине и ветке, Тойота впереди шла так уверенно, словно продолжала ехать по асфальту.  
Поляна возникла перед Митчеллом как-то внезапно, он даже не сразу осознал, что посреди нее высится громада полуразрушенного дома. Дерек остановился, вышел из машины и постучал в окно Шевроле со стороны Андерса.  
– Выходи, бить буду.  
– Он это серьезно? – всполошился Андерс, хватая Митчелла за рукав.  
– Похоже, да, – вздохнул Митчелл и тоже вышел из машины.  
Андерс, насколько Митчелл мог видеть при свете луны, был бледно-зеленоватого цвета. Питер удивленно присвистнул:  
– Боли боишься?  
– А ты нет? – голос Андерса сорвался на фальцет.  
Питер запрокинул голову и искренне рассмеялся.  
– Дорогой племянничек, стаю ты, конечно, себе собрал из редкостных отбросов, но труса в ней еще не было.  
– Главный отброс стаи – это ты, – отрезал Дерек. – Андерс, как бы ты ни боялся боли, без нее ты не сможешь ничему научиться. Если тебя это хоть немного успокоит – болеть будет сильно, но недолго, на нас все заживает очень быстро. Готов?  
Андерс громко сглотнул и неуверенно кивнул.  
– Отлично. Первое и главное, чему ты должен научиться – это контролю. Тогда ты сможешь обращаться только тогда, когда сам этого захочешь.  
Митчелл с интересом сложил руки на груди и облокотился на капот Шевроле. От Джорджа он ничего подобного не слышал, потому что Джордж, скорее всего, и сам этого не знал – вряд ли Тулли успел научить его хоть чему-то, судя по тому, как трудно Джордж проходил через полнолуния.  
– Основа контроля – это боль. Боль делает нас людьми.  
Судя по тому, как Питер закатил глаза, слышал он это далеко не в первый и даже не в двадцатый раз.  
– Учись терпеть боль и справляться с ней.  
Андерс кивнул, открыл было рот, собираясь что-то спросить, но немедленно получил кулаком в челюсть. Он отлетел с жалобным вскриком на пару метров и упал на землю.  
– Вставай, – совершенно спокойно сказал Дерек. – Попробуй на меня напасть.  
– Зачем мне на тебя нападать? – невнятно пробормотал Андерс, пытаясь поставить челюсть на место.  
– Иначе нападать буду я.  
Андерс зло рыкнул, глаза его загорелись желтым, изо рта полезли клыки, из пальцев – когти. У Митчелла мелькнула мысль, не разумнее ли будет закрыться в машине, но он решил положиться на Дерека и Питера.  
Происходящее дальше более всего напоминало избиение младенцев. Точнее, одного младенца, бородатого, вскрикивающего от боли и очень злого. Митчеллу казалось, что он наблюдает за чем-то совершенно удивительным. Сначала Дерек болью добился того, что Андерс озверел и обратился. А затем хладнокровно и даже с сочувствием на лице сломал ему руку, вернув в человеческий облик все той же болью. Один раз, когда Андерс вновь бросился на Дерека, Питер соизволил отлепиться о сосны, которую флегматично подпирал, подошел сзади и вонзил когти Андерсу под ребра. Стон, прокатившийся по лесу, ударил Митчелла под дых так, что он чуть было не бросился Андерсу на помощь. Умом он понимал, что все раны и переломы заживут практически мгновенно, что Андерсу нужны эти тренировки, но сердце все равно сжималось от жалости.  
Наконец, Дерек аккуратно прислонил вымотанного Андерса к сосне и лаконично резюмировал:  
– Хреново.  
– И это еще мягко сказано, – добавил Питер.  
– Пока не научишься не бояться боли – не сможешь себя контролировать.  
– Ты же говорил, что боль делает нас людьми, – возмутился Андерс, тяжело дыша. – А если я перестану ее бояться, то она меня не остановит.  
– Остановит, – усмехнулся Дерек. – Сломанная рука любого из вас остановит.  
– Вас? – немедленно уточнил Митчелл, подходя к ним и подставляя Андерсу плечо для опоры.  
– Да. Я говорил о бетах.  
– А тебя не остановит?  
– Меня – нет. Я альфа, я сильнее любого из них, я могу наплевать даже на сломанную руку.  
– Но в сознание-то тебя это приведет, по крайней мере? – допытывался Митчелл, понимающий, что ему, несмотря на нейтральную атмосферу, желательно все-таки найти какие-то методы самозащиты.  
– Меня – наверное, да. – Дерек покосился на дядю, невозмутимо отчищающего кровь с рук и добавил: – А его – вряд ли.  
– Он же не альфа, – Митчелл запутался окончательно.  
– Во-первых, он раньше был альфой.  
– А, ну да, до того, как ты его убил, – скептически хмыкнул пришедший в себя Андерс.  
– Именно, – любезно согласился Питер. – Он убил меня и стал альфой сам. Другое дело, что я все-таки нашел способ вернуться, на что он совершенно не рассчитывал…  
Андерс ошарашенно переводил взгляд с одного Хейла на другого. Видимо, такие возможности оборотней были семейству Джонсонов неизвестны.  
– Он и до сих пор сильнее любого из бет, – пояснил Дерек. – А во-вторых, он законченный псих. Его может остановить разве что сломанная шея, а рука – вряд ли. Но ты – не он и не я, а просто слабовольный новичок. Поэтому слушай и мотай на ус, пока тебя учат.  
Андерс понуро кивнул.  
– Завтра встречаемся здесь в это же время. А в воскресенье приедешь днем, я вас всех гонять буду.  
– Всех? – не понял Митчелл.  
– У меня еще шесть бет, кроме него.  
– Пять, – вкрадчиво поправил Питер. – Тех, кому нужны тренировки – пять.  
Дерек не возразил, из чего Митчелл сделал вывод, что Питер на этой тренировке будет вторым гоняющим.  
– А нас здесь никто не накроет?  
– Этот дом когда-то был моим, – нахмурился Дерек. – И дом, и заповедник заслуженно пользуются дурной славой.  
– Заслуженно?  
– Дом сгорел вместе почти со всей моей семьей несколько лет назад. А потом возле него нашли труп моей сестры.  
– И кто ее убил? – осторожно поинтересовался Митчелл.  
– Я, – недовольно отозвался Питер.  
– Собственную племянницу?  
– Я был не в себе.  
– Врет, – отрезал Дерек. – Она была альфой. Он убил ее и забрал ее силу. Через полгода в доме нашли труп Кейт Арджент, сестры Криса.  
– А ее кто убил? – уже задавая вопрос, Митчелл запоздало подумал, что, возможно, лучше было вообще ни о чем не спрашивать.  
– Я, – на сей раз Питер выглядел очень довольным.  
– Ты был не в себе? – полуутвердительно поднял брови Митчелл.  
– Я был совершенно в себе, – Питер разве что не мурлыкал. – Это она сожгла наш дом и всю семью. Я восстановил справедливость.  
– И Крис тебя после этого не убил? – изумился Митчелл.  
– Не успел. Его убил я, – невозмутимо парировал Дерек.  
– Ну хорошо, а потом, когда он ожил? Неужели Крис не пытался…  
– Крису было немного не до того. Он как раз пытался свыкнуться с мыслью, что не убил своего отца, из-за которого позволил умереть своей жене.  
– Слушайте, – Митчелл обалдело помотал головой, – когда вы мне сказали, что у вас с охотниками нейтралитет, я удивился, как вы можете друг друга не убивать. Но теперь, кажется, понимаю, да. Вы прекрасно справляетесь сами внутри каждой группировки.  
– Плюс тут поблизости еще несколько трупов случились, – невозмутимо продолжал Дерек.  
– Кто еще был не в себе? – Митчелл твердо решил не удивляться ничему, но ему это не удалось.  
– Джексон. Один из моих бет. Правда, в тот момент он был канимой и ни хрена не соображал.  
– Кем?! – вырвалось у Митчелла.  
Питер от души расхохотался.  
– Это такая мерзкая ящерица, но не забивай себе голову. Джексону вправили мозги, и теперь он самый обычный оборотень. А часть трупов вообще мои. Они были пособниками Кейт.  
– Слушай, – Митчелл заинтересованно повернулся к Дереку. – А вот если бы он не был альфой и тебе не нужна была бы его сила – ты бы его оставил в живых?  
– Все равно убил бы на хрен, – мрачно бросил Дерек. – Только тогда он бы не смог вернуться.  
Питер вздохнул и с видом неправедно оскорбленного изучил свои ногти.  
– А Стайлза, надо так понимать, ты на общие тренировки не берешь? – спросил Митчелл, пытаясь уложить в голове новую информацию.  
– Что тебе до Стайлза? – подозрительно уставился на него Дерек.  
– Просто если что-то безопасно для Стайлза, значит, оно безопасно и для меня, – пояснил Митчелл.  
– Стайлз будет в воскресенье, – Дерек, кажется, успокоился.  
– Пять бет, которые могут сорваться, Андерс – шестой, а владеющих собой – лишь двое, – покачал головой Митчелл.  
– На самом деле, – неохотно признал Питер, – четверо тех, кто может сорваться, вместе с твоим Андерсом, и четверо сдерживающих.  
– А кто еще двое?  
– Макколл уже отлично контролирует себя. И Айзек тоже в порядке. Контроль нужен только четверым. Так что, я думаю, придут и Эллисон, и Лидия. Но если ты не боишься показаться трусливее двух сопливых девчонок – можешь остаться дома.  
– Мне плевать, кем ты меня считаешь, собственная жизнь дороже любых понтов, – равнодушно пожал плечами Митчелл. – Я не трус, но погибать из-за нелепой случайности, из-за того, что сам не подумал о возможной опасности и не подстраховался – это идиотизм. Именно поэтому я и спросил про Стайлза. Я приду. Должен же кто-то отвезти потом Андерса домой.  
– Во-первых, он уже сейчас может спокойно идти своими ногами, – хмыкнул Дерек. – Во-вторых…  
– Во-вторых, ему не помешает моральная поддержка, ведь в воскресенье он будет знакомиться со всей остальной стаей.  
– По-моему, со всей остальной стаей куда больше хочешь познакомиться ты, – Питер, склонив голову набок, внимательно рассматривал Митчелла.  
– Это не кажется тебе естественным и нормальным? – поднял брови Митчелл. – Раз уж вы не прогнали меня сразу…  
– Мы об этом пожалеем? – вскинул голову Дерек.  
Митчелл засмеялся.  
– Что смешного он сказал? – нахмурился Питер.  
Митчелл подошел и похлопал его по плечу.  
– Вы сильнее меня. Вы быстрее меня. Ваши исцеляющие силы куда надежнее моих. Вы умеете выживать и прятаться. Но вам на двоих от силы шестьдесят лет, а мне – сто семнадцать.  
Митчелл помог Андерсу сесть в машину, помахал Хейлам рукой, и Шевроле, хрустя ветками, выкатилась с поляны.  
– Что он хотел этим сказать? – Дерек посмотрел на дядю.  
– Хорошо, что вампир не может заболеть раком, – невпопад ответил Питер.  
– Ты о чем? – изумился Дерек.  
– Думаю, по изворотливости ума он не уступает Джерарду, а возможно, и превосходит его. Радуйся, что он ищет простой тихой жизни, а не мирового господства.  
– Вампиры – и мировое господство? – Дерек расхохотался. – Кажется, ты слишком увлекся теориями заговоров.  
– Поверь мне, этот бы далеко пошел, если бы захотел, – Питер мрачно сплюнул под ноги и тяжелым взглядом проводил исчезающий за деревьями свет фар.  
* * *  
Субботний вечер в точности повторил пятничный, только на сей раз Дерек сломал Андерсу не руку, а ногу – видимо, для разнообразия. Питер тоже проявил фантазию – не стал впиваться в Андерса когтями, а схватил его за шиворот и шваркнул о дерево. Митчелл лишь прикрыл глаза, услышав чрезвычайно неприятный хруст позвонков.  
– Ничего, – утешил он Андерса, когда тот, с трудом переводя дух, уронил себя на пассажирское сиденье. – Завтра на них молодежь навалится, так они хотя бы не на тебя одного свою любовь и ласку тратить будут.  
– А я, по-твоему, старый, что ли? – обиделся Андерс.  
– Ну, судя по тому, как ты сейчас кряхтишь…  
Андерс молча крутанул руль к себе – благо, они ехали в лесу, где обочины не существовало, как и риска свалиться в кювет. Митчелл судорожно вдавил в пол левый ботинок, соскользнув правым с педали. Не успел он повернуться к Андерсу и высказать все, что можно было подумать о таком способе торможения, как Андерс сам вихрем налетел на него, впился поцелуем в губы до крови – Митчеллу даже показалось, что он почувствовал удлинившиеся клыки, – зашарил руками по телу, задирая футболку и пытаясь расстегнуть ремень на джинсах.  
– Сдурел? – Митчелл поймал его за руки. – Мы тут не одни, в лесу-то! И слух у них еще лучше, чем у тебя!  
– Плевать, – Андерс вырвался и снова навалился на вампира.  
Митчелл подумал немного и сдался. Дерек с Питером вряд ли удивятся, даже если услышат, а других, судя по их рассказам, тут и днем-то еще поискать. Митчелл нащупал рычаг спинки сиденья и полузадушенно прохрипел:  
– Дай хоть на ручник поставлю…  
В воскресенье Митчелл перед поездкой в лес чувствовал приятное возбуждение, которое, впрочем, не имело ничего общего с сексом. Предстоящее общение с молодежью радовало его, он легко сходился с детьми, как правило, искренними и прямодушными. Впрочем, тут же одернул он сам себя, это – оборотни, не забывай об этом. Андерсу, похоже, было плевать на новые знакомства, его беспокоило лишь одно – чтобы стая не навалилась на него вся разом.  
– Неужели тебя волнует только сохранность собственной шкуры? – покачал головой Митчелл. – Не забывай, для нас очень желательно понравиться этим ребятам.  
– Господи, – лениво зевнул Андерс. – Пара похабных анекдотов – и я для них лучший друг.  
– Как-то ты примитивно мыслишь, – поморщился Митчелл.  
– Подростки – ужасно примитивные создания. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю, у меня два младших брата. Тай, правда, смолоду серьезный зануда, а вот Эксл – редкой безалаберности чувак. До сих пор, честно говоря, изумляюсь, как Майк рискнул доверить ему меч.  
Митчелл поежился при упоминании меча, но напомнил Андерсу:  
– А Стайлз?  
– Я думаю, Стайлз у них по всем статьям – отдельный вопрос. Во-первых, он не оборотень. Во-вторых, у него СДВГ. В-третьих… ну, да, он действительно неглуп. Но я не думаю, что Дерек и Питер выдержали бы рядом с собой двоих таких Стайлзов. Скорее всего, все остальные – обычные придурки.  
– Хочу тебе напомнить, что там будут не только придурки, но и их девушки. Нашему с ними взаимопониманию не поспособствует твое блядство.  
– Чего? – обиделся Андерс. – Да ты видел, чтобы я с тех пор, как ты меня встретил, хоть одной девчонке глазки строил?  
– Это доказывает, что твой инстинкт самосохранения все-таки сильнее твоего неудержимого либидо, – кивнул Митчелл. – Дай-то Бог, чтобы и сегодня было так.  
– Ну, либидо мне есть куда применить, – Андерс сверкнул глазами и потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке Митчелла.  
– Притормози, – шлепнул его по руке Митчелл. – Если ты явишься на тренировку, благоухая сексом, боюсь, им трудно будет оценивать тебя адекватно.  
– Думаешь, они оценят меня адекватно, если я буду благоухать неудовлетворенным возбуждением? К тому же, как я понимаю, девочки у них что надо…  
Митчелл мученически закатил глаза и сам дернул Андерса за руку к себе.  
– Только быстро, – предупредил он, стягивая джинсы.  
Андерс облизнулся и полез целоваться.  
Когда они выехали на знакомую уже поляну, оба, не сговариваясь, впечатленно присвистнули. Перед домом и в нем тусило столько народу, что у Митчелла возникло желание немедленно развернуться и уехать, пока не поздно. Дерек на крыльце дома разговаривал с Крисом Арджентом и Аланом Дитоном, что для Митчелла явилось полной неожиданностью. На ступеньках сидела глазастая рыжеволосая красотка в ультракороткой юбке и со скучающим видом слушала Питера, который что-то вкрадчиво ей рассказывал. Рядом стоял модно упакованный красавчик с недовольным выражением лица и, сложив руки на груди, смотрел на Питера не отрываясь, с явным желанием убить его еще разок. Впрочем, как уже понял Митчелл, в этом состоянии практически постоянно находилась большая часть стаи, включая альфу.  
Из дома доносился грохот, смех, крики и визги. Митчелл, прислушавшись, опознал Стайлза и Скотта, девичий голос был ему незнаком. Быстренько подсчитав на пальцах, Митчелл завертел головой, пытаясь найти еще троих подростков. В этот момент они, как по заказу, появились из-за угла дома. Еще одна красавица, на сей раз кареглазая блондинка, невозмутимо разминала пальцы. Высокий мощный негр, морщась, крутил шеей, которую ему, судя по всему, недавно чуть не свернули. Позади, посмеиваясь, шел высокий, слегка сутулый парень с тонкими чертами лица. Светлые кудряшки и безмятежный взгляд голубых глаз придавали ему сходство с ангелом. Митчелл покачал головой. Даже с такими молодыми бетами Дерек как альфа был очень силен. Повернувшись к Андерсу, Митчелл поднял брови, недоумевая, почему тот все еще сидит в машине. Андерс не отреагировал – он смотрел на дом и явно чего-то ждал.  
Наконец, крики из дома стали еще громче, и Стайлз, Скотт и темноволосая смеющаяся девушка вывалились на крыльцо, чуть не сбив Криса и Дитона. Дерек, в которого с разбегу влетел Стайлз, даже не вздрогнул, лишь поймал его, не давая ему нестись и дальше с той же скоростью. Судя по тому, что девушка, смеясь, вцепилась в Криса, а он ласково взъерошил ей волосы, это была его дочь Эллисон. Андерс как-то по-стариковски закряхтел и вылез из машины.  
– Привет, – сказал он дружелюбно, улыбнувшись Дереку, Крису, Алану и Стайлзу. – Ты меня представишь своему детсадику, или я сам познакомлюсь?  
Красавчик, которого Митчелл опознал как Джексона Уиттмора, вскинул голову, и глаза его полыхнули синим. Андерс любезно оскалился и просиял золотистым взглядом в ответ. Не успел Митчелл поймать себя на мысли, что надо бы спросить у Дерека, почему глаза оборотней светятся разным цветом, как Стайлз обрушился прямо с крыльца в объятия Андерса с истошным воплем:  
– Привет, чувак!  
– Привет, – Андерс похлопал его по спине.  
– Вы уже знакомы? – Стайлз как-то ухитрялся говорить со всеми своими приятелями одновременно. – Это Андерс. Он тот самый новый бета Дерека и тот самый бариста, который варит самый потрясающий в мире кофе!  
– Звучит так, как будто тут собралась группа анонимных алкоголиков, – расхохотался высокий сутулый парень и протянул Андерсу руку. – Айзек.  
– Эрика, – представилась блондинка, накручивая локон на палец и внимательно разглядывая Андерса откровенно оценивающим взглядом. Андерс выдал в ответ самую наглую свою улыбочку.  
– Бойд, – буркнул чернокожий парень. – Вообще-то, я Вернон, но я предпочитаю по фамилии.  
– Как и я, – Митчелл решил, что пора и о себе напомнить. – Я Джон Митчелл, но по фамилии мне тоже удобнее.  
– Он вампир, – немедленно влез Стайлз и жизнерадостно хлопнул Митчелла по плечу.  
– А оборотни могут стать вампирами? – задумчиво поинтересовалась рыжеволосая красотка, вставая со ступенек и оправляя юбку. – Я Лидия, а это Джексон. Просто чтобы знать, каких еще неприятностей нам ожидать.  
– А я-то думал, что Дон пессимистка, – хмыкнул Андерс. – Чего вдруг так мрачно? Митчелл не кусается.  
– Вы все тут не кусаетесь и пушистые на словах, – Лидия бросила недовольный взгляд на Питера.  
– Ты ведь не оборотень? – уточнил Митчелл, пытаясь собрать воедино все, что он помнил о стае Хейла.  
– Банши, – Лидия скривила губы. – Стала после его укуса.  
Питер проигнорировал испепеляющие взгляды, которыми его одарили Лидия и Джексон.  
– Послушать этих детей, так они недовольны своими новыми полученными способностями и перспективами, которые эти способности…  
– Моя пожизненная перспектива – орать в самый неподходящий момент и находить трупы, – сердито перебила его Лидия. – Я тебе, конечно, не передать как благодарна.  
– Хватит дуться, – Эллисон приобняла подругу за талию и повернулась к Андерсу и Митчеллу. – Я Эллисон Арджент.  
– Очень приятно, – искренне сказал Митчелл. Девушка ему понравилась, как и ее отец.  
– Я не представляю, как я буду тренироваться сегодня, – притворно вздохнул Андерс. – Столько красивых девушек – глаза разбегаются.  
– Эээ, – растерянно протянул Стайлз, – а я думал, что ты…  
Он неопределенно помахал в воздухе руками примерно в направлении Митчелла.  
– Он фантазер и балабол, – рассмеялся Митчелл, – а я не ревнив.  
– Зато я ревнив, – влез Джексон, раздувая ноздри.  
– У тебя есть основания, – беззаботно отозвался Андерс, уставившись на Лидию. Девушка закатила глаза и отвернулась.  
– Пошли, – сказал Дерек.  
– Куда? – спросил Митчелл, глядя, как беты разворачиваются и уходят.  
– В лес. Идем только мы, а вы остаетесь здесь.  
– Хорошо, – покладисто согласился Митчелл. Перспектива наблюдать за большой оборотничьей потасовкой его не очень радовала.  
– У Алана и Криса есть к тебе вопросы, – Дерек мельком оглянулся на охотника и друида. – Расскажешь им побольше о вампирах?  
– А сам не планируешь послушать? – удивился Митчелл.  
– У меня есть отличный диктофон, умеющий задавать наводящие вопросы и анализировать полученную информацию, подкрепляя ее килотоннами ссылок из Интернета.  
Стайлз сердито пихнул Дерека кулаком в живот, но тот даже не поморщился – просто поймал за руку, не глядя, ласково поцеловал в висок и ушел следом за своими бетами.  
– Может, пойдем в дом? – предложил Крис. – Там диван и кресла есть.  
* * *  
В доме действительно обнаружилась мебель, правда, изрядно побитая жизнью и, судя по внешнему виду, оборотнями. Но, по крайней мере, можно было расположиться с относительным комфортом.  
– Итак, – Дитон сел на диван. – Ты – вампир. Вампиры бессмертны?  
Крис прислонился к столу, Стайлз уселся прямо на столешницу, Эллисон устроилась рядом. Лидия села на диван к ветеринару, Митчелл, оглядевшись, нашел себе кресло и подтащил его поближе ко всем.  
– Технически мы не бессмертны, мы мертвы, – уточнил он. – Наше существование вернее всего будет назвать «посмертие».  
– И это посмертие может продолжаться сколь угодно долго? – настойчиво повторил ветеринар.  
– Теоретически – да. Практически… я не встречал вампиров старше двухсот лет.  
– Почему? – влез Стайлз.  
– Вампиры не могут умереть, но могут погибнуть. От взрыва, например. Или от осинового кола в сердце. Или если разорвать их на кусочки – оборотни это умеют.  
– Что ты знаешь про оборотней? – немедленно заинтересовался Арджент.  
– Не слишком много. Вампиры не любят оборотней. Если встречают – издеваются, могут избить.  
– Сам же говоришь, что оборотни могут вас разорвать, – возмутился Стайлз. – Зачем же искать приключений на свою жопу?  
– Я не знал раньше, что оборотни умеют управлять своими превращениями. Думал, угроза актуальна только в полнолуние.  
– Поэтому тоже издевался над оборотнями? – взгляд и голос Эллисон стали заметно прохладнее.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Митчелл. – Никогда. Однажды я увидел, как компания подвыпивших вампиров избивала молодого парнишку. Я велел им оставить его в покое…  
– И они тебя послушались? – Стайлз, видимо, на генетическом уровне не мог не перебивать.  
– Я старше любого из них в два-три раза, – пожал плечами Митчелл. – И сильнее.  
– А в чем выражается ваша сила? – уточнил Крис. – У оборотней самый сильный – альфа.  
– А у вампиров – тот, кто дольше живет и убивает больше людей.  
– Ты много убивал? – без обиняков спросила Лидия.  
– Ну… – Митчелл решил не врать. – Если собрать всех оборотней Калифорнии за последние лет двадцать и посчитать, сколько народу они прикончили – думаю, я их переплюну раз в десять как минимум.  
Эллисон побледнела и молча прижала ладонь к губам. Лидия отвела глаза. Стайлз удержал взгляд, но Митчелл почувствовал его тревогу.  
– Я больше не убиваю людей. Уже несколько лет не убиваю. Я устал от убийств и от крови.  
– Как же ты живешь без крови? – изумился Дитон. – Если я понимаю, она тебе необходима для… существования.  
– Мне – уже нет, – возразил Митчелл. – Я достаточно силен, чтобы позволить себе это.  
– А что стало с тем оборотнем? – вспомнил Крис.  
– Я отогнал вампиров и посоветовал ему бежать куда глаза глядят от таких, как я. Он впал в отчаяние. Он стал оборотнем совсем недавно, был совсем один, и не представлял, что ему делать дальше. Я… пожалел его.  
– И что сделал? – спросила Эллисон, поскольку Митчелл замолчал.  
– Он стал моим соседом, мы вместе сняли жилье.  
– Ты защищал его? – Стайлз был потрясен.  
– Мне надоели смерть, насилие и вражда, – терпеливо повторил Митчелл. – Я искал обычного нормального общения. И с Джорджем я его нашел.  
– Он тоже был твоим парнем? – Стайлз был сама непосредственность.  
– Нет, – Митчелл засмеялся. – Он был просто моим другом. И не только он.  
– Ты подружился с другими оборотнями? – Эллисон явно обрадовалась.  
– Нет. Но в доме, который мы сняли с Джорджем, совершенно неожиданно обнаружился третий жилец. Никто из предыдущих квартирантов не знал о нем, да они и не могли знать. Они же были обычными людьми. Но мы с Джорджем смогли увидеть Энни и подружиться с ней.  
– Кем она была? – тихо спросила Лидия.  
– Призраком, – Митчеллу до сих пор от воспоминаний об Энни становилось грустно. – Призраком девушки, которая когда-то жила в этом доме со своим женихом, готовилась к свадьбе… а жених ее убил. Столкнул с лестницы. Сначала она даже не помнила этого, а потом мы помогли ей вспомнить. И отомстить убийце.  
– Вы убили его? – Крис посуровел.  
– Зачем? – поднял брови Митчелл. – Мы свели его с ума. Вернее, мы просто хорошенько напугали его, а с ума он сошел сам. Перепугался настолько, что пошел в полицию и признался в убийстве Энни.  
– И что с ним стало дальше? – спросил Дитон.  
– Последнее, что я о нем знаю – он находился в закрытой психиатрической клинике для душевнобольных преступников, и выходить оттуда не имел никакого желания.  
– А Энни и Джордж? – Эллисон явно переживала за друзей Митчелла.  
– Им… нам начали угрожать. Другие вампиры. Они хотели вернуть меня, хотели, чтобы я снова стал таким же, как они все. Они решили, что если лишить меня общества друзей, то все станет, как было раньше. Я должен был их защитить. И я бросил вызов главе вампиров нашей общины.  
– И ты победил его? – восхищенно спросил Стайлз.  
– Нет, – Митчелл вздохнул. – Гэррик был куда сильнее меня. Думаю, он бы справился со мной… вот только мне так и не довелось драться с ним.  
– Почему? – Лидия поежилась.  
– Потому что Джордж перехитрил меня и отправился на встречу с Гэрриком сам. И убил его. Ради меня и Энни.  
– А ради себя – нет? – сердито спросил Крис.  
– Он беспокоился только за нас, – Митчелл опустил глаза. – Он долго старался абстрагироваться от волка в себе, разделял эти две сущности. И он принял себя как зверя ради самого человечного, что в нем было.  
– Это, конечно, очень благородно, – нетерпеливо перебил Крис, – но он убил…  
– Кого? – Митчелл уперся в охотника жестким взглядом. – Кого он убил? Человека? Или кровожадную тварь, в которой не осталось ничего человеческого – ни физически, ни психически?  
Крис замолчал.  
– Как вы питаетесь? – невозмутимо спросил Дитон.  
– Нам не обязательно убивать людей, если вы об этом. Но большинство просто не может удержаться. Я убивал зачастую, даже когда не собирался этого делать. Даже если вообще не планировал пить кровь. Любой выброс адреналина – и вампир может перестать контролировать себя.  
– Питер говорил, что от тебя не пахло обычными запахами человека, в частности, адреналина он не учуял, хотя ты врал.  
– Я по привычке называю это адреналином, как у людей, – пояснил Митчелл, – потому что понятия не имею, что на самом деле гуляет по моим венам. То есть кровь, конечно, но она совсем не такая, как у живых. И этой кровью мы насытиться не можем.  
– Ты не против, если я как-нибудь возьму анализ? – тоном светской беседы поинтересовался ветеринар.  
– Ради Бога, если вам это что-то даст, хотя я не представляю, что вы из этого хотите извлечь. Как убить вампира, я вам и так рассказал, а если вы рассчитываете на какой-то антидот… противоядия от смерти не существует.  
Митчелл почувствовал, что не может больше сидеть в кресле, он поднялся и принялся мерить шагами комнату. Стайлз следил за ним немигающим взглядом.  
– Значит, вампирами становятся те, кого вы кусаете до смерти? – у Алана, похоже, было заготовлено еще немало научных вопросов.  
– Не совсем, – поднял палец Митчелл. – Мало быть укушенным вампиром, надо еще, чтобы вампир дал укушенному свою кровь. Тогда происходит обращение. Человек может быть укушен не до смерти, но принять крови вампира – и стать таким же. А может истечь кровью, но если вампир не счел нужным поделиться своей – человек просто умрет.  
– А что происходит чаще? – спросил Крис.  
– Чаще люди умирают, – честно признался Митчелл. – Конечно, вампиры тоже гибнут, да и детей мы иметь не можем, но все же мы куда более живучие, чем люди, и если бездумно превращать в вампиров всех укушенных… в общем, нашу численность надо все-таки регулировать. Гэррику это надоело, – неожиданно для себя признался он.  
– Гэррику? Тому вампиру, которого ты убил? – уточнила Эллисон.  
– Не я, а Джордж, – поправил ее Митчелл. – Да, ему. Он решил установить мировое господство вампиров, а людей превратить в кормовую базу. Поэтому он и хотел меня вернуть. Считал, что я стану его правой рукой в этом деле. А потом собирался отдать мне Южную Америку.  
Митчелл понимал, что, рассказывая все это, он дает людям оружие против себя, но здесь явно не было вампиров, а он устал молчать и прятаться.  
– И ты не захотел? – недоверчиво спросила Лидия. – Ты, вампир, не захотел мирового владычества твоей расы?  
– Что такое моя раса? – Митчелл измученно потер лоб. – Я был когда-то человеком. Я не могу снова им стать, но я могу им быть. И хочу им быть.  
Стайлз соскочил со стола, подошел к Митчеллу и порывисто его обнял.  
– Стайлз, – мягким голосом позвал Дитон, – ты не допускаешь мысли, что наш новый знакомый может нам преспокойно врать, пользуясь тем, что здесь нет оборотней, а если бы и были – не смогли бы разобраться, правдой он пахнет или ложью?  
– Он не врет, – Стайлз отцепился от Митчелла и повернулся к Дитону. – Я вижу по глазам.  
– Твой отец часто может понять, когда ты врешь?  
– Чрезвычайно редко, если я только сам по глупости не попадусь, – пожал плечами Стайлз.  
– И это тебе всего лишь девятнадцать лет. А ему – сто семнадцать.  
– Я не вру, – Митчелл устало опустился обратно в кресло. – Нам с Андерсом нужно убежище. Нужна защита. Нужны люди… или не люди, но те, рядом с кем можно просто жить. Такие, как я, для нас опасны. Я решил сделать ставку на таких, как он. Когда вы хотите взять у меня кровь?  
– Думаю, мы договоримся на какой-нибудь из твоих выходных дней, – Дитон улыбнулся.  
– А вы что скажете? – Митчелл повернулся к Ардженту.  
– Ты выглядишь более адекватным, чем большинство обычных людей. Не знаю, что из этого правда, а что – хорошо спланированное представление, но… пока ты не дал повода не верить тебе, я буду считать, что мы договорились.  
Митчелл поднялся и протянул Крису руку.  
– А еще, – добавил Крис, пожимая холодную ладонь, – всегда буду на всякий случай держать при себе осиновый кол. И другим посоветую.  
Он положил левую руку на плечо Митчелла, явно ожидая, как тот отреагирует. Митчелл, неожиданно даже для самого себя, притянул охотника ближе и обнял. Он почувствовал, как напряглась спина Криса, а руки застыли, не зная, обнимать ли в ответ или оттолкнуть, пока не поздно.  
– Я постараюсь оправдать ваше доверие, – сказал Митчелл как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Наше доверие у тебя есть, пока ты его не обманул. А вот доверие Дерека завоевать сложнее, – заметил Дитон.  
Стайлз насмешливо фыркнул.  
– Веселишься? – усмехнулся Арджент.  
– Дерек имеет обыкновение прислушиваться к моему мнению, – широко улыбнулся Стайлз. – А мне Митчелл нравится. И ужасно нравится, какой кофе делает Андерс.  
Эллисон засмеялась и хлопнула Стайлза по руке:  
– Ты корыстный мелкий манипулятор.  
– Неправда, – важно заявил Стайлз. – Я не размениваюсь по мелочам. Если уж что и ставить под угрозу – так сразу всю стаю.  
– Дерек тебе голову открутит, если услышит такое, – невозмутимо предупредила Лидия.  
– Откручу, – согласно рыкнуло с порога.  
Все обернулись. Дерек стоял в дверях и мрачно смотрел на Стайлза. Стайлз немедленно нырнул к нему под мышку и прижался, обняв за талию. Удивительно, но, будучи с Дереком почти одного роста, Стайлз сейчас выглядел гораздо меньше его. Дерек не менее мрачно посмотрел на Митчелла. Митчелл лишь улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Как Андерс? Хоть на что-то годится?  
– Годится, – слегка отмяк Дерек. – По-прежнему боится боли, но хотя бы ныть стал меньше.  
– Между прочим, сегодня у меня как раз масса поводов ныть больше, – Андерс аккуратно обогнул Дерека со Стайлзом и подошел к Митчеллу. – Они меня гоняли чуть ли не всей стаей! Особенно Эрика. Она сумасшедшая, точно тебе говорю.  
– Впервые слышу, чтобы Андерс назвал красивую девушку сумасшедшей, – Митчелл с интересом посмотрел на вошедшую следом Эрику. – Что ты с ним сделала?  
– Загнала его на дерево, – пожала та плечами.  
– Ты умеешь лазить по деревьям? – Митчелл расхохотался, хлопая себя по коленкам.  
– Как оказалось, умею, – обиженно ответил Андерс.  
– А слезать не умеет! – Айзек с самой приветливой улыбкой немедленно сдал Андерса с потрохами.  
– И как вы его оттуда доставали?  
– Дерек достал, – засмеялся Скотт.  
– У тебя есть опыт снимания кошек с деревьев? – поинтересовался Митчелл.  
– У него есть опыт запугивания своих бет до такого состояния, что они падают с деревьев, как переспелые груши, – недовольно буркнул Андерс.  
Теперь расхохотались все.  
– Что ты сегодня сломал? – уточнил Митчелл, все еще смеясь. – Спину? Не мог же ты свалиться с дерева совсем без последствий, хотя бы ненадолго.  
– Ничего не сломал, – гордо заявил Андерс. – Дерек меня поймал.  
– С дерева? – Стайлз недоумевающе посмотрел на Дерека.  
– А потом сломал ключицу, – как ни в чем не бывало, добавил Андерс.  
Арджент, продолжая смеяться вместе со всеми остальными, заметил краем глаза, что Питер, вошедший в дом последним, лишь криво улыбнулся краем рта. Крис сдвинул брови. О чем-то им явно не рассказали, и неплохо было бы понять, о чем именно.


	3. Стая

После знакомства со стаей жизнь Митчелла и Андерса приобрела подобие размеренности и упорядоченности. Оба работали, Андерс вечерами ходил к Дереку. Митчелл частенько к нему присоединялся и проводил время то со Стайлзом, то с Эллисон и Лидией, то с Арджентом и Дитоном. Арджент рассказал ему, почему у оборотней глаза разного цвета. Так Митчелл понял, что Скотт, Айзек, Эрика и Бойд никого никогда не убивали. Как и Андерс – выходит, он не врал, говоря, что был охотником, на руках которого нет крови. Про Джексона Крис тоже ему рассказал, и Митчелл порадовался, что парень теперь стал волком – оказывается, это еще не худшее, что могло случиться с укушенным.  
Дитону Митчелл сдал кровь, как и обещал, хотя понятия не имел, что ветеринар сможет с ней сделать. Андерс как-то, похохатывая, предположил, что Дитон может употребить редкую субстанцию в каких-нибудь некромагических ритуалах с целью защиты от вампиров, но Митчелл лишь отмахнулся. Он был рад, что не нужно больше заводить на работе обременительные приятельские отношения, которые все равно никогда не приводили ни к чему хорошему. Теперь у него было с кем общаться, не прячась, не выдумывая о себе ничего, и не опасаясь разоблачения или попытки втянуть в случайную связь.  
Хотя секса в его жизни, как и предупреждал Дерек, стало действительно меньше. Андерс довольно быстро восстанавливался после всех переломов, вывихов и ран, но все-таки здорово уставал после тренировок. Митчелл, впрочем, воспринимал это спокойно. В свои годы он не то чтобы перегорел к сексу, но и не жаждал его, как в молодости. Секс для него стал скорее осмысленным удовольствием – так обычные мужчины, не торопясь, наливают себе коньяк, достают сигару и разжигают камин. Необходимости пить коньяк с сигарой каждый день Митчелл не чувствовал.  
Куда больше его огорчало то, что Андерс не рассказывает почти ничего об оборотнях, с которыми стал проводить времени не меньше, чем с Митчеллом. Он тренировался вместе с ними, но, похоже, ему и в голову не приходило расспросить молодежь о том, чем они живут, чем интересуются. Митчелл вытягивал из Стайлза и девушек все, что только приходило ему в голову. Он любил знакомиться с людьми, если это знакомство не несло в себе опасностей, любил общаться и узнавать новое. Андерс же, в своем неподражаемом нарциссизме, интересовался по большей части лишь собой.  
Про полнолуние им обоим напомнил Дерек.  
– Андерс учится, – сказал он Митчеллу после очередной встречи, – но пока недостаточно контролирует себя. В полнолуние его придется изолировать, иначе он наломает дров. Ну, ты-то должен знать.  
До сих пор Дерек никак не упоминал, что Стайлз пересказал ему все, что Митчелл рассказывал о себе, но Митчелл в этом и не сомневался.  
– Да, я в курсе. Джордж обычно убегал в лес…  
– Это опасно. Лес не настолько велик, чтобы оборотень не смог вырваться в город. У меня есть местечко, где я держу своих бет во время полнолуния, Андерс тоже должен будет присоединиться к нам там. Полнолуние послезавтра, так что на следующий день будь готов отмывать его от грязи и крови больше обычного. У него выходной после этого?  
– Нет, ему на работу. Выходной у него завтра, завтра же воскресенье.  
– Значит, завтрашний день он целиком проведет с нами, а на вторник придется взять отгул. Ему будет не до работы, поверь. И тебе тоже.  
– У меня и так выходные в понедельник и во вторник, смогу и проводить, и встретить. А что ты все это мне говоришь-то? – спохватился Митчелл. – Сказал бы прямо ему.  
– Я уже сказал ему. Но кто-то должен о нем позаботиться.  
Митчелл удивленно поднял брови. До сих пор Дерек не казался ему человеком, который будет о ком-то заботиться. Если этот кто-то не Стайлз, конечно.  
В этот момент к ним с разных сторон подошли Стайлз и Андерс. Андерс с трудом переставлял ноги – видимо, Дерек форсировал скорость его подготовки, пытаясь все-таки успеть до полнолуния сделать как можно больше. Стайлз потянулся к Дереку, но тот, не заметив, повернулся к Андерсу и поддержал его под руку:  
– Ты как?  
– Кое-как, – прохрипел Андерс, протягивая руку к Митчеллу.  
Дерек нахмурился, но выпустил бету. Митчелл обнял Андерса за талию, глядя на Стайлза. Тот выглядел слегка озадаченным, а Дерек словно не замечал его. «Поссорились они, что ли? – подумал Митчелл. – Но Стайлз два часа протрепался со мной как ни в чем не бывало и явно находился в отличном настроении. Что происходит?»  
– Дальше будет хуже, – предупредил Дерек. – А после полнолуния дай Бог тебе вообще своими ногами уйти. Джексон, Эрика и Бойд до сих пор плохо справляются, и будут ли они грызться друг с другом, как обычно, или накинутся на новенького – большой вопрос. Мы четверо, конечно, будем контролировать происходящее, но это сложно. Будь готов к тому, что можешь сильно пострадать.  
– А у меня есть выбор? – скривился Андерс. – Я же должен научиться, иначе это будет повторяться раз за разом.  
– Молодец, – Дерек похлопал его по плечу. – Хорошо, что начал это понимать.  
– Я и раньше понимал, – Андерс был слегка озадачен.  
Дерек, к изумлению Митчелла, улыбнулся Андерсу и пошел к своей машине. Стайлз, обалдело раскрыв рот, некоторое время смотрел на вампира, потом, опомнившись, бросился за Дереком.  
Митчелл нахмурился. Что-то шло явно не так, как обычно, судя по Стайлзу, но Митчелл не мог пока понять, что именно. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что это не помешает Андерсу пережить свое первое полнолуние.  
На следующий день они с Андерсом ушли из дома вместе – Митчелл на работу, Андерс к Дереку. Митчелл немного удивился, что ради альфы Андерс в свой законный выходной вытащил себя из кровати рано утром, но, кажется, он и правда понимал всю серьезность ситуации. «Еще бы, – одернул себя Митчелл, – ты, кажется, забыл, что он бывший охотник? Нет, это ты молодец, что забыл, а то Арджент до сих пор к любым оговоркам и несостыковкам цепляется, но совсем забывать все-таки не стоит».  
На душе у Митчелла было неспокойно, и он сам не мог понять, в чем дело. Он выполнял свою работу автоматически, не задумываясь, а в голове все крутились кусочки их с Андерсом недолгой новой жизни, и никак не хотели складываться в осмысленную картину.  
– Тебя не портит даже форма санитара и грязная тряпка.  
Митчелл дернулся и уронил швабру. Питер Хейл стоял, прислонившись к стене, и с интересом его разглядывал.  
– Такой красавчик… наверное, местные девушки уже исстрадались, что у них нет шанса?  
– Посматривают некоторые, – пожал плечами Митчелл, – но когда сразу расставляешь точки над «i», все воспринимается проще. С чего ты вдруг решил расточать мне комплименты?  
С Питером Митчелл общался меньше, как и с другими оборотнями из стаи. Но достаточно хорошо успел понять, с кем имеет дело. Умен, хитер, беспринципен, жесток… в общем, Стайлз совершенно заслуженно сравнил Питера с вампирами, когда Митчелл назвал их кровожадными тварями без тормозов и совести. Визит бывшего альфы в больницу здорово напугал вампира, и он мог лишь радоваться, что Питер при всем желании никак не может этого понять, если Митчелл сам себя не выдаст.  
– Просто хотел сказать, что я понимаю, почему твой Андерс на тебя запал. Он ведь тот еще ходок, и отнюдь не всегда был по парням, верно? Достаточно посмотреть, как он разговаривает с нашими девчонками. Правда, намного интереснее наблюдать за тем, как он разговаривает с нашим альфой.  
Питер умолк и уставился на Митчелла. Тот лихорадочно прокручивал в голове услышанное, пытаясь понять, куда клонит оборотень.  
– Я видел, как он разговаривает с Дереком, и я очень рад, что Дерек взял его в стаю, для Андерса это было очень важно…  
– Просто ты не видел, как Андерс разговаривает с Дереком без тебя, – уточнил Питер, перебив Митчелла посреди фразы. – Знаешь, вы с Дереком чем-то похожи. Высокие, темноволосые, красивые, сильные… Дерек, конечно, посильнее будет. С тобой, наверное, Андерс, если постарается, сможет справиться, а вот с Дереком – точно нет. И это впечатляет, не может не впечатлять, я понимаю…  
Голос Питера снизился до вкрадчивого шепота.  
– Только не говори, что Андерс клеится к Дереку, – ляпнул Митчелл, не зная, посмеяться над услышанным или бежать немедленно к Дереку, чтобы увидеть своими глазами.  
– Нет, что ты, – картинно возмутился Питер. – Клеится он к девчонкам, но, поскольку ты всегда… ну, почти всегда рядом с ним, никто не беспокоится из-за этого. Дереку он, конечно же, не строит глазки и не шлепает по попе…  
Митчелл скучающе поднял брови. Как себя ведет Андерс, он и так прекрасно знал. Убедившись, что другие оборотни не воспринимают его скабрезности и видимость поползновений всерьез, Митчелл выкинул это из головы. Ревновать к пустому флирту он не собирался, его волновало лишь то, чтобы Андерса не разделали в мелкий фарш.  
– Но я как-то не припоминаю, чтобы Дерек, уронив кого-нибудь с дерева, бросался его ловить. Раньше он только к Стайлзу так относился.  
Митчелл представил себе Стайлза – таким, каким видел его в последние пару дней. В глазах поселилась легкая грусть, лицо чаще задумчивое, чем дурашливое. В груди Митчелла что-то екнуло – может быть, давно остановившееся сердце.  
– Пожалуй, я все-таки неправильно сформулировал, – сочувственно продолжил Питер, не сводя глаз с Митчелла. – Тебе наверняка было бы интересно понаблюдать, как Дерек общается с Андерсом. Жаль, что тебе нельзя остаться с нами в полнолуние. Но ты не беспокойся, Дерек об Андерсе обязательно позаботится.  
Последнее слово прозвучало особенно многозначительно. Пока Митчелл соображал, что бы такого сказать, чтобы не выдать свое смятение, позади Питера вдруг раздался недовольный женский голос:  
– Ты?  
Питер стремительно обернулся. К ним приближалась Мелисса Макколл, с которой Митчелл уже тоже познакомился не только как с коллегой.  
– Я, – Питер смущенно потупил глаза. – Удивлена?  
– Ты ничем не болен, – Мелисса нахмурилась.  
– Может, меня гложет ностальгия? – предположил Питер, беспечно махнув рукой. – Все-таки я шесть лет провел в этих стенах… А может, соскучился по одной знойной брюнетке со скверным характером?  
– Или ты сейчас же скажешь, в какой кабинет тебе нужно, и я тебя туда отведу, – отрезала Мелисса, – или иди отсюда, пока я Митчелла не попросила помочь мне выкинуть тебя.  
– Ну что ты, я уйду сам. Хотя на твоем месте я бы не слишком рассчитывал на помощь вампира. Он ведь тоже не человек, как и я. И мы с ним определенно смогли найти общий язык, чего я не могу сказать о тебе.  
Митчелл разозлился на двусмысленность Питера, которой он пытался вбить клин между ним и Мелиссой.  
– Теперь, когда я знаю, как к твоим визитам относятся коллеги, занимающие более высокие должности, я, пожалуй, сменю ручку швабры на рябиновую, – стараясь казаться невозмутимым, заметил он. – Если Мелиссе и правда потребуется помощь – я буду не один, по крайней мере.  
Мелисса рассмеялась и похлопала Митчелла по плечу. Питер окинул их обоих скучающе-сожалеющим взглядом и пошел к выходу.  
– Увидимся, Митчелл, – бросил он, не оборачиваясь. – Нас ждет веселое полнолуние.  
– Ты пойдешь с ними в полнолуние? – встревожилась Мелисса. – Это небезопасно.  
– Я в курсе и идти не собираюсь, поэтому забудь его слова, он просто глумится, – Митчелл улыбнулся ей и покатил ведро к следующей палате.  
Сделать лицо перед Мелиссой, однако, было куда проще, чем успокоиться на самом деле. Слова Питера сильно задели Митчелла, им овладела тревога. Так и сяк прокручивая в голове разговор с Питером, Митчелл пытался понять, правда это или нет, и что ему делать в том и в другом случае. Наконец, лицо его просветлело. Крис может сколько угодно рассказывать о том, что он не доверяет Митчеллу до конца – главным было то, что Митчелл доверял Крису. И Дитону. К ним и надо обратиться – они-то уж точно не склонны пороть горячку и умеют держать язык за зубами, а о Дереке искренне заботятся. Во всяком случае, Дитон точно заботится, а Ардженту, даже если оставить в стороне Дерека, определенно не наплевать на Стайлза.  
Вечером Митчелл впервые рядом с Андерсом порадовался тому, что не может выдать себя ни запахом, ни сердцебиением. Андерс безостановочно молол языком, Митчелл даже толком не вслушивался в его болтовню, но постоянно повторяющееся имя Дерека царапало слух. «Завтра, – решил Митчелл. – Завтра обязательно поговорю с ними». На сердце, тем не менее, скребли кошки, и он попытался затащить Андерса в постель, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Андерс охотно залез под одеяло, но не заткнулся. Теперь он сетовал на то, что тренировки – это палка о двух концах.  
– С одной стороны, – рассуждал он, вытворяя рукой между ног у Митчелла такое, что тот с трудом заставлял себя понимать услышанное, – после таких измывательств, даже когда все срослось и зажило, сил все равно мало, чувствуешь себя разбитым. Но с другой стороны, эти же измывательства заставляют организм выбросить столько адреналина, что трахаться потом хочется до зелени в глазах. И что, спрашивается, с этим делать?  
Кое-как заставив себя сосредоточиться, Митчелл опрокинул Андерса на спину.  
– У тебя есть я, – напомнил он, не в силах оторвать взгляда от чувственного изгиба губ, которые наконец-то умолкли. – И я могу тебе помочь, не тратя твои силы.  
– Не подойдет, – беспокойно завозился под ним Андерс. – Во-первых, получится, что я тебя использую…  
– Господи, какая же ты бестолочь. Какое еще использование, если я сам этого хочу? Ты ведь даже не представляешь, как ты выглядишь, когда возвращаешься от Дерека. Глаза горят, ты весь дышишь возбуждением и жизнью…  
Митчелл запнулся. Впервые ему пришло в голову, что у этой картины может быть совсем иной подтекст, чем ему до сих пор казалось. Андерс, однако, запинки не заметил, потому что немедленно воспользовался ею и продолжил:  
– А во-вторых, это, конечно, очень приятно, классно и вообще, но, знаешь, я уже привык трахаться с тобой, понимаешь? Трахать тебя так, чтобы матрас прорывался, видеть, как ты мечешься, стонешь, хочешь больше…  
Глаза Андерса потемнели, голос сорвался. Окончательно потеряв нить разговора, Митчелл застонал и свалился на спину, раскидывая ноги. Дерек, Стайлз, странные проблемы, сальные намеки Питера – все отошло на задний план.  
Спустя полчаса, отдышавшись, Митчелл почувствовал, что голова встала на место. Он нашарил на тумбочке сигареты, зажигалку, встал и подошел к окну. Луна сияла так, что больно было смотреть. Она казалась почти круглой, и лишь умиротворенное дыхание Андерса за спиной подсказывало, что еще не время.  
– Знаешь, – задумчиво сказал Митчелл, затягиваясь, – а я бы хотел посмотреть на тебя завтра ночью. Посмотреть на вас всех. Наверное, это очень красиво, когда не пытаешься убежать от зверя внутри, а сливаешься с ним в единое целое…  
– Да ничего особенного, – сонно отозвался Андерс с подушки. – Все скалят зубы и рычат. Если честно, даже не особо впечатляет. Кроме Дерека, конечно. Альфа есть альфа… сильный, уверенный… глаза красные, опять же – совсем не то, что голубые или желтые… красивый, чертяка…  
Митчелл резко обернулся, но Андерс, судя по всему, уже спал.  
* * *  
На следующее утро, когда Андерс ушел на работу, Митчелл, притворявшийся сонным, немедленно встал и тоже собрался. Он созвонился с Дитоном, чтобы убедиться, что Скотта нет в клинике, а ветеринар свободен, и назначил встречу Крису.  
– Что-то происходит в стае, – бухнул Митчелл с порога, едва поздоровавшись.  
– В стае всегда что-нибудь да происходит, – осторожно отозвался Дитон.  
– Ценное замечание, док, – немного раздраженно заметил Крис, – но, кажется, у Митчелла есть какая-то конкретная информация.  
– В том-то и дело, что никакой конкретной информации у меня нет, – вздохнул Митчелл. – Так… нечаянные наблюдения, смутные ощущения…  
– Они могут сказать больше, чем точные сведения, – подбодрил его Дитон.  
– Что-то происходит между Дереком и Андерсом, – уточнил Митчелл.  
– Они притираются друг к другу, – предположил Крис.  
– Нет. Они уже притерлись, с этим все в порядке. Что-то происходит между ними, чего быть не должно.  
Арджент невольно улыбнулся:  
– Митчелл, это звучит довольно нелепо, как будто ты… ревнуешь.  
– Мне сто семнадцать лет, – напомнил Митчелл. – Уверяю тебя, в моей жизни было достаточное количество… эмоциональных привязанностей, чтобы я научился терять тех, кого люблю, и не париться по пустякам, когда нет угрозы жизни или перспективы расставания.  
– Значит, Андерс собирается тебя бросить? – изумился Дитон. – Ну, раз уж ты так встревожился, что решил посоветоваться с нами.  
– Нет, – медленно покачал головой Митчелл, – в том-то и дело, что он не собирается меня бросать. Он со мной такой же, как и был раньше, ничего не изменилось. Только про Дерека он стал говорить чуть больше, но это нормально – Дерек теперь его альфа, и гоняет его в хвост и в гриву, так что… в общем, это не проблема.  
– Тогда в чем проблема? – Арджент, кажется, начал терять терпение.  
– Мне кажется, проблема в Дереке, – решился наконец Митчелл.  
Арджент и Дитон переглянулись.  
– Митчелл, ты соображаешь, что говоришь? – переспросил Крис. – Проблема у альфы стаи – это головная боль для всех, кто имеет отношение к стае. Может, тебе просто примерещилось что-то не то?  
– Нет, – сказав главное, Митчелл перестал сомневаться. – Дерек заботится об Андерсе на тренировках. Я бы не удивлялся этому, но, как я понял из рассказов о нем, он не самый сердечный парень, и склонен заботиться лишь о самых близких, например, о Стайлзе. Кстати, Стайлз в последнее время стал какой-то потерянный. Смотрит на Дерека молча, хлопает глазами и то ли не знает, что сказать, то ли знает, но не решается. А Дерек этого даже не видит. Дерек слишком внимателен к Андерсу, и я понятия не имею, что это означает, учитывая, что Андерс, похоже, ничего не замечает, и ведет себя как обычно. Зато Питер специально приехал на днях в больницу, чтобы поговорить со мной. Ничего конкретного не сказал, он скользкий, как угорь, но намеков рассыпал достаточно, чтобы я забеспокоился. Может, он именно этого и добивался, но…  
– Питер что-то знает, – перебил его Крис, стиснув зубы. – Я заметил, что он странно смотрит на Дерека, но не мог понять, в чем дело. Что-то действительно происходит, но то, что ты говоришь… Ты просто не знаешь истории отношений Дерека и Стайлза. То есть тебе, наверное, рассказали, но ты не видел этого своими глазами, не был с ними рядом, когда они прошли через то, через что им пришлось пройти. Я не верю, что Дерек может предать Стайлза.  
– Дерек всегда, с детства, шел от сердца, а не от разума, – подхватил Дитон. – Ему пришлось переступить через себя, когда его семья погибла, и загнать чувства в дальний угол. Он стал недоверчивым, нелюдимым, никого не подпускал к себе близко. Только Стайлз смог пробиться к нему, смог вернуть того Дерека, каким тот был когда-то. Конечно, он не стал прежним веселым мальчишкой, но рядом со Стайлзом он хоть немного приоткрылся другим. Я тоже не верю, что Дерек мог отказаться от Стайлза, от всего того, что он обрел благодаря ему. Если только с ним не сделали чего-то… необычного.  
Оба мужчины с подозрением уставились на Митчелла. Митчелл был к этому готов, но все равно внутренне поежился. Ему не хотелось подставлять Андерса, но ситуация грозила ухудшиться, и надо было решать проблему, пока не стало поздно и за дело не взялись без его участия.  
– Мне кажется, у Андерса есть гипнотический дар, – неохотно признался он.  
– Он есть у всех оборотней, – не согласился Крис. – Это нормально, и притягательная сила беты не может быть настолько мощной, чтобы воздействовать на альфу.  
– Я подозреваю, что этот дар был у Андерса еще до того, как он стал оборотнем, – Митчелл вступил на скользкую тропу недомолвок, но другого варианта у него не было, если он не хотел, чтобы Андерса прикончили в полнолуние – не оборотни, так охотники.  
– Ты был с ним знаком до того, как его укусили? – уточнил Дитон.  
– Нет. Я познакомился с ним минут через пять после того, как его укусили, – пояснил Митчелл. – Не думаю, что он мог вот так сразу воспользоваться всеми примочками оборотней, когда у него еще даже кровь не перестала течь из раны.  
– А тебя сразу к нему потянуло? – поинтересовался Крис.  
– Да, и меня самого это удивило. Вы же видите, какой он. Он самодоволен, самовлюблен, он раздражает, как камешек в ботинке, как…  
– Мы уже привыкли, – рассмеялся Дитон. – Никто не злится на Андерса, потому что все уже натренированы на Джексоне, он тоже подарочек еще тот.  
– Вы – да, а я? – поднял брови Митчелл. – Джордж был занудой, но не эгоистом. Скорее, это я был эгоистом – мы, вампиры, все такие, это естественно, я не говорю, что хорошо, но это нормально… как я мог на него запасть, когда ему присущи те же черты, что и мне, только проявляются они раз в десять сильнее? Да когда я попытался остановить ему кровь, а он начал выпендриваться, как всегда, я должен был дать ему по морде и отправить восвояси, а не притаскивать на себе домой и не выхаживать, спасая от…  
Митчелл прикусил язык. Ардженту вовсе не нужно было знать, что он спасал бывшего охотника от пули, которую тот так рвался пустить себе в лоб.  
– Да ни от чего ты его не спасал, – добродушно улыбнулся Дитон. – Он бы все равно сам восстановился.  
– Ну… я на всякий случай… – пробормотал Митчелл, радуясь, что удалось проскочить опасную тему. – В общем, я это к тому, что, кажется, он умеет притягивать к себе людей. Наверное, и я при знакомстве на это поддался.  
– А сейчас не поддаешься? – подначил его Крис.  
– Сейчас я разобрался в происходящем, и мне трудно запудрить мозги, – парировал Митчелл.  
– Что ж, я рад за тебя, но остается открытым вопрос – что делать с Андерсом?  
– А что мы можем сделать с Андерсом? – испугался Митчелл. – Он же, кажется, даже не понимает, что происходит.  
– Дерек тоже не понимает, – пожал плечами Крис.  
– Но Дерека можно остановить, – уверенно возразил Митчелл. – Ему можно объяснить, что происходит. Я же понял, и он тоже поймет.  
– И как ты объяснишь альфе, что он не должен чувствовать привязанности к своему бете? Это нормальное чувство для оборотней, и как указать Дереку ту грань, за которую он не должен переходить?  
– Для начала, – поднялся Дитон, – нам надо самим посмотреть на то, как они общаются, чтобы понять, действительно ли проблема так серьезна, или Митчелл попусту нагоняет панику.  
Он принялся рыться на полках и в шкафах.  
– Зачем мне это? – развел руками Митчелл. – По-вашему, мне зачем-то надо подставить Дерека?  
– Откуда нам знать, что ты не сговорился с Питером? – да, мозги у Арджента работали быстро и четко. – Тот спит и видит, как убрать племянника и самому стать главой стаи. Просто взять и убить Дерека он не может – мы все его из-под земли достанем, под землю же опять уложим, а если надо – то еще раз достанем и еще раз уложим, чтобы наверняка. А вот пошатнуть его власть, увести часть бет…  
– Он же не альфа, – непонимающе нахмурился Митчелл.  
– Он был альфой, – напомнил Дитон, выставляя на стол какие-то пузырьки и банки. – И он все еще помнит, как это – быть альфой. Он до сих пор сильнее любого из бет, он смог воскреснуть из мертвых, и если у него будет на кого опереться – он найдет способ снова вернуть свою силу.  
– Я не стал бы подставлять Андерса ради этого ублюдка, – хмуро буркнул Митчелл. – И если бы я был с ним в сговоре – стал бы я вам это все рассказывать?  
– Верю, но разобраться все равно надо, – твердо ответил Крис.  
– И что мне делать?  
– Тебе – ничего. Проводишь сегодня Андерса к Дереку, а завтра утром соберемся там, на месте, и кое-что проверим. Надо еще будет позвать Стайлза.  
– Прямо там? – Митчелл покачал головой. – Если мы будем выяснять отношения с Дереком, бетам об этом знать незачем.  
– А они и не узнают. Мы всю молодежь отправим по домам, а уже потом поговорим.  
– Питер на это не купится, – заметил Дитон.  
– Питер и так знает, что не все спокойно в датском королевстве, – спокойно ответил Крис. – Ничего нового он не увидит. Зато увидит, что мы готовы пресекать любые странности в отношениях оборотней, если это угрожает стабильности стаи. Наоборот, побоится лишний раз еще нос высовывать.  
Митчелл неопределенно пожал плечами. Сам он ничего все равно не мог сделать, все, что ему оставалось – довериться опыту охотника и друида.  
– Кто расскажет Стайлзу? – спросил он.  
– Ты и расскажи, – предложил Дитон. – Только не сейчас. Он будет встревожен, и Дерек это учует. Расскажешь, когда они все отправятся в свое логово пережидать полнолуние.  
– Думаете, ему приятно будет услышать такое от меня?  
– А от нас? – возразил Крис. – Вы с ним хотя бы товарищи по несчастью, в каком-то смысле.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Митчелл. – Я скажу ему сегодня вечером.  
Несмотря на то, что Митчелл был уверен, что поступил правильно, его не оставляла мысль, что он предал Андерса. Переборов муторное ощущение в душе, Митчелл отправился в супермаркет за мукой – он обещал Андерсу приготовить блинчики к его приходу с работы.  
* * *  
Андерс, ввалившийся домой ранним вечером, выглядел, как всегда, вполне довольным собой.  
– Про отгул я договорился, – весело сказал он. – Притворился, что у меня все сильнее болит голова, пожаловался на мигрени, попросил денек, чтобы отлежаться.  
– Главное теперь – чтобы твои жалобы не превратились в правду, – поддел его Митчелл.  
– С чего бы? У меня и раньше голова никогда не болела, кроме как с похмелья…  
– Сегодня ночью тебе предстоит кое-что покруче похмелья, – напомнил Митчелл.  
– Да все будет нормально, – беззаботно махнул рукой Андерс. – Дерек и Питер вдвоем способны удержать нас четверых, а ведь им еще Скотт и Айзек помогают.  
Митчелл не стал больше спорить на эту тему, а потащил Андерса на кухню – снимать пробу с блинчиков. Андерс с удовольствием попробовал сначала блинчики, потом блинчики с сиропом, а потом решил, что под сиропом неплохо бы попробовать еще и Митчелла. Митчелл, однако, его инициативу не поддержал.  
– Тебе сегодня будут нужны силы, – возразил он, увернувшись от Андерса.  
– Думаю, Дерек с тобой не согласился бы, – хмыкнул Андерс. – Чем мы сильнее, тем больше у него с нами проблем.  
– Ты будешь драться не с Дереком, а с другими бетами, – напомнил Митчелл. – И они куда сильнее тебя. Ради собственной шкуры силы поберечь не хочешь?  
Андерс демонстративно окинул его насмешливым взглядом с головы до ног:  
– И работал сегодня я, и голова, если верить моему вранью, болит у меня, а от секса увиливаешь почему-то ты.  
– Андерс, о чем ты думаешь? – не выдержал Митчелл. – У тебя сегодня первое полнолуние, а ты…  
– Можно подумать, у меня сегодня конфирмация, – расхохотался Андерс.  
– Что-то вроде того, между прочим, – недовольно заметил Митчелл.  
– Митч, успокойся. Нас уже приняли в стаю, – Андерс подошел и обнял его. – Все будет хорошо.  
Митчелл обнял Андерса в ответ и с тоской подумал, сколько всего еще ему, Ардженту и Дитону предстоит сделать, чтобы все было хорошо.  
Вечером стая собиралась возле дома Хейлов, и уже оттуда Дерек с бетами уезжали в свое убежище.  
– И вы здесь? – удивился Дерек, увидев Арджента и Дитона. – Что-то случилось?  
– Ну… у тебя новый бета, – неопределенно ответил Крис. – Может, нам отправиться с тобой? Помощь нужна?  
– Спасибо, – Дерек улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо охотника, – но нас четверо, мы справимся. Привет, Андерс.  
Он повернулся к вылезающему из машины Андерсу, пожал ему руку, Митчеллу лишь кивнул.  
– Ну что, все на месте? – Питер взглядом пересчитал собравшихся.  
– Стайлза нет, – напомнил Митчелл.  
– Так он и не с нами, – Питер смотрел невинно и безмятежно.  
– Беты все на месте, можно отправляться, – спокойно ответил Дерек.  
– Дерек, – с некоторым недоумением переспросил Дитон, – ты не дождешься Стайлза?  
– Нам надо ехать, – нахмурился Дерек.  
Арджент и Дитон переглянулись. К счастью, кажется, никто из стаи, кроме Питера, не понимал серьезности происходящего. Митчелл мучительно соображал, как заставить Дерека задержаться, но в это время за деревьями мелькнул свет фар, и через несколько секунд на поляну выкатился джип Стайлза.  
– Привет, – радостно сказал он, вываливаясь из машины. – Все уже в сборе?  
– Да, – коротко ответил Дерек, – и нам пора отправляться.  
– Удачи, большой хмурый волк, – Стайлз подошел к Дереку, взял его за руку и ткнулся носом в шею. – Береги себя.  
– Спасибо, – Дерек как-то очень аккуратно поцеловал Стайлза в щеку, слегка сжал его ладонь и пошел к машине.  
Митчелл смотрел на Стайлза и видел, как надежда и любовь в его взгляде уступают место глухой колючей тоске. Ему хотелось немедленно подойти к парню, обнять, утешить, рассказать, что происходит, пообещать, что все будет хорошо, что они с Крисом и Аланом обязательно что-нибудь придумают и все исправят… Но Андерс стоял рядом и, в отличие от Дерека, собирался попрощаться от чистого сердца.  
– Поезжай домой и закрой все окна, – сказал он, поцеловав Митчелла. – Мы постараемся не выть слишком громко, чтобы не мешать городу спать.  
Митчелл натянуто улыбнулся, обнял Андерса и отпустил. Когда две машины выехали с поляны, она показалась пустой, хотя еще четыре автомобиля остались стоять возле дома.  
– Стайлз, – Дитон решил не тянуть кота за хвост, – надо поговорить.  
– О чем? – судя по тому, как Стайлз встрепенулся, он рад был хоть ненадолго отвлечься от своей печали, не зная, что именно о ней и пойдет речь.  
– Митчелл тебе все расскажет и объяснит, – Крис пожал ему руку. – Увидимся завтра утром.  
– Вы будете завтра встречать стаю? – удивился Стайлз.  
– Да. Митчелл все расскажет, – повторил Крис и сел в машину.  
Дитон тоже уехал. Стайлз в недоумении смотрел на Митчелла.  
– Ну… рассказывай, что случилось.  
– А ты сам не догадываешься, что случилось? – Митчелл внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Я не знаю, о чем ты, – Стайлз отвел глаза.  
– Знаешь, – Митчелл взял его за руку, привлек к себе и обнял. – Все ты знаешь, умный мальчик. Случился Андерс, ты ведь понимаешь это, правда?  
Стайлз еле слышно вздохнул.  
– Пойдем в машину, – предложил Митчелл. – А то ты замерзнешь, пока мы все обсудим.  
Стайлз плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье в Шевроле и сразу начал нервно ковырять ногти.  
– Я знаю, что тебе сейчас плохо. Мне не так плохо, как тебе, но Андерс и не стал вести себя со мной по-другому. А Дерек изменился.  
– Я не понимаю, что происходит, – глухо ответил Стайлз. – Если бы они запали друг на друга, я бы еще понял, но Андерс…  
– Андерс сам не понимает, что происходит, – пояснил Митчелл. – Он не положил глаз на Дерека, он воспринимает его как альфу, и только. У нас с Андерсом все в порядке. А вот у вас с Дереком…  
– Я не думал, что такое может когда-нибудь случиться, – Стайлз покачал головой. – Я… я люблю его, и я точно знаю, что это – на всю жизнь. И не надо говорить, что мне всего девятнадцать лет! – сердито уставился он на Митчелла.  
– Я и не собирался, – пожал плечами Митчелл. – Настоящую любовь можно встретить в любом возрасте, и кто сказал, что девятнадцать для этого подходят хуже, чем тридцать?  
– Я думал, что и у него так же, – Стайлз отвернулся и уставился сквозь стекло куда-то вдаль. – Думал, что оборотни серьезно относятся к своим чувствам. Ты же не представляешь, сколько мне пришлось его уламывать, пока он сдался.  
– Его останавливало то, что ты учился в школе?  
– Да! И даже это в конце концов не остановило Дерека, он все равно решил быть со мной. Я решил, что это тоже настоящее, раз уж он смог перешагнуть через свое долбаное чувство ответственности, – Стайлз опять шмыгнул носом. – А потом ему еще пришлось постоять под пистолетом моего отца, который его чуть не пристрелил. Я был уверен, что ничто больше не сможет заставить его отказаться от меня. И вдруг…  
– Стайлз, у Андерса есть гипнотический дар.  
– Он есть у всех оборотней, – пожал плечами Стайлз.  
– Он был у него еще до укуса, – пояснил Митчелл. – Причем он, судя по всему, сам даже не понимает, что действует на Дерека. Он просто об этом не задумывается, все получается само собой.  
– Так чего ты ему мозги не вправишь? – возмутился Стайлз. – Может, для тебя это нормально – делиться своим парнем, а я…  
– Стайлз, вправлять мозги надо не Андерсу, – мягко возразил Митчелл. – Проблема в Дереке.  
– Ты уже все обсудил с Арджентом и Дитоном, да? – Стайлз, агрессивно раздув ноздри, принялся постукивать ногой по полу.  
– Конечно, – спокойно ответил Митчелл. – Они старше вас, они знают больше вас, и они вместе с Дереком отвечают за стаю.  
– И что вы собираетесь делать?  
– Поговорить с Дереком.  
– А раньше это нельзя было сделать? До того, как ему стало плевать на меня?  
– Стайлз, ты переоцениваешь мою сообразительность, – покачал головой Митчелл. – Я только недавно сам понял, что происходит – и сразу же посоветовался с Крисом и Аланом.  
Стайлз помолчал, продолжая стучать кроссовкой по коврику под ногами.  
– Питер знает, – вдруг сказал он зло. – Он всегда все знает, сукин сын. Он знал с самого начала и ничего не сделал. Он…  
– Он интриган, – кивнул Митчелл. – Любые разногласия он старается использовать к своей выгоде. Но здесь ему ловить нечего.  
– Почему? – глаза Стайлза подозрительно блеснули.  
– Потому что Дерек любит тебя, – улыбнулся Митчелл. – Ему просто надо об этом напомнить. И мы это сделаем.  
Стайлз всхлипнул и яростно потер кулаком глаза, уже не таясь.  
– Я не представляю, как мне жить дальше, если я его потеряю, – сказал он взвинченно.  
– Не потеряешь, – Митчелл снова обнял его, чувствуя, что юноша дрожит, и явно не от холода. – У вас с ним не должно быть проблем. Таких – не должно. Мы поможем, потому что это неправильно.  
– Спасибо, – вздохнул Стайлз куда-то ему в плечо.  
– Поезжай домой, поспи, а утром встретимся снова здесь. Во сколько Дерек привезет всех обратно?  
– Часов в семь утра, наверное, – предположил Стайлз. – Если к шести соберемся – нормально будет?  
– Конечно, – Митчелл с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не поцеловать вихрастую макушку.  
Стайлз был сейчас в таком неуравновешенном состоянии, что мог понять неправильно все, что угодно, а Митчелл этого не хотел. Ему нравился Стайлз, и нравились те отношения, которые между ними установились. Митчелл ободряюще похлопал Стайлза по плечу.  
– Тебе пора. Встретимся завтра.  
– До завтра, – Стайлз вылез из машины, махнул Митчеллу рукой и пошел к джипу.  
Митчелл смотрел ему в спину, кусая губы и впервые остро чувствуя себя членом стаи Дерека. Все-таки, страстное желание прикончить Питера Хейла оказалось очень мощной объединяющей силой.  
* * *  
Утром Митчелл примчался к дому Хейлов без пятнадцати шесть утра, думая, что будет первым. Ему стало немного не по себе, когда он увидел, что три остальные машины стоят на тех же местах, что и вчера вечером, словно и не разъезжались по домам, а просто объехали вокруг леса, дожидаясь, пока он уедет спать. Дежа вю немного рассеялось, когда Митчелл увидел, что на Стайлзе другая рубашка, а Крис без куртки.  
– Не замерзнешь? – поинтересовался Митчелл, пожав ему руку.  
– Прохлада бодрит, – усмехнулся Крис. – С учетом наших проблем это может пригодиться.  
– Ты что, всерьез собрался драться с оборотнями? – изумился Митчелл.  
– Я всегда всерьез готов драться с оборотнями, если потребуется, – пожал плечами Арджент, полез в машину и достал арбалет. – Я так живу последние лет двадцать пять.  
Митчелл лишь покачал головой. Стайлз молча бродил вокруг, пиная опавшие листья. Наконец, вдалеке послышался шум моторов. Стайлз немедленно прислонился к крыльцу и замер, сложив руки на груди и скрестив ноги. Вся его фигура выражала непримиримость. Дитон, казалось, не обращал ни на что внимания, но Митчелл заметил, что он засунул руки в карманы.  
На поляну, шурша шинами, выкатились машины Дерека и Питера. Из первой вылезли Дерек, Андерс, Скотт и Эрика, из второй – все остальные. Если оборотни и удивились такому количеству встречающих, то вида никто не подал. Все поздоровались, и молодежь засобиралась в сторону города.  
– Может, кого подвезти? – поинтересовался Митчелл на всякий случай.  
Бойд, проходя мимо, хлопнул его по плечу:  
– Ножками дойдем, не впервой.  
– У вас тут, я так понимаю, разбор полетов сейчас будет, – усмехнулся Айзек, – так что не парься.  
Дерек тихонько разговаривал с Андерсом, и на остальных не реагировал.  
Дождавшись, когда остальные беты скроются за самыми дальними деревьями, Питер отлип от своей машины, дверцу которой он подпирал до сих пор, и подошел к Дереку.  
– Кажется, у нас тут что-то происходит, – сказал он.  
Дерек обернулся и только теперь заметил Стайлза.  
– А ты почему здесь? – удивился он.  
Стайлз ничего не ответил. Вперед выступил Дитон.  
– Дерек, Питер прав. Кое-что происходит, и это имеет прямое отношение к тебе.  
Дерек нахмурился, глаза сверкнули красным, но друид, неожиданно для него, сделал шаг в сторону, взмахнул рукой, и над головой Андерса осело какое-то облачко. Андерс вздрогнул, осмотрел ровнейший круг, очерченный на земле легкой золой, и неуверенно протянул руку вперед. Руку ожидаемо оттолкнуло, Андерс даже зашипел, словно обжегся. Дерек яростно взревел и выпустил клыки и когти. Арджент покачал арбалетом.  
– Дерек, нам надо поговорить, – Дитон был по-прежнему невозмутим.  
Дерек не слышал его. С рыком он бросился на преграду, которая отделяла его от Андерса. Его отшвырнуло, он бросился вновь, опять отлетел и упал на землю… Дитон вздохнул, вытащил вторую руку из кармана и сделал еще один взмах. Новый круг, на сей раз синего цвета, отделил Андерса от остальных. Дерек вновь поднялся на ноги, но теперь не смог даже близко подойти к Андерсу. Он закашлялся, закрыл нос рукавом и крепко сжал веки, из-под которых выкатилась слеза.  
– Что тут происходит? – заорал Дерек, отступив на расстояние, на котором он смог дышать, а глаза перестали слезиться.  
– Рябина. И аконит, – вежливо просветил его Арджент.  
– Вы спятили, что ли? Что вы творите? Митчелл, а ты что, заодно с ними?  
– Дерек, посмотри на Андерса, – Дитон бесстрашно уцепил альфу за локоть и развернул к бете.  
Митчелл тоже повернул голову и вздрогнул. Андерс кашлял, закрывал нос рукавом так же, как Дерек, и сгибался пополам.  
– Вы убить его решили? – голос Дерека стал холодным, на скулах заиграли желваки.  
– Посмотри на него, – повторил Дитон. – Это Андерс. Твой новый бета.  
– Я помню, кто он! – снова заорал Дерек.  
– Это хорошо. А теперь посмотри сюда, – Дитон развернул Дерека в обратную сторону. – А кто это – ты помнишь?  
Стайлз вздернул голову. Судя по дрожащим губам, на грани слез он удерживался с трудом. Дерек непонимающе посмотрел на ветеринара.  
– Это Стайлз, Дерек. А это – Андерс.  
Дерек опять посмотрел на Андерса. Потом на Стайлза. Потом снова на Андерса, который уже опустился на колени внутри двойного круга, а в кашле стали слышаться хрипы. Митчелл с тревогой посмотрел на Арджента, но никому, казалось, не было до него дела.  
– Можно что-нибудь сделать? – нервно спросил Митчелл. – Он же мучается!  
– Мучается, – неожиданно спокойно подтвердил Дитон. – Если не разорвать эти два круга – он может скоро умереть. Что будет, если Андерс умрет, Дерек?  
Митчелл ошеломленно замер. Ему и в голову не приходило, что может дойти до такого. Но погодите, он-то не оборотень, он может разорвать эти чертовы круги!  
Не успел он сделать хоть один шаг, как Арджент навел на него арбалет.  
– Ты что? – Митчелл был так изумлен, что готов был расхохотаться, несмотря на серьезность ситуации. – Меня – стрелами? Серьезно? Может, они еще и с аконитом? Ты, кажется, забыл, что я не оборотень?  
– Кто тебе сказал про аконит? – поднял одну бровь Арджент. – Стрелы сделаны из осины.  
Митчелл вздрогнул и попятился.  
– Стой спокойно, и все будет в порядке, – Арджент не сводил с него глаз.  
Митчелл готов был попытаться опередить человека, но со стрелой решил не состязаться в скорости.  
– Что будет, если Андерс умрет, Дерек? – повторил Дитон.  
– Я потеряю бету! – раздувая ноздри, рявкнул Дерек.  
– А что будет, если умрет Стайлз? – тем же ровным голосом поинтересовался Дитон.  
Арджент на мгновение метнулся взглядом в сторону Стайлза, и Митчеллу этого хватило. Он стремительно пересек поляну, скрутил парня и выпустил клыки над его шеей. Глаза заволокло черным – не от голода, а от ярости.  
– Что будет, если умрет Стайлз? – снова повторил Дитон.  
Такого рева Митчелл еще никогда не слышал. За долю секунды он успел подумать, что может еще либо укусить Стайлза, либо сбежать, и понял, что кусать Стайлза не станет ни за что… но на то, чтобы сбежать, времени уже не оставалось. Резкий свист, хлопок выстрела, страшная боль в боку, короткий полет, закончившийся в куче листьев и веток – казалось, все это произошло одновременно. Когда Митчелл смог поднять голову, Дерек прикрывал собою Стайлза, но уже не ревел, а выл, выдергивая стрелу из живота.  
– Что с ним? – Митчелл закашлялся и увидел на листьях рядом с собой кровь.  
– Аконит у меня тоже с собой был, – Аржент, запихивая на ходу пистолет за пояс, подошел и протянул Митчеллу руку.  
Поднявшись, Митчелл бросил взгляд в сторону Андерса и увидел, что Дитон разорвал оба круга и помогает Андерсу отойти в сторону.  
– Чем вы его так?  
– Первый круг – рябиновый пепел, чтобы не вышел. Второй – аконитовая пыльца, чтобы не мог пользоваться своими особыми способностями. Аконит сдерживает все силы оборотней, и мы с Аланом понадеялись, что гипнотическому дару он тоже помешает. Андерс перестал быть тем, кто притягивал Дерека, все его силы были брошены на то, чтобы выжить, и Дерек прозрел от того, что дурило ему голову в последнее время. Стоило тебе начать угрожать Стайлзу – и он вспомнил, кого должен защищать.  
– А если бы я не начал ему угрожать? – Митчелл поморщился и опять сплюнул кровью. – Вы бы меня хоть предупредили.  
– Тогда бы и Стайлз знал, и не был бы так напуган. Я надеялся, что слова о гибели Стайлза наведут тебя на эту мысль.  
– А если бы я его укусил? – покачал головой Митчелл. – Вы страшно рисковали.  
– Я же уже сказал, что доверяю тебе. Хоть и с осиной наготове.  
– А стрела действительно осиновая? – осторожно спросил Митчелл.  
– Действительно. Но Дерека она замедлила не хуже любой другой, и я получил время выхватить пистолет.  
– А я уж подумал, что все, конец мне пришел, – признался Митчелл. – Не от тебя, так от него.  
Он снова посмотрел на Дерека и нахмурился.  
– Кажется, ему нужна помощь.  
Арджент, прислонив Митчелла к крыльцу, подошел к Дереку и протянул патрон. Дерек, тяжело дыша, подковылял к Митчеллу, зубами вырвал пулю из гильзы и высыпал порох на бетон крыльца. Поджег зажигалкой, смахнул сгоревший пепел в ладонь и затолкал в рану. Взревев, Дерек начал заваливаться набок, но Митчелл поймал его и удержал. Впрочем, к ним немедленно подлетел Стайлз и поддержал Дерека с другой стороны.  
Арджент тем временем подошел к Андерсу и внимательно на него посмотрел.  
– Думаю, пора уже рассказать, как у тебя это получается, – сказал он жестко.  
– Что получается? – Андерс все еще не до конца очухался от аконитовой одури.  
– Что он со мной сделал? – Дерек, опираясь на Стайлза, подошел к ним.  
Митчелл, встревожившись, попытался оторваться от крыльца, но его скрутил новый приступ кровавого кашля. Он покосился на свой бок. Ребра были все в крови, Дерек его приложил когтями от души.  
– Андерс, – прохрипел он, – в молчанку играть уже поздно. Надо рассказывать все как есть, иначе у нас будут большие проблемы.  
– Про что рассказывать? – глаза Андерса заметались.  
– Про все, – Митчелл отчаянно пытался не потерять сознание. – Для начала – про свой гипнотический дар.  
– А… ну да, он у меня есть, – скомкано пояснил Андерс.  
– Что ты нам мозги пудришь? – Дерек, придя в себя, явно впал в бешенство. – У каждого оборотня этот дар есть, но чтобы бета смог заморочить голову альфе? Ты не смог бы справиться со мной!  
– Да я же не специально, просто оно само получается… – попытался объяснить Андерс, но лишь еще больше разозлил Дерека.  
– Само собой? Бета, сам собой одурачивающий альфу? Это ты человеческим детишкам сказки рассказывай, а не мне!  
– Слушай, я не виноват, – Андерс занервничал. – У меня это и правда было раньше, а теперь, видимо, стало намного сильнее… я даже ничего специально не делаю, честно!  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что у тебя это было раньше? – спросил Арджент. – Проверял на ком-то?  
– Да, у меня неплохо получалось… – Андерс запнулся и замолчал.  
– Рассказывай, что у тебя неплохо получалось, – Дерек оскалился.  
– Я… Митчелл, ты уверен, что… – Андерс запнулся и с тревогой посмотрел на вампира, согнувшегося пополам. – Митчелл, ты в порядке?  
– Я помогу, – Питер, про которого все забыли, подошел к Митчеллу и обнял его за талию. – Рассказывай, Андерс.  
– Митчелл? – все еще сомневаясь, позвал Андерс.  
Митчелл с трудом поднял голову и прохрипел сквозь спутанные волосы:  
– Рассказывай все.  
– Ну… в общем, я с помощью этого своего дара приманивал оборотней, – выпалил Андерс.  
По его лицу было видно, что ему отчаянно хочется зажмуриться, и только на последних остатках самообладания он заставляет себя держать глаза открытыми.  
– Кого приманивал? – в голосе Дерека послышалось змеиное шипение.  
– Обо… оборотней, – Андерс нервно сглотнул.  
– Зачем ты приманивал оборотней? – Арджент снова нащупал за поясом пистолет.  
– Я был… – Андерс облизнул губы и снова посмотрел на Митчелла, но тот молчал. – Я был…  
– Говори! – взревел Дерек так, что с деревьев сорвались несколько листьев и, кружась, стали опускаться на землю.  
– Я был… охотником… на оборотней… – договаривая, Андерс вжал голову в плечи, а потом затараторил, в ужасе глядя на то, как Дерек вновь начинает обращаться. – Я никого никогда не убивал, вы же видели, какого цвета у меня глаза!  
Теперь от рева альфы слегка затряслись сами деревья. Митчелл хотел окликнуть Дерека, сказать, что Андерс ни в чем не виноват – виноват он, Митчелл, в том, что не позволил охотнику поступить по кодексу и пробудил в нем желание жить дальше… Он не успел открыть рот, почувствовав, что под ребра ему вновь впиваются когти, углубляя нанесенные Дереком раны и продирая новые. Митчел сдавленно булькнул и снова закашлялся кровью.  
– Он пока держится, – любезно пояснил Питер обернувшемуся Дитону, продолжая незаметно для всех убивать вампира.  
– Удивительно, что никому до сих пор не пришло в голову узнать твою фамилию, – покачал головой Арджент. – Кто ты, Андерс? Или как тебя зовут на самом деле?  
– Меня зовут Андерс. Андерс Джонсон, – голос Андерса сорвался.  
– Джонсон? – Арджент нахмурился, явно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. – Ты сказал, ты из Австралии?  
– Ммм… вообще-то, это Митчелл сказал, что я из Австралии… но на самом деле я из Новой Зеландии…  
– Точно! – Арджент прищелкнул пальцами. – Майк Джонсон.  
– Это мой старший брат, – Андерс почувствовал страшную усталость, от которой, как ему самому уже теперь казалось, можно было избавиться, только рассказав всю правду.  
– А Олаф Джонсон – не твой родственник? – вдруг спросил Дитон.  
Андерс поежился, но отступать было поздно.  
– Двоюродный дядя.  
– Это кто? – судя по взгляду Криса, этого родственника Андерса он не знал.  
– Ты не поверишь, – вздохнул Дитон. – Он друид.  
– Родственники – охотники, а он друид? – изумился Арджент.  
– Так он друид, который вместе с охотниками, а не с оборотнями, – пояснил Дитон. – Редчайший случай.  
– Я слышал о таком, – мрачно сказал Дерек, – но думал, что это легенды.  
– Иногда легенды гораздо правдивее, чем мы думаем, – пожал плечами Дитон.  
– Значит, ты был охотником, и тебя укусили, – подытожил Арджент. – И ты наплевал на все устои вашей семейки…  
– Я хотел все сделать по кодексу! – вскинулся Андерс. – Но встретил Митчелла.  
– И полюбил до гроба, – насмешливо прокомментировал Питер, все глубже вонзая когти в растерзанное нутро Митчелла.  
– Нет, просто… я даже не понял сначала, кто он такой, а потом он меня вырубил. А когда я очнулся, он… уговорил меня не торопиться с решениями. – Андерс умоляюще посмотрел на Митчелла, но тот не отреагировал. – А потом… мне стало плевать на кодекс, и я хотел только одного – сбежать подальше от братцев.  
– Какая ирония судьбы, – покачал головой Питер.  
– Я… не осуждаю тебя, – с усилием выговорил Крис. – Если бы не наша семейная одержимость кодексом, моя жена была бы сейчас жива.  
– Ее тоже укусили? – спросил Андерс, чувствуя почему-то вину за то, что не знакомая ему женщина погибла, а он жив.  
– Да, это сделал я, – хмуро признался Дерек.  
– Он защищал Скотта, – вздохнул Крис. – Виктория хотела его убить, а Дерек спас ему жизнь.  
Андерс обалдело покрутил головой.  
– Все сложно, – согласился Арджент. – Поэтому я не собираюсь тебя осуждать. Разве что за то, что не рассказали нам все раньше.  
– Митчелл опасался, – пояснил Андерс. – За мной могли охотиться, да и за ним тянется след из Англии… он хотел уехать как можно дальше и сначала осмотреться.  
– А что с ним такое? – вдруг спросил Стайлз. Похоже, клыки Митчелла возле его шеи не слишком повлияли на его отношение к вампиру.  
Все обернулись к Питеру и Митчеллу.  
– Кажется, ему хуже, – пожал плечами Питер, удерживая Митчелла практически на весу.  
Митчелл сквозь кровавую одурь попытался еще раз что-то сказать, но сил не хватило.  
– Да он же кровью истекает! – Стайлз, оставив Дерека, который, впрочем, уже уверенно стоял на ногах, бросился к Митчеллу. – Дерек, ты что с ним сделал?  
– Ты бы лучше спросил у него, что он чуть не сделал с тобой! – возмутился Дерек.  
– Он не укусил бы Стайлза, – твердо сказал Дитон. – С той скоростью, с какой он до него добежал… пока ты на них кинулся, он успел бы разорвать ему горло до позвоночника. Он не тронул его, потому что не собирался этого делать.  
– Митчелл, – Стайлз, кажется, забыл все испуги и обиды, – Митчелл, как тебе можно помочь?  
Он поднял ладонями лицо вампира, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Митчелл последним усилием угасающего сознания зацепился за встревоженный взгляд чистых янтарных глаз и, собрав всю волю в кулак, с трудом указал на Питера. Говорить он уже не мог, на губах пузырилась кровавая пена.  
– Питер! – вскрикнул Стайлз, и все посмотрели на старшего Хейла, пытавшегося незаметно отойти в сторону и спрятать за спину окровавленные руки.  
– Это… это ты?! – Андерс задохнулся от ярости. – Ты его…  
Не договорив, он выпустил когти и клыки и бросился на Питера, но тот оказался быстрее и встретил Андерса когтями под ребра. Уцепившись где-то глубоко за внутренности, Питер взрыкнул и дернул на себя. Андерс молча рухнул на колени, зажимая ладонями распоротый живот.  
* * *  
И снова поляна содрогнулась от рева альфы. Дерек, оглушенный последними новостями, в которых все так странно перемешалось, пришел в себя и сделал единственно правильное, что ему оставалось – доверился своим чувствам. Все сразу стало просто и понятно: есть Андерс, его бета, есть Митчелл, вампир, который тоже в его стае. И оба почти при смерти, потому что Дерек упустил из виду силу и злобу Питера и не смог защитить тех, кто в этом нуждался. Одновременно с этим Дерек понял, что остался еще один человек, которому может потребоваться защита.  
Питер бросился к Стайлзу первым, но Митчелл выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы рухнуть на землю и подмять Стайлза под себя. Когти Питера вхолостую вспороли воздух, а в следующее мгновение Дерек сбил его с ног и вцепился зубами в шею.  
– Дерек! – крикнул Арджент, и Дерек, поняв, отскочил в сторону.  
Арджент немедленно всадил в Питера три пули. Тот взвыл и, скрючившись, рухнул на землю.  
– Идиот… – с трудом выдавил он. – Тебе от этих пришлых – одни проблемы, неужели ты сам этого не понял? Я пытался помочь тебе…  
– Ты пытался убить Стайлза, – Дерек, тяжело дыша, подошел к нему.  
– Я хотел защитить его от вампира…  
– Это Митчелл защитил его от тебя. А ты хотел развалить стаю. Ты решил вмешаться только тогда, когда проблему уже начали решать. Значит, ты знал обо всем и раньше, но ничего не сделал. А когда начали что-то делать другие – решил повернуть все по-своему. Пожалуй, все-таки имеет смысл убить тебя еще разок.  
– Дерек, не надо, – повис на его руке Дитон.  
– Мой цвет глаз уже не изменится, – повернулся к нему Дерек.  
– Ты не похож на убийцу, – Андерс тяжело дышал, зажимая раны, но смотрел умоляюще.  
Дерек нахмурился:  
– Ты опять начинаешь… эту штуку?  
– Это дар, а не «эта штука», – обиженно засопел Андерс. – Не думаю, что теперь, когда ты обо всем знаешь, он сможет на тебя как-то подействовать.  
– Так что, ты действительно предлагаешь оставить его в живых? Он пытался убить тебя! Митчелла! Стайлза!  
– Выгони его из стаи, – предложил Арджент. – Пусть останется одиночкой.  
– Омегой? – нахмурился Дерек.  
– Он не похож на омегу, – покачал головой Дитон. – Скорее уж, спустя некоторое время мы узнаем о новом альфе…  
Дерек свирепо посмотрел на Питера.  
– Обойдется, – зло бросил он. – Будет и дальше моим бетой, а никаким не альфой. Крис, дай ему аконит, пока он совсем не загнулся.  
Дерек оглянулся в поисках Стайлза и увидел его возле крыльца. Стайлз уже выбрался из-под Митчелла и теперь держал его голову на коленях, тихо всхлипывая.  
– Митчелл, – Дерек подошел и осторожно похлопал вампира по щекам. – Митчелл, что нужно сделать? Эй, не отключайся, скажи нам!  
– Может, надо дать ему кого-нибудь укусить? – осторожно предположил Андерс, пытаясь подняться и тоже подойти к крыльцу.  
– И получить еще одного вампира? – рассердился Дерек.  
– Нет, – возразил Дитон. – Укушенный станет вампиром, только если сам примет кровь вампира, Митчелл сам нам это рассказывал. И вампиры не всегда выпивают всю кровь досуха. Он может… питаться, оставляя людей людьми. Живыми.  
Дерек посмотрел на Дитона, на Арджента, перевел взгляд на Андерса. Потом вздохнул и задрал рукав джемпера до локтя:  
– Я единственный, кому сейчас не повредит потеря крови.  
– Дерек, тебя подстрелили… – начал Стайлз, но Дерек перебил его:  
– Я в порядке.  
– А давайте ему Питера скормим! – осенило Стайлза.  
Арджент и Дитон переглянулись.  
– У него аконит в крови, – напомнил ветеринар.  
– А вампиру-то что с аконита? – резонно возразил охотник.  
Дерек подтащил все еще пошатывающегося Питера к Митчеллу, лежавшему без сознания. Питер попытался вырваться, но получил сокрушительный удар по челюсти.  
– Считай, что это искупление твоих грехов, – зло усмехнулся Дерек, сам прокусил его руку и поднес окровавленную конечность к губам Митчелла.  
Кровь не текла – Питер отчаянно залатывал раны, не желая делиться жизненной силой. Дерек впился когтями в запястье, которое держал, и с его пальцев на бледные губы Митчелла упали тяжелые рубиновые капли.  
– Сейчас, – засуетился Стайлз, – надо ему рот приоткрыть.  
Кое-как приноровившись, они смогли напоить Митчелла некоторым количеством крови. Арджент и Дитон удерживали отчаянно извивающегося Питера, Дерек сцеживал кровь, Стайлз держал Митчелла. Андерс, все еще держащийся за живот, ничем помочь не мог, но доковылял до Митчелла и взял его за руку.  
– Кха! – Митчелл дернулся и закашлялся.  
Стайлз от неожиданности чуть не уронил его голову на землю. Дерек еще сильнее стиснул руку Питера, но Митчелл отвернулся и принялся отплевываться и вытираться.  
– Господи… – прохрипел он. – Это что ж за дрянью вы меня напоили?  
– Это кровь, между прочим, – недовольно сказал Дерек.  
– Чья? – Митчелл обвел всех мутным взглядом, остановившись на Питере. – А, понятно. Лучше уж сразу осиной прибейте, оно гуманнее будет.  
– Что, такая гадость? – осторожно спросил Стайлз.  
– Твоя идея? – взгляд Митчелла все еще плыл, но определенно стал более сердитым.  
– А что? – насупился Стайлз. – Ты хоть в себя пришел.  
– А донорской крови нигде нельзя достать? – тоскливо спросил Митчелл.  
– А тебе поможет? – удивился Дитон.  
– Не особо… но это все равно лучше, чем оборотень. Иначе я не знаю, сколько еще буду фаршем валяться…  
– На, – перебил его Крис, сунув под нос свою руку. – Сможешь остановиться, чтобы я своими ногами отсюда ушел?  
Митчелл окинул его благодарно-голодным взглядом и впился клыками в предплечье охотника. Стайлзу явно было не по себе – похоже, он слишком хорошо представил себе, как эти клыки могли бы пронзить его шею.  
Спустя пару минут Митчелл с явным усилием заставил себя оторваться от Криса.  
– Хватит, – выдохнул он. – Пока хватит, а то тебе хуже будет.  
– Можешь меня еще укусить, если надо, – Дитон закатал рукав рубашки.  
Митчелл замялся, но наткнулся на взгляд Дерека.  
– Больше тут кусать некого, – с нажимом сказал тот.  
– А я? – немедленно вылез Стайлз.  
– Тебе же сказали – некого, – усмехнулся Митчелл и припал к руке ветеринара.  
Спустя пять минут вампир уже не выглядел умирающим. Бок по-прежнему был разворочен, но на щеках появился румянец, а глаза заблестели.  
– Есть чем перевязать? – спросил Митчелл у Дитона. – Теперь должно начать заживать.  
– Найдется, – кивнул тот и пошел к машине.  
Андерс наконец смог дотянуться до Митчелла и обнять его.  
– Ну и наворотил ты дел, – тихо сказал он.  
– Я? – возмутился Митчелл. – Это ты наворотил со своим даром, чтоб тебя! Как тебя там та девица назвала? Ну этот, бог, который лапшу всем на уши вешает?  
– Я не Браги, – недовольно сказал Андерс. – Я оборотень.  
– С некоторыми нестандартными способностями, – улыбнулся Дитон, протягивая им бинты.  
– У меня почти вся стая с нестандартными способностями, – сердито заметил Дерек, полностью оправившийся от ран и деловито скручивающий Питеру руки веревкой, взятой у Арджента. – Один – гипнотизер и вообще бывший охотник, другой – альфа недоделанный, Скотт с Айзеком практически сами себя контролировать научились…  
– Это зачем? – кивнул Митчелл на Питера, пока Дитон прикладывал тампоны к его ранам.  
– Пусть полежит пару деньков, подумает на досуге, что у него пошло не так, – хмыкнул Дерек. – Есть у меня на примете один подвал с холодильником…  
– Да ему же эта веревка – на один рывок, – удивился Митчелл.  
– В веревку вплетена рябиновая кора и стебли аконита, – пояснил Арджент. – Ни один рывок, ни второй ему не помогут.  
Дитон закончил перевязывать Митчелла, и они с Андерсом, цепляясь друг за друга, поднялись на ноги.  
– Теперь никто ни на кого не в обиде? – на всякий случай уточнил Митчелл.  
– Если ты, – Дерек, наступив коленом Питеру на спину, ткнул в него указательным пальцем, – если ты еще хоть раз, хоть даже понарошку, посмеешь…  
– Дерек, – улыбнулся Стайлз, – он не укусил бы меня, неужели ты не понимаешь? Он бы успел сто раз, но он не стал. А потом от Питера меня прикрыл…  
– Я тебя предупредил, – Дерек, казалось, не слушал Стайлза. – Слышишь?  
– Слышу, – послушно кивнул Митчелл.  
– Машину вести сможешь? – спросил Андерс. – А то, может, я лучше поведу?  
– Стой, – Митчелл отцепился от него. – Стоишь?  
– Стою, – недоумевающе ответил Андерс.  
– Руки вперед вытяни, – скомандовал Митчелл и сам сделал то же самое.  
Через несколько секунд его пальцы начали дрожать. Андерс держал руки на весу уверенно.  
– Тебе вести, – вздохнул Митчелл и открыл дверь со стороны пассажира.  
– Машину – мне, – согласился Андерс, садясь за руль.  
– В каком смысле – машину?  
– Машину – мне вести, – пояснил Андерс, но понятнее не стало.  
– А что вести мне?  
– Не что, а в чем, – Андерс завел машину, помахал рукой всем остальным и выехал с поляны.  
– В чем?  
– Долго ты еще будешь повторять за мной, как попугай? – Андерс вроде бы сердился, но кончики ушей у него подозрительно зарозовели.  
– Долго, – сердито отозвался Митчелл. – Пока не объяснишь толком, в чем я должен вести.  
– Ну… – Андерс замялся. – Например, в сексе.  
Митчелл долго молча смотрел на него, наблюдая, как румянец заливает лицо Андерса снизу вверх.  
– Чего молчишь-то? – не выдержал Андерс.  
– Прикидываю, сколько времени мне потребуется на то, чтобы восстановиться полностью, – медленно сказал Митчелл.  
– И что тогда? – хмыкнул Андерс, пытаясь хорохориться.  
– И тогда я тебя не выпущу из постели как минимум неделю, – ласково пообещал ему Митчелл.  
Андерс бросил на него косой взгляд, убедился, что вампир не улыбается, вздохнул и согласился:  
– А через неделю?  
– Что?  
– Позволишь все вернуть, как было?  
– Позволю меняться, – насмешливо отозвался Митчелл. – Не переживай, тебе понравится.  
– Откуда такая уверенность? – недовольно буркнул Андерс.  
– Ну, я тебя все-таки старше почти в четыре раза… а в сексе – пожалуй, раз в шесть или семь…  
Андерс замолчал.  
– Жалеешь, что предложил? – спросил Митчелл.  
– Нет, – Андерс вздохнул. – Кажется, не жалею. А ты не жалеешь, что со мной связался?  
Митчелл сначала демонстративно ощупал все свои раны, и лишь потом поднял смеющиеся глаза на Андерса:  
– Ммм… кажется, нет. Впрочем, знаешь, в тот момент, когда в меня второй раз воткнули когти, мои жизненные установки чуть было не претерпели некоторые изменения под влиянием…  
Андерс досадливо крякнул, бросил руль, вдавил в пол педаль тормоза и закрыл Митчеллу рот поцелуем.  
– Эй-эй! – Митчелл беспомощно замахал руками. – Я не хочу, чтобы твой первый раз был в машине посреди леса!  
– Нет, – пропыхтел Андерс, – в машине посреди леса будет твой двадцать… эээ…  
– Ты хотел сказать – примерно две тысячи пятьсот двадцать?  
– Заткнись.  
* * *  
– Надо отвезти его к Айзеку в подвал и присмотреть за ним, – сказал Дерек, закончив связывать Питера.  
– Я отвезу, – отозвался Арджент. – И присмотрю.  
– Уверен, что справишься? – засомневался Дерек. – Я не знаю, какие еще у него могут быть трюки в запасе.  
– У меня большой запас рябины, я поделюсь, – Дитон полез в машину. – Аконит, я так понимаю, у тебя и так есть?  
Арджент лишь усмехнулся в ответ.  
– Может, мне все-таки помочь? – еще раз переспросил Дерек.  
– Тебе что, заняться больше нечем? – не выдержал Крис.  
Дерек проследил за его взглядом и вздрогнул. Стайлз одиноко сидел на крыльце и, кажется, даже уже не ждал Дерека, а просто не мог понять, куда ему теперь деваться.  
Дерек подошел и положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Поехали ко мне?  
Стайзл неловко пожал плечами, не глядя на Дерека.  
– Поехали.  
Судя по тону, ему было все равно, куда ехать. Дерек кивнул и пошел к своей машине. Крис поймал его за руку и, чуть не вывернув ее в локте, прошипел в ухо:  
– Ты что, совсем дурак? Поедешь отдельно?  
– А что, мне машину тут бросить?  
Арджент в отчаянии закатил глаза. Похоже, дар Андерса прошелся по Дереку куда крепче, чем всем казалось.  
– А ты хочешь бросить Стайлза? Тебе машина дороже?  
Дерек обалдело похлопал ресницами, подумал немного и сел в джип Стайлза на место пассажира. Крис покачал головой. Он не представлял, сколько времени теперь потребуется этим двоим, чтобы все стало, как раньше. Мелькнула мысль, что, если за пару дней Дерек не придет в себя, Андерса надо будет выгнать из стаи к чертовой матери. И делать это придется ему, Крису, потому что Дерек не сможет. «Тоже мне, альфа», – в сердцах подумал Крис, понимая, что другого альфы у стаи все равно не будет и что он сам этого не хотел бы.  
Стайлз, уныло загребая ногами, тоже подошел к джипу, сел и завел мотор. Крис проводил глазами машину, выезжающую с поляны, и повернулся к Дитону.  
– Алан…  
– Они справятся, – уверенно перебил его ветеринар.  
– Уверен? Дерек никак не придет в себя, а Стайлз…  
– А со Стайлзом все будет в порядке, как только Дерек придет в себя, – возразил Дитон.  
– И сколько на это уйдет времени?  
– Все будет в порядке, – повторил Дитон. – Стайлз ни за что не откажется от Дерека, он дождется.  
– Это причиняет ему боль, – Арджент поджал губы.  
– Крис, – Алан положил руку ему на плечо, – при всей твоей симпатии к оборотням, ты всегда больше заботишься о людях. И сейчас тебя волнует Стайлз, а не Дерек. Да, ему больно. Но они справятся. Давай я лучше помогу тебе погрузить багаж.  
Вдвоем они свалили мычащего и дергающегося Питера в багажник машины Криса.  
– Пожалуй, я доеду до дома Айзека вместе с тобой, – предложил Дитон. – А то вдруг какие проблемы.  
– Лучше давай позвоним шерифу, чтобы он был в курсе, на всякий случай. Он все равно каждый раз после полнолуния ждет новостей о том, что все в порядке.  
Алан кивнул, и Крис полез за телефоном.  
– Джон? Это Крис Арджент. У нас возникли небольшие проблемы… нет, не ночью. Уже сегодня с утра. Нет, со Стайлзом все в порядке, но не совсем в порядке Дерек. Он повез его домой. Стайлз Дерека, да. Нет, там все будет хорошо, но у нас проблемы с Питером. Хотел перессорить стаю. Нет, ему не удалось, но его пока лучше изолировать от остальных. Боже упаси, Джон, я бы привез его к вам в участок только в самом крайнем случае, если бы совсем уж некуда было деваться. По-моему, вы до сих пор не понимаете, насколько он опасен. Мне есть куда его пристроить, я просто хотел вас предупредить… на случай, если кто-то обнаружит нетрадиционный груз у меня в багажнике. Что? Сопровождение? Джон, не стоит беспокойства…  
Дитон резко ткнул Криса локтем под ребра.  
– Что? Одну секунду, Джон.  
Крис прикрыл микрофон рукой и посмотрел на Дитона:  
– Что?  
– Сопровождение тебе не помешает.  
– И весь Бикон-Хиллс будет знать, что я за каким-то хреном поперся в дом Айзека Лейхи.  
– Весь Бикон-Хиллс будет знать, что в дом Айзека Лейхи поехал шериф, а ты вполне можешь выступить его консультантом на тему оружия, которое могли обнаружить в доме.  
– У Айзека в доме не было оружия, – возразил озадаченный Арджент.  
– А что, об этом тоже знает весь Бикон-Хиллс? – усмехнулся Алан.  
Крис показал ему большой палец и вернулся к разговору.  
– Алло, шериф? Мы с Аланом подумали и решили, что сопровождение мне и правда не помешало бы…  
* * *  
Дерек тупо смотрел прямо перед собой, впав в оцепенение и чувствуя себя мухой в янтаре. Стайлз, сжав губы, рулил, выбирая какие-то странные пути, словно хотел не выехать из леса, а заблудиться в нем, но Дерек ни о чем не спрашивал. Только когда он понял, что Стайлз едет к обрыву, он заставил себя собраться и прочистить горло:  
– Кхм… а разве мы не в город едем?  
– Надо же, а я уж думал, ты вообще ничего не замечаешь, – криво усмехнулся Стайлз.  
– Стайлз, так не может продолжаться, нам надо поговорить, – даже это Дерек сказал словно не по своей воле, а вспомнив слова Арджента о том, что он дурак.  
Стайлз ударил по тормозам так резко, что только нечеловеческие рефлексы спасли Дерека от разбитого лба. Сам Стайлз с силой треснулся о руль грудью и застонал.  
– С ума сошел? – заорал Дерек, хватая его под мышки и вытаскивая из машины.  
Стайлз отчаянно кашлял, прижимая руки к груди. Янтарь треснул и раскололся на куски, время снова пошло обычным чередом.  
– Что же ты делаешь, – прошептал Дерек, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает комок, а в носу предательски щиплет.  
Он положил руку на грудь Стайлза, сосредоточился и принялся забирать боль и страх, другой рукой согревая ледяные пальцы. Руки и ноги у Стайлза всегда были холодные, кроме того времени, что он проводил в постели с Дереком. «Может, я вампир? Согреваюсь только рядом с живой кровью», – шутил Стайлз раньше. Пока они не познакомились с настоящим вампиром. Да, у Митчелла тоже руки всегда были холодными, но их было не согреть даже в постели, в этом Дерек не сомневался. Мысли о Митчелле и постели навели его на Андерса, и Дереку стало плохо. Так плохо, что даже дышать почему-то не получалось. Дерек отпустил Стайлза и судорожно царапнул грудь, пытаясь глотнуть хоть немного воздуха. Стайлз, в отличие от Дерека, сразу заметил, что что-то идет не так. Он с трудом поднялся и переместился на четвереньки.  
– Дерек, что с тобой? Дерек, ответь! Дерек?  
Дерек молча повалился навзничь. Стайлз в ужасе бил его по щекам, тряс за плечи – Дерек не реагировал. Сглотнув, Стайлз постарался взять себя в руки.  
– Это же самая настоящая паническая атака, – лихорадочно забормотал он. – Чем сильнее пытаешься вдохнуть, тем плотнее смыкается дыхательное горло. Надо задержать дыхание, но сам он не сможет, не позволит боязнь задохнуться. Надо заставить его задержать дыхание. Надо…  
Не договорив, Стайлз приник к губам Дерека глубоким поцелуем. Он чувствовал, как колотится сердце оборотня, едва не выпрыгивая из груди, хотя при отсутствии кислорода сердцебиение должно было замедлиться. «Точно паника», – убедился Стайлз и впился в губы Дерека еще крепче, положив ладонь на закаменевшее запястье. Наконец, он почувствовал, что пульс под пальцами начал выравниваться, рука Дерека немного расслабилась, а согнутые в коленях ноги безвольно опустились на землю. Стайлз позволил себе оторваться от Дерека и посмотреть ему в глаза.  
– Дыши, пожалуйста, – сказал он хрипло, все еще не веря, что подобная глупость могла произойти с Дереком – молодым, здоровым, сильным, во много раз сильнее любого человека.  
Это ему, влюбленному неуравновешенному пацану, полагалось биться в панике, это у него должно было останавливаться дыхание при одной только мысли, что он может потерять Дерека, что Дерек может бросить его ради…  
– Никогда, – выдохнул Дерек, ловя его руку. – Никогда, слышишь?  
– Что – никогда? – Стайлз неожиданно для себя всхлипнул. – Хейл, ты спятил – так пугать?  
– А ты? – Дерек глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и сел. – Ты-то что творишь?  
– С меня какой спрос, – буркнул Стайлз. – Ты альфа, ты всегда должен понимать, что делаешь.  
– Теперь понимаю, – согласился Дерек. – Благодаря тебе.  
– Митчелла благодари, – хмуро поправил его Стайлз. – И Арджента с Дитоном. Это они все разрулили.  
– Успею поблагодарить, – махнул рукой Дерек. – Перед ними я не виноват. А перед тобой…  
Он потянул Стайлза к себе, прижимая, удерживая, напоминая о том, что они принадлежат друг другу. Стайлз не очень сопротивлялся, но все-таки завозился и сказал:  
– Я себе так яйца отдавлю, по земле елозить.  
Дерек поднялся и поднял Стайлза.  
– Стайлз, я…  
– Давай мы сначала доедем до дома, – устало попросил Стайлз.  
– Моего дома, – уточнил Дерек немедленно.  
– Ну да. А если хочешь, можем вернуться за твоей машиной…  
– Да черт с ней, с машиной. Поехали.  
Стайлз бросил взгляд искоса, словно не верил тому, что услышал, но послушно сел за руль.  
Всю дорогу до своего лофта Дерек вел сам с собой бурные внутренние диалоги, пытаясь решить, как он будет просить прощения у Стайлза. Он прокручивал в голове и отвергал вариант за вариантом, не в силах остановиться на каком-то одном. Стайлз поглядывал на него время от времени, но терпеливо молчал.  
Поднявшись в лофт, Стайлз сел на диван и сгорбился, опершись локтями о колени.  
– Стайлз, – начал Дерек выйдя на середину помещения, – я ужасно виноват перед тобой…  
Стайлз молча поднял голову. В глазах его читалось что-то вроде «Дерек, тебе санитаров из дома Айкина вызвать?» Дерек решил начать заново.  
– То, что случилось… я совершенно не был к этому готов, я не знал о таком. Конечно, это меня не оправдывает…  
Стайлз опустил голову и уткнулся лбом в ладонь.  
– Я понимаю, тебе теперь, наверное, будет трудно доверять мне, – зашел с другого края Дерек.  
Стайлз нашарил на диване подушку и спрятал лицо в нее, покачивая головой.  
– Мне больно смотреть на то, как больно тебе, – попытался еще раз Дерек. – Твои слезы – это как…  
Стайлз отбросил подушку, поднял совершенно сухое и какое-то чужое лицо, встал с дивана и подошел к окну, остановившись спиной к Дереку.  
– Я знаю, что сам создал между нами ту отчужденность, которая теперь… – выбрал еще один подходящий вариант Дерек, но запутался на середине фразы.  
Стайлз отошел от окна, прислонился к столу и посмотрел на Дерека ничего не выражающим взглядом. Дерек окончательно сбился с мысли и почувствовал раздражение.  
– Стайлз, что происходит? – спросил он своим обычным тоном.  
– Да вот жду, когда тебе, наконец, надоест херней страдать, – так же спокойно отозвался Стайлз. – Нет, конечно, если ты твердо намерен доказать мне, что ты полный дебил, и поэтому мы не пара, то продолжай, я постараюсь это как-нибудь выдержать…  
Дерек шумно выдохнул, опустился перед Стайлзом на колени и обнял его ноги.  
– Я всегда такой идиот? – виновато спросил он.  
– Ты всегда идиот, но такой, – Стайлз подчеркнул это слово, – впервые. Я уже опасаюсь, не повлиял ли гипноз Андерса заодно и на твои умственные способности.  
Его пальцы зарылись в волосы Дерека. Дерек несколько секунд нежился под ласковым прикосновением, потом встал на ноги и прижался к Стайлзу вплотную.  
– Что мне сделать? – сказал он, чувствуя ужасное смущение, но не пытаясь его скрывать.  
– Просто быть самим собой, – Стайлз, казалось, только и ждал этого вопроса. – Просто. Будь. Собой. Ты понимаешь, что в последнее время ты собой не был? И сейчас, когда пытался мне устроить это пафосное представление, ты тоже не был собой. Сначала вместо тебя был один идиот, потом другой… а я все жду, жду, когда же, наконец, вернется Дерек? Тот самый Дерек? Мой Дерек?  
На последних словах Дерек почувствовал, что прижимается к Стайлзу не только бедрами. Он попытался отодвинуться, но цепкие руки обвились вокруг его талии и не позволили ничего сделать.  
– А вот это – мой Дерек, – шепнул Стайлз ему в ухо, и Дерека прошило насквозь возбуждением, облегчением и виноватой радостью от того, что Стайлз его простил.  
– Стайлз, – выдохнул он, не зная, что сказать еще.  
Стайлз поднял голову, и при виде его губ Дереку расхотелось разговаривать. Он молча поцеловал эти губы, и еще раз, и опять, пока из них не вырвался стон, пока Стайлз не обмяк в его руках тяжелой горячей ртутью, пытаясь стечь куда-то вниз и утягивая за собой Дерека…  
До дивана Дерек все-таки дошел со Стайлзом в охапке, хотя не помнил толком, как это сделал. Рухнув на подушки, Стайлз потянулся к своим штанам, но Дерек остановил его руку.  
– Я хочу вспомнить все сам, заново.  
– Только не говори, что мне снова придется полдня тебя уламывать, объясняя, что я достаточно взрослый для своих лет, – обреченно простонал Стайлз.  
Дерек лишь молча улыбнулся и расстегнул молнию на его джинсах. Стайлз закусил губу, пока Дерек стаскивал с него одежду и обувь, хотел было сам снять футболку, но ожидаемо получил по рукам.  
– В первый раз такого не было! – запротестовал Стайлз, послушно садясь, пока Дерек раздевал его до конца.  
– «В первый раз» и «заново» – не одно и то же, – коротко пояснил Дерек.  
– Все будет по-другому? – глаза Стайлза вспыхнули.  
– В тот раз мы целовались и не могли оторваться друг от друга, поэтому как разделись – сами толком не помнили, – уточнил Дерек.  
– А потом обнаружили, что лежим рядом голые, и не знали, куда себя девать, – вспомнил Стайлз. – Это было смешно.  
– Смейся, – улыбнулся Дерек. – Я люблю, когда ты смеешься.  
Он одним гибким движением снял с себя джемпер. Стайлз замер на секунду, потом вскочил с дивана и остановил Дерека, который собирался расстегивать джинсы.  
– Я сам. Тоже хочу кое-что себе напомнить заново.  
– Что? – удивился Дерек.  
– То, что ты мой, – Стайлз вжикнул молнией и положил руки Дереку на бедра.  
– Стайлз, – Дерек тяжело сглотнул, – тебе не нужно это себе напоминать, я ведь и так твой…  
– МОЙ Дерек, – перебил его Стайлз, – обычно в такие моменты затыкался и позволял мне делать то, что мне хочется.  
Дерек прикрыл глаза и послушно замер. Стайлз стянул вниз джинсы и белье и медленно поднялся руками по ногам Дерека обратно до бедер. У Дерека мурашки побежали по всему телу от прохладных пальцев Стайлза, подрагивающих в предвкушающем нетерпении. Когда Стайлз прижался щекой к его паху, Дерек сильно пожалел, что ему не на что опереться – ноги определенно начинали подкашиваться, а ведь Стайлз еще даже не… Дерек охнул. Стайлз умел ждать, но, заполучив желаемое, уже не мог удержаться, и в жадном нетерпении хотел всего и сразу. Мягкие теплые губы вобрали член Дерека, язык скользнул вдоль ствола.  
– С-стайлз, – Дерек сам не понял, с чего вдруг начал заикаться, – пожалуйста…  
Стайлз оторвался от Дерека и позволил ему лечь на диван, но потом сразу же рухнул сверху, беспокойно зашарил руками по телу.  
– Стайлз, – Дерек поймал его за руки, – Стайлз, успокойся. Я здесь, с тобой.  
Стайлз замер, потом шумно выдохнул и расслабился.  
– Ты не представляешь… – он не договорил и ткнулся лбом в лоб Дерека.  
– Никогда, – тихо сказал Дерек. – Никогда, слышишь?  
– Ты уже говорил это в лесу, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Что – никогда?  
– Никогда не позволяй себе подумать, что я могу бросить тебя, отказаться от тебя, как-то тебя предать. То, что случилось… это был не я.  
– Знаю, что не ты, – Стайлз сполз, лег рядом и прижался к Дереку. – Я ждал, когда ты вернешься.  
– Ты же умеешь ждать, – то ли убеждая, то ли спрашивая, то ли извиняясь, Дерек погладил Стайлза по щеке. – Просто жди, я вернусь обязательно, что бы ни случилось. Я все равно всегда буду возвращаться к тебе. Потому что только ради тебя я готов вернуться откуда угодно.  
– У тебя есть стая, – напомнил Стайлз.  
– У меня есть ты, – Дерек мягко перевернул Стайлза на спину. – Стая может дать мне силу, но не сможет сделать меня счастливым.  
Стайлз тихо засмеялся, и Дерек потерял голову. Он вдруг понял, как давно не слышал этого легкого смеха, не видел этих ямочек на щеках, не видел, как узор родинок на лице Стайлза вдруг меняется, потому что он смешно морщит нос, радуясь чему-то. Например, тому, что Дерек с ним рядом.  
Дерек прижался к Стайлзу всем телом так, что тот полупридушенно охнул.  
– Дерек, я…  
– Молчи. Просто молчи.  
Дерек наизусть помнил каждую родинку на теле Стайлза, он мог очертить это странное созвездие даже в темноте с закрытыми глазами, и сейчас он двигался по нему поцелуями, и на каждой остановке Стайлз то вздрагивал, то ахал, то прижимал Дерека к себе еще крепче, шепча что-то невнятное. Дерек думал, что сейчас все воспринимается еще острее, чем в первый раз. Страшно сделать первый шаг, но куда страшнее знать, что именно ты чуть не потерял. Дерек вдруг понял, что не помнит, говорил ли Стайлзу, что любит его, и если да, то когда это было в последний раз.  
– Стайлз, – в смятении вырвалось у него, – ты… я… мой…  
– Де-е-ере-е-ек, – певуче выстонал Стайлз, – Дерек, хороший мой, мой самый хмурый, самый нежный волк, мой альфа, мой…  
– Стайлз, – Дерек поднялся и лег рядом со Стайлзом, – я готов слушать это всю жизнь, но сам не могу подобрать таких слов.  
– Все в порядке, – Стайлз прижался к нему. – У меня слов хватит на нас обоих.  
– Я просто хотел сказать…  
– Я знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю, поэтому знаю.  
Дерек молча спрятал лицо между шеей и плечом Стайлза.  
– Пойдем в кафе к Андерсу завтра? – тихонько спросил Стайлз, вычерчивая пальцем какие-то узоры у Дерека на плече.  
– Пойдем, – согласился Дерек.  
– Он действительно варит потрясающий кофе.  
– А ты уже несколько дней его не пил.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – Стайлз отодвинулся.  
– Ты не пахнешь кофе. А раньше ты весь успел пропахнуть этим запахом. Как и Андерс. Может, еще и поэтому я так легко поддался его очарованию – запах показался знакомым, родным…  
– Тогда я больше туда не пойду, – Стайлз упрямо поджал губы.  
– Пойдешь. Мы пойдем вместе. И Скотта с Эллисон прихватим. И Айзека. И Лидию. И вообще всех, кто захочет. И Митчелла обязательно дождемся с работы. И будем все вместе сидеть, болтать и чувствовать себя счастливыми. А потом будем долго-долго пахнуть кофе, и этим вечером, и тем, как нам было хорошо…  
Дерек умолк, устыдившись внезапной болтливой слабости. Стайлз приник к нему долгим поцелуем.  
– Я и не знал, что ты умеешь так красиво признаваться в любви, – сказал он, оторвавшись от губ, которые только что произносили самые прекрасные для него слова. – Может, ты от Андерса заразился?  
– Лишь бы я не заразился от него словесным поносом и самовлюбленностью, – усмехнулся Дерек.  
– Митчелл же как-то его выдерживает, – пожал плечами Стайлз.  
– У Митчелла было сто семнадцать лет, чтобы разобраться, что в жизни важно, а что – не очень.  
– И ты разберешься.  
– Я уже разобрался, – Дерек понял, что болтовни с него хватит, и перешел к решительным действиям.  
Стайлз немедленно подался ему навстречу, раздвигая ноги, принимая Дерека в себя, прижимая его к себе так, как будто хотел слиться с ним в единое целое. Слушая прерывистые вздохи Стайлза, его долгие стоны, чувствуя, как тело под ним дрожит от удовольствия, Дерек впервые за долго время почувствовал, что все хорошо, все очень хорошо, и обязательно так и будет дальше, потому что…  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Стайлза выгнуло дугой, он пронзительно закричал, выплескиваясь себе на живот, и Дерек немедленно последовал за ним.  
– Люблю, – повторил он, как только смог отдышаться. – Люблю.  
Дерек упал рядом со Стайлзом, подгреб его, все еще вялого, к себе под живот, и снова шепнул в самое ухо:  
– Люблю.  
Стайлз в его руках заворочался и повернулся к нему спиной, устраиваясь поудобнее. Дерека охватило сонное умиротворение.  
– Как ты думаешь, Митчелл любит Андерса? – вдруг вырвалось у него.  
Стайлз удивленно повернул к нему голову, как мог.  
– Любой из оборотней может разорвать Митчелла на клочки за несколько секунд, включая самого Андерса. А он живет среди нас и с ним. Как ты сам думаешь, он любит его?  
– Человека оборотень тоже может разорвать.  
– Человека оборотень может еще и укусить, и тот останется жив. И даже более чем здоров. Вампиру это не поможет. Вы с Питером, почти никаких усилий не прикладывая, чуть не убили его.  
– Он уже мертв, – Дерек возразил больше от того, что ему было стыдно.  
– А вы чуть не убили его совсем. Что с Питером будешь делать?  
– А что с ним можно сделать? Либо убить, либо… ничего.  
– «Ничего» звучит как-то не слишком оптимистично.  
– Предлагаешь прикончить его? – Дерек с удивлением уставился на Стайлза.  
– Да ничего я не предлагаю, – Стайлз дернул плечом. – Просто… он столько гадостей сделал, а мы, как ни в чем не бывало…  
– Он убил Лору, – напомнил Дерек. – Но я живу с этим.  
– А если он убьет меня – ты тоже будешь с этим жить?  
Дерек, ахнув, хотел было возразить, но Стайлз продолжал:  
– А если он убьет тебя – как с этим буду жить я? Хотя, если он убьет тебя, то и я вряд ли долго протяну. Он ведь никогда мне не простит, что я отказался стать его бетой. А еще он, скорее всего, убьет Митчелла. Он его почему-то ненавидит.  
– Никто никого не убьет, – Дерек сердито прижал Стайлза к себе. – Ты, кажется, забываешь про остальных моих бет и про Арджентов. Они прикончат Питера раньше, чем он успеет собрать новую стаю, и он это прекрасно понимает. А Митчелла Питер ненавидит потому же, почему и тебя.  
– А что, мы с Митчеллом похожи?  
– Между вами разница в сто лет, но вы оба помните и знаете, как это важно – всегда оставаться человеком. Кем бы ты ни был по крови.  
– Хищник, но не убийца, – задумчиво протянул Стайлз. – Думаешь, Митчеллу это тоже подходит?  
– Вполне, – кивнул Дерек.  
– А Андерс вообще никого не убивал.  
– Да, зато всю стаю поставил на уши, полностью подчинив себе альфу.  
– Он не специально, он не хотел, – заступился за Андерса Стайлз.  
– Не хотел, но сделал. Тоже мне, всемогущий Андерс, – судя по смущенному хмыканью, Дереку до сих пор было стыдно, что он не смог распознать дар Андерса и поддался ему.  
– «Всемогущий Джонсон» звучит лучше, – хихикнул Стайлз. – И вообще, с него Митчелл теперь глаз не спустит.  
– А ты не спускай с меня, – попросил Дерек. – Мало ли кто еще попадется… с особыми способностями.  
– Лишь бы не орки, – хохотнул Стайлз.  
– Орки? – поднял брови Дерек.  
– Ты что, Толкина не читал? – Стайлз от возмущения сел. – Все, я тобой займусь. Когда уеду опять в колледж – оставлю тебе список книг, обязательных к прочтению. И Толкина – непременно. У него куча разных рас по Средиземью бегает. Орки, тролли, балроги…  
– Это еще кто такие?  
– Не перебивай. Такие мерзкие рогатые демоны. Между прочим, Толкин для каждой расы свой язык создал! Так, на чем я остановился?  
– Балроги, – подсказал Дерек.  
– Да. Балроги, великаны, хоббиты, эльфы, гномы…  
– Гном у нас уже есть, – подсказал Дерек. – Потрясающе готовит кофе.  
Стайлз легко рассмеялся.  
– Не ляпни только при нем, пожалуйста, а то он может и специально попытаться тебя охмурить – от обиды.  
– А вы с Митчеллом на что?  
– А у меня с Митчеллом важная миссия, – гордо заявил Стайлз.  
– Пить кофе?  
– Быть человеком.


End file.
